What she needs
by Clavyus
Summary: Alternate season six. Lucas and Peyton got engaged. Brooke was attacked. Two weeks after the attack, the adoption agency calls. Angie developed complications from her surgery and must return to the United States. This time, it's not a single surgery, but treatment plus a series of surgeries over a period of a year or more. Would Brooke take her back, this time permanently?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is another version of Season six. Lucas went to Vegas with Peyton, and got engaged. Brooke got beaten up by Xavier. Two weeks later, while Brooke is still recovering, she receives a call from the adoption agency. Angie developed complications from her surgery and must return to the United States for further treatment. This time, it's not a single surgery, but treatment plus a series of surgeries over a period of a year or more. Would Brooke take her back, this time permanently?

I don't own OTH.

Prologue

I've been staring at my phone for the past half hour. I have never been this lost, this bewildered, in all of my eventful twenty one years. Damn it. I'm still hurting from the beating of two weeks ago, and from the near certainty that my mother was behind it. I've been talking to Deb, have been learning to use a firearm, and I have just been preparing myself to go to New York, confront my bitch of a mother. I've been trying to wrap my head around Lucas and Peyton's engagement, and the stupid sense of loss that comes with that. And I have been nursing the pain of returning Angie to her family. I'm Brooke Davis. Beautiful, brilliant and brave, but these past two weeks I've nearly pointed that pistol to my own head a half dozen times. Now they call me and tell me Angie is coming back. Complications following her surgery. Prolonged treatment, more surgeries, one or two years at least. This time, if I accept, it's not temporary. This time she would be mine, for good. Fuck. I want to say yes, more than anything in the world. But she need a mother. Not this broken down, near suicidal piece of garbage that I've become. But who is going to take her in, desperately sick, and nurse her back to health? I need to do it, but how? I know the answer. The only answer. It's not about me. It's about what she needs. And I know what she needs, what we need. There's going to be severe consequences. But now it doesn't really matter. Now it's all about her. And I cannot possibly do this alone.

I dial. "Lucas. I need to talk to you. Would you please come to my home?"

Chapter One

She sounds concerned and serious. I have seen her only once in the past two weeks, seriously hurt. I heard that bullshit story of falling down the stairs. As if stairs could give you bruises shaped like handprints. I tried to get her to open up, to accept some help, but she is Brooke Davis, fiercely independent and stubborn as a rock. In the back of my head I knew, that in a million years, she would not accept help from Lucas, fiancee of Peyton Sawyer. It killed me, but I let her go, firmly clutching her bullshit story. I hoped that she would find the help she needs somewhere else. There was nothing else I could do.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Half an hour max."

"That's fine. There's no hurry."

I hang up the phone and turn to my fiancee. She gives me that luminous smile of hers, so rare when we were in high school, but so easy to see these past two weeks. We are still honeymooning in our renewed intimacy. "Haley? Anything wrong?"

"No. Brooke."

"Really? She pushed Peyton away just like she pushed me. Peyton appeared to take her lies at face value. Maybe she was afraid of the guilt over what happened while we were having our little adventure in Vegas and LA. Maybe she was just too wrapped up in her own happiness to worry too much about her best friend's needs. Peyton is a good person, but she only sees what she wants.

"What did she want?"

"She said she needs to talk to me. I'm going there now."

"Should I come along?" The way Brooke put it, Peyton would not be welcome.

"I don't think so." She is clearly uncomfortable with that. Too bad.

"She's my friend too, you know?"

"Of course. I'll keep you posted."

"When are you coming back?"

"I have no idea. I'll tell you when I know more." I'll do anything for Brooke. It's not just that I love her, probably a little more than just as a dear, dear friend. I also owe her.

"I think I'll go to Nathan and Haley, maybe have dinner there."

"That's a good idea. Please tell them I said hi, and give my godson a kiss from me."

"See you later, then."

I go to the bathroom and wash my face. I'm presentable enough, in jeans, t-shirt and black canvas shoes, and the early fall weather doesn't warrant a jacket. I pick up my car keys and leave.

I knock on her door, and, a bit to my surprise, she answers almost immediately. "Luke..."

I look into her eyes, and what I see terrifies me. She is tired, scared and vulnerable, perhaps more vulnerable than I've ever seen her. She wraps her arms around my chest and starts to sob.

"Brooke." I wrap her in my arms and let her have it. A couple of minutes later, she is still going, so I pick her up, bridal style, and I carry her to her own bed. She is skin and bones. I take off my shoes and lie down besides her, embracing her as she grabs at the front of myshirt and continues to cry. A couple of times she begins to stop, and looks like she'll talk to me, but soon the tears resume. After about half an hour, she falls asleep in my arms. I give her another fifteen minutes and carefully get out of bed, tucking her, giving her a light kiss in the forehead. I step back into the living room. I call Peyton.

"Lucas."

"Peyton. She cried herself to sleep, without telling me what's up. I'm staying here until she wakes up . Don't wait for me."

"You sure you don't want me to join you?"

"Yes. Please, leave this to me, for now. I'm going to see if I can prepare some dinner while she sleeps. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too, Luke. Bye."

I find some leftover roast chicken and some veggies in the fridge, and decide to make soup. I shred the chicken, and cut up carrots, peas, onions, tomatoes and mushrooms, toss it in a stock pot, half full with water, together with a handful of uncooked rice salt and seasoning, and let it simmer. About forty minutes later, the smell of the soup brings my broken sleeping beauty from her slumber and into the kitchen. She passes her hands over her hair, trying to get it to behave. "Broody. What are you doing?"

"Chicken soup. Want some?"

She looks at me like I grew a second nose in my face. "Yes, please."

I set places for myself and for her, and serve two steaming bowls of soup. We drink the soup in silence for about five minutes. Finally, she begins to talk. "Thank you, Lucas. And I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, Brooke. And you're welcome. What's up?".

She looks grim. "It's complicated."

"As I told you before, I'll do anything for you."

"Break up with Peyton, then."

I just look at her, letting a bit of annoyance show in my eyes. The honest truth is that I would. In a heartbeat. But she doesn't know that, and I fervently hope she never finds out. However, I'm not in the mood to be toyed with.

"Sorry."

"Quit stalling, Brooke."

She takes in a deep breath. "This is not the reason I called you here, but before I get into that, there's something I need to clear up."

"All right."

"I lied about my injuries. I didn't fall down the stairs."

"You were attacked. I know."

"You do?"

"Stairs don't leave bruises in the form of hands Brooke" I slide a finger over her shoulder, and towards her right arm."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I know you, Brooke Davis, and I have banged my head bloody against your stubborn pride. I knew I had to wait for you to come to me, and just make myself available when you did. That's what I'm doing now. Aside from chicken soup, I mean." I give her what I hope looks like a reassuring smile."

There's something in the look she gives me, a profound yearning, that nearly makes my damaged heart stop. The walls soon come up again. She speaks in monotone. "Someone broke into my store, the night after you and Peyton left for Vegas. He was wearing a mask, and he beat me senseless."

"Did he..."

"No. He didn't. He broke into a locked drawer and took my sketches for next spring's CoB collection. There were five hundred dollars in an unlocked drawer next to it. He didn't touch that."

"You suspect your competition?"

"I'm pretty sure it was my mother."

I just stare at her for a second, absorbing that. "Fuck." Brooke is no fool. There must be a good reason why she suspects her own mother.

"She had come here two days before, demanding to see those sketches. Without them, I can't really fight her when she attempts to steal CoB from me. Today, I was psyching myself to go to New York and confront her about it."

"The beating is nothing compared to having your own mother going to these lengths to screw you over."

"That's right. I knew you'd get it."

"Damn, Brooke. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's ok, Broody. At least she didn't kill anyone I care about. Yet."

"Not a healthy standard for saying that she crossed a line."

She laughs softly. "I guess not."

"So, do you want me to go to New York with you?"

"No. I'm handling this. I was just clearing the air. The reason I called you is something else. It has to do with Angie."

My heart gives a somersault. "What about Angie?"

"There were complications. She developed an infection, which damaged her heart again. She needs surgery, probably more than one, over a period of a year or two. She is coming back here, and her family is asking me to take her permanently."

I breathe in, taking a moment to let this sink in. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad. She is a very sick little bunny."

"You know I'll be here for both of you. All the way."

"Luke. I'm in bad shape. I haven't slept properly in two weeks. In fact, that nap I just had was the first decent bit of sleep I had since the attack. I'm scared of everything. I'm not eating regularly, I can't work. I can't possibly take care of a very sick little girl. I need help. Angie needs her Daddy."

I look in her eyes. I see the fear, and the determination in them. "You want me to adopt her with you. Joint custody and all."

"Yes."

"Yes, Brooke. Of course I'll do it. I'm honored." And again, in one moment, everything changes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: One change in the story coming from Season five. I can't stand that crazy nanny Carrie plotline, so Dan got run over by a car while Lucas and Peyton had fun in Vegas and LA and died.

Chapter two.

He accepted it. Of course he would. "She arrives the day after tomorrow. They are taking her directly to the hospital. We meet there at ten?"

"That's fine." I pick up the bowls of soup and the spoons, and take them to the sink.

"Don't leave yet Broody. I still need to talk to you. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be right back."

I come back to a kitchen completely tidied up and a pair of bowls of ice cream, with chocolate sauce and whipped cream in the counter, just the way I like it.

I sigh. "Thank you, Broody."

"You're too skinny, Brooke. Eat up."

"Fine." I start on the ice cream. "I'm going to New York tomorrow early morning. I have a meeting at Clothes over Bros, and I want to go see my mother, confront her in person."

He picks up my hand, and plays with my fingers.

"I need to have a meeting with Lindsay and my publishers about the release of my new book. I've been dodging her, I guess because I needed to tell her about Peyton. She's been pretty insistent. Now, I think I'd better deal with this book business before Angie arrives. Do you mind if I go to New York with you?"

"The flight is at seven. We should leave the house by five thirty."

"I'll be back tomorrow at five to make you breakfast."

I look into his eyes, pleading. "Lucas."

"Yes?"

"Would you please stay the night instead? I really need to sleep, and I can't do it alone in here."

He drops my hand and looks a little uncomfortable.

"That's fine. I'll take one of the guest bedrooms. I need to go home, take a shower and get a change of clothes for tomorrow. I have to talk to Peyton about Angie."

I smile. "What is she going to say about you sleeping here?"

He shrugs. "She's not going to like it. But you had to put up with very similar stuff senior year, didn't you?"

I sure did. "Well, if she complains, just tell her that payback is a Brooke."

We just look at each other, trying not to laugh. "Ok. That was a good one."

"Just go, Broody. I'll purchase your ticket online. I assume you'll come back with me at night."

"That's fine."

"I think we'll be landing back in Tree Hill at eleven thirty."

I speed dial Peyton from the car. "Hey, Peyt."

"Luke."

"Are you still at the Scotts?"

"I'm heading home now."

"Well, so am I. I'm hopping in the shower when I get home."

"Do you want me to hop in after you?" Hmm. It's a tempting offer.

"No, thanks. I mean, it would be nice, but I'm also in a bit of a hurry. We need to talk."

"That's fine, baby. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye. I love you."

"Back at ya."

I'm actually feeling sorry for the bomb I'm about to drop on her lap. Things have been very good with us. But Angie is already in my heart, and if she needs a father, well then, she's got one.

Peyton is walking through the door when I step out of the shower, towel wrapped around my waist. "Hey, blondie. What's up with the Scotts?"

"The big news is that a development league professional team called Nathan. He is going there tomorrow."

"Wow! That's great. Do you know which team?"

"They told me, but I don't remember. Sorry. Also, you'll never guess who dropped by the studio today."

"Who?"

"Mick Wolfe."

"Well, that's pretty exciting. He's lead guitar in some of our favorite records. What did he want?"

"Well, he layed down a couple of tracks, which was pretty cool. Mostly he came to talk. He knew my mother and I think he also knows who my father is. He's being cagey about it, but he's coming back tomorrow, and I hope to get more out of him. Do you want to join us for lunch or dinner? He is quite a character."

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'm going to New York tomorrow, flying out at the crack of dawn, and coming back really late at night. I have a meeting with Lindsay and the publishers about Comet."

"Can't you postpone it?"

"No. There is a good reason for it, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Let me put some clothes on. Please, pour us a glass of wine and sit down. This is going to take a little while."

I come back with boxer shorts and a t-shirt. She is sitting down, with two glasses of wine in her hands, looking worried. "It's not a bad thing, baby. Just complicated."

She looks weary. "What is it, Luke?"

"Angie is coming back."

"Really? Brooke must be over the moon." She thinks a bit and frowns. "But why?"

"There were complications after she went back home. There was an infection, and it appears to have damaged her heart in some way. She is coming back here for treatment and a series of surgeries to correct the damage. She is a very sick little girl."

"So, Brooke is fostering her again? That's going to be hard."

"She is not fostering her anymore. Brooke is adopting her now. Her family actually asked her to do it. Brooke, on the other hand, feels she can't handle nursing a very sick baby back to health on her own."

"Of course not. We'll be there for her, all of us."

"It's more than that, sweetie. She asked me to adopt Angie. I said yes."

Peyton just sits there stunned. "You and Brooke are..." Her eyes fill with tears. "You didn't think to discuss this with me first?"

"Honestly, you can have an opinion, and you should feel free to express it. But you don't have a say. This is between Brooke and I."

"I don't know what to think."

"Angie is arriving the day after tomorrow, straight to the hospital. That's why I need to take care of this business in New York tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be free to travel again."

"I see."

"Look, Peyton. I'm perfectly aware that this is a lot, and that you didn't sign up for this when you accepted to marry me. So, I'm giving you an out. If you don't want to be engaged to the father of a very sick baby, you should feel free to pull out. I'll miss you, but there will be no hard feelings."

"Give me some time to process this."

"Of course. Take your time. Think about it. We'll talk about it again when I come back from New York."

"That's fine, Lucas."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving now. I'm spending the night at Brooke's. We are going together to New York tomorrow, because she also has some things to deal with there, before Angie arrives. And she really needs me tonight."

Now, as predicted, the dark clouds appear. She raises her voice. "Now, what the hell, Lucas!"

I give her a soft smile. "Brooke needs me, Peyt. We knew you'd get angry, so she told me to tell you that payback is a Brooke."

She looks confused for a bit, then cracks up. She is still laughing thirty seconds later. "I guess I had that coming. It's pretty good too."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

She gets up. "Luke, are you in a big hurry?" She starts to remove her jeans.

I run my tongue through my lips. "I can spare a few minutes."

"Then let's give each other a proper farewell." I love those long shapely legs.

"Great idea. Let's move this meeting to our bed."

I get to Brooke carrying my backpack and a suit bag, but still in my boxer shorts and t-shirt. I let myself in with a key she'd given me before. Brooke is also wearing shorts and a large t-shirt, probably one of mine. She is watching something on the TV, and gives me a tight little smile as a sit down next to her.

"You just had sex."

"How the hell do you know?"

She huffs. "It's my superpower, Broody. I can always tell. I'm surprised, actually. Did you tell her you were sleeping here only after you got lucky?"

"No. I told it before. It was the payback is a Brooke line. She really cracked up. Then, well... I guess I have you to thank for it."

She shudders. "Leave me out of it, stud. At least one of us got lucky. What do you want to watch?"

I put my arm around her shoulders and gather her close. She is watching some sitcom, and it seems funny. "That will do. Just relax, Pretty Girl."

She molds herself against me, resting her face on my chest, and grabbing my t-shirt. She whispers, so I can barely hear. "Don't call me that." Half an hour later she is asleep. I pick her up, carry her to her bed and, for the second time today, I tuck her in and kiss her forehead. As I tiptoe out, she calls.

"No, Broody. Just hold me, please."

I set the alarm and get into bed by her side, gathering her to me. I hope this doesn't become a habit, or the whole story is going to become too damn hard very fast.

I wake up still holding her. I whisper in her ear. "Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to jump." She opens her eyes and gives me a dimpled smile that makes my heart take a leap. She's looking a lot better this morning.

"Good morning, Broody. Breakfast at the airport?"

"That's fine. We better run."

By half past five, we are dressed and out the door. Brooke is wearing a sober two piece gray set with a dark green silk blouse, dark stockings and peek-a-toe three-inch black heels. I'm wearing a blue Hugo Boss suit that Lindsay bought with me, a white shirt and a burgundy tie that, if I remember correctly, I a gift from Brooke. She looks at me and adjusts the tie. "Nice tie, Broody. You clean up well."

"Thank you, Miss Davis. You're looking pretty spiffy yourself, if you don't mind me saying it."

She giggles. "Not at all, Mr. Scott. You may say it whenever you want."

We are already up in the air when I recall. "Oh, I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"Peyton had dinner yesterday at Naley's. She said a developmental team called Nate for an interview today. With any luck, we'll have good news sometime soon."

"That would be really great."

"It would be a miraculous comeback, Brooke. Oh, and there was a message from an attorney at my voice mail last night. Apparently Dan's will will be read the day after tomorrow. I have to be at the lawyer's office at nine in the morning. Apparently Deb, Nathan and I are named in the will."

"Did he have anything left?"

"He was a wealthy man, Brooke. I just assumed he would leave me out of it. I don't want anything from him."

"I'd suspect Deb and Nathan don't particularly want anything from him either."

"Well, I'll be there, if for no other reason, to support Nathan."

"How are they doing, financially?"

"I don't know. It must be getting pretty hard, with all the medical bills, that huge house to maintain and just a poor teacher's salary coming in."

"I assume Haley still makes a penny or two from her album."

"I guess she does. But that is part of the reason she is recording the second one. We need to tell them about Angie. Are we asking them to be godparents?"

She smiles. "Of course. Who else?"

"We could ask Chris Keller and Nikki..." That gains me a well deserved slap in the shoulder.

We split a cab into town, and arrange to meet for an early dinner at a little Italian place near her penthouse.

Haley walks into Red Bedroom, concerned about what she is going to find. Earlier, Peyton called her, asking her to come by the studio, and there was a catch in her voice that sounded a lot like tears. Nathan is at Greensboro for the day, so she left Jamie with Debs, and rushed right in. No surprise, her blonde friend has both elbows planted on her desk, and was quietly sobbing by herself.

"Peyton, sweetie. What happened? Did that jackass best friend of mine do something he shouldn't?"

"It's Brooke." She looks up "She's trying to steal Lucas from me."

Haley has a sinking feeling of deja vu. "Peyton! Are you crazy? Brooke would never, ever try to steal Lucas from you." And, Haley thinks to herself, if she did, Peyton wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

"You won't believe what she did."

"What?"

Peyton grabs a kleenex and wipes her nose. "You probably don't know yet. Angie is coming back."

"She is? Brooke and Lucas must be very happy."

"Not really. There were complications. She is coming back because she's very sick. Except, this time, her family asked Brooke to adopt her. And Brooke, that two faced bitch, asked Lucas to adopt Angie also. The idiot accepted. He didn't even bother discussing it with me."

"Lucas is very attached to that little girl, Peyton. Almost as much as Brooke herself. He would be right there with Brooke and Angie, no matter if he was legally her father or not. Just like Keith. I think Brooke did the right thing asking him. Even healthy children need two parents. That's even more true for a sick little baby. She's not trying to steal Lucas. She is just doing a mother's job and making sure her daughter has what she needs." And Haley applauds Brooke silently. She is giving her daughter one of the two best fathers in the world. Haley can't help smiling.

That, of course, bothers Peyton. "What?"

"I don't see what the problem is, Peyton. You are affianced with a guy who now has a child with an ex. This is so common it's boring. If things go well, she'll be OK and you will have a beautiful stepdaughter in the bargain."

"The problem is that Brooke is not Lucas ex-wife. You know those two. The way they look at each other. Now they're going to spend days and nights taking care of a sick little baby together. You know, he spend the last night at her place, Hales. I wouldn't be surprised if they spent it on the same bed! Do you know the message she sent to me about it? "Payback is a Brooke"."

Haley giggles. "That's a good one. And appropriate too"

Peyton smiles. "Yes it is. Gotta give the bitch credit."

"Look, Peyton. He chose you. And she would never cheat."

"That's what I keep telling myself. But somehow, I get the impression it's not going to be enough anymore."

"Nobody is forcing you to stay, Peyton. You didn't sign up for a fiancee with a sick little daughter with another woman, specially one he has lingering feelings for."

"That's what Lucas said yesterday. I can get out, no hard feelings."

"So, why don't you?"

"I love him. He makes me happy. I can't let that go."

"Then you're gonna have to learn to be number two in his life. Number one spot is now taken."

"More like number three, after his daughter and her mother."

"Perhaps. You're still the one that gets to screw him."

Peyton gives an evil little grin at that. "I did that yesterday, right before he went to sleep with her."

"Eww, Peyton. I didn't need to know that."

We lift our heads when a handsome older man walks in. "Let me introduce you to Mick Wolf..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I look into those huge blue eyes, and I can't avoid feeling the loss. She was the center of my world for nearly two years, and dumped me at the altar for reasons, let's say, less than sound. Her smile is sincere, but a little reserved. "Hello, Lindsay."

"Hi Lucas. I'm glad you came. There is lot of things to go over so let's go straight..."

"Just a second, Linds. There is two things I need to tell you, before we go on."

"All right, Lucas Scott. Out with it."

"The first, and the less important one, I'm engaged to Peyton."

I can see a brief flash of pain in her eyes, quickly concealed. "That's not really a surprise, except for how fast it happened. Do you have a date?"

"No. The second one has a deeper impact. Do you remember Angie?"

"The baby girl Brooke was fostering. I never met her, but I saw a picture of you and Brooke with a little girl in your room last time I was there, and you told me about her."

"She came as a temporary foster placement, in order to have heart surgery. The surgery was successful, and she returned to her family three weeks ago. Tomorrow, she is coming back. She developed complications, and she need further treatment and surgeries. Brooke agreed to adopt her."

"Poor baby. How bad is it?"

"She is very sick. Nursing her back to health is going to be very hard. Brooke asked me to adopt her, and I said yes."

Lindsay looks at me. "So. You're engaged to Peyton, but you also are the father of Brooke's desperately sick baby daughter." She laughs a bit. "Lucas, when are you going to get out of this damn triangle?"

I give her a squinty look. "I tried. My escape hatch dumped me at the altar."

At least she has the decency to blush. I grab her hand. "I love you, Lindsay Strauss. I don't regret a minute of the time we spent together." I give her I wistful smile. "Although, I'll probably remember you running up that aisle until the day I die."

She giggles and puts a hand in my arm. "I love you too, Lucas Scott. And I don't regret a minute of it either. Including dumping you, given the mess you're currently on."

"Fair enough. Business. What about Comet?"

"Well, given that you've become the proud father of a desperately sick baby, a book tour is off the table."

"That's right."

"Well, wait here." It takes her about forty minutes to come back.

"All right, Mr. Best selling author. Here is the skinny. Ravens was a more conventional novel, which benefitted from a more conventional marketing strategy. Comet is a different animal. It will depend a lot on word-of-mouth, but it has more potential to become a cult. We'll focus on non-traditional marketing, like blogs and webcasts, and we will try to get you some TV interviews. You may still do a few book signings, but it will be in well-chosen venues, in-and-out, instead of a traditional book tour. Will that suit you?"

"Yes, that will work."

"Very well, then. We release in two weeks."

"Really? So soon?"

"Yes. You still owe us at least an outline for the third novel. Any ideas?"

"Not really."

"Very well. I have some homework for you. Something that might get those creative wheels rolling. I'm talking now as your agent, not your editor. I want three short stories from you, in the five to ten thousand word range. Depending on the quality, I want to try to sell them to the big magazines, like the New Yorker, or the Athlantic Monthly. Write a basketball-themed story and we can get it on Sports Illustrated. The objective is to generate some extra buzz around your name, and, of course, make a few bucks. What do you think?"

"I have some old ideas from high school and college that might suit, if rewritten. That's a great idea, Linds. I like short fiction, and really should make a serious attempt at it."

"I'm glad to hear it. I told you before. Writing is about a body of work. Get on with it."

I had a few hours to kill, so I went to the Central Park Zoo, and sat in front of the penguin enclosure. There is something about those birds that calls to me. I was sitting there for a long time, lost in thought, when someone sits right next next to me, elbowing me on the side.

"Ouch."

"Hello, Broody."

"Brooke? What are you doing here?"

"Sometimes I come here to think. I like the penguins."

I relaxed a bit. "Yeah, me too." Of all the places in this huge city, we are both attracted to the same spot. I laugh. And they say we are very different. I place an arm across her shoulders and bring her close.

"She arrives tomorrow." I say.

"Yup."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Of course not." There's a long pause. "I miss her a lot, though."

"So do I. I'm glad she is coming back to us. I just hope she is going to be ok."

"You're crying, Broody?"

"Yes."

"Don't. You have to be strong."

"Crying is not weak, Brooke. It's just human. I'll put on a brave face for her. But for you, I don't need it."

"That's right."

"You don't have to pretend for me either, Brooke. It's when you're vulnerable that I love you most."

She frowns. "Don't talk about love, Broody."

"It's all about love, mother of my child. Why else would the two of us turn our lives upside down to care for a sick baby from far away?"

She sighs. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Lots of things." She gets up and extends a hand. "Should we go for dinner?"

"Sure. Can we stop at the shop and buy a penguin for our daughter?"

"Let's buy two penguins. They too don't like being alone."

We walk to the restaurant, his arm across my shoulders, my arm on his waist. My safe place. For a long time I hungered for his embrace. Now, after the attack, it's like an addiction. I can't feel whole if he is not wrapped around me. But he doesn't belong to me. He never really did.

"Table for two, Davis."

"Please follow me."

We place our orders. Lucas drinks a beer, but I ask for water. I need a clear head for the confrontation with my mother. "How was the meeting with Lindsay?"

"It was interesting. Of course, there will be no book tour for Comet. They will use other kinds of marketing. She said I might need to do a little short travel, like today."

"That should work."

"I also think we finally got some closure. We even laughed a bit about her running up the aisle."

"That was painful to watch. I can't imagine how it felt from your skin. Or hers."

"She made a mistake, I think. Even after two years together, she didn't really believe in us. It was my fault too. I never really worked in reconciling her with my past. I chose to ignore it, which was fine, until you and Peyton came back into my life."

"You think you two could have made it work?"

"I'm pretty sure we could, Brooke. She lived with me for a year. We went through the loss of her father together. We loved each other. I don't think I was ever really in love with her, but, these days, I don't think that's what it takes either."

"I hope I'll be head over heels in love the day I walk up that aisle."

"I hope you are. I've given up on that a long time ago."

I stare at him. Then I ask in a whisper. "You're not in love with Peyton?"

He gives me an annoyed look. "For a brilliant woman you can be pretty dense sometimes."

To say that this last conversation left me very confused is putting it mildly. What the hell. Focus on what lies ahead. "Never mind, Broody."

"All right. How did your meeting go?"

"I also have to scale down my role at CoB. I need to make time to care for our daughter.. That's what today's meeting was all about."

"Did it go as you wished?"

"Depends on several factors. We'll know in a few days. The basic plan is that my work be just designing and taking care of the Tree Hill shop. Everything else would be off my hands."

"Will that be enough for you, Brooke?"

"That and a family? Oh yes!"

He looks into my eyes, a little doubtful. "I think you're going to miss the red carpet, the glamour and rubbing elbows with the celebrities."

I stop and think a bit. "I guess I will, a bit. You can't have everything."

"Why not? You're Brooke Davis. You should have everything."

Damn him. He says the right things, he does the right things, he is the right thing. But still, he is not mine. I look into his eyes, as I feel the tears coming. "No, Broody. I can't have everything."

He catches on. At times, it feels like he can read my mind. His eyes drop to the table, his shoulders sag and he looks defeated. "I guess not."

After that, there is a long silence between us. We're both lost in thought. We finish our meal and we walk slowly to my old building. We stop at the reception and stand face to face.

"Lucas, would you come up with me?"

"What's going to happen, Brooke?"

"I'm not sure. I need to know if she was behind the attack or not. Beyond that, well, things changed, haven't they?"

"Yes they have."

"I need you there, Lucas Scott. You're my strength."

He laughs softly. "You're the strong one, Brooke Davis. But I'll be there for you.."

Haley walks in, a pile of essays in her hand. She is happy to see that Nathan is already back, as she sees his bag near the door. She hears laughter and the faint sound of a videogame coming from the playroom. She drops her work on a side table and rushes to find her boys. She stands at the doorway for a few seconds, watching them tease each other as they play.

"You take that, daddy!"

"Oh, no. I'm gonna get you, Jimmy Jam."

"In your dreams... Hey! Mommy is home."

"Hi, boys. Having fun?"

"I got Daddy all sorted out in NBA live, mom."

"How was your day, Hales?"

"My day was fine, but I have some big news to share. Jamie, would you turn off that thing, please?"

"All right, mommy."

"First, Nathan. How did it go?"

"The General Manager of the Swarm offered me assistant coach. He was actually surprised I was looking to play. Surprised, and really skeptical."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"I turned him down. Hold onto my dreams, right?"

"You're right, Nathan. I love you."

"I love you too. Now you, Jimmy Jam. Tell her about your day."

"It was fine, mom. Chuck brought brownies and shared with the class. They were sooo good.."

The smile still doesn't reach his eyes. Jamie was very far from fine. He lost both Q and Dan over one week, and had his beloved Aunt Brooke basically disappear on him.

"What's your news, Hales?"

"Well, I went to see Peyton this morning, and she told me something big. Angie is coming back, this time for good."

"Jamie jumps up and down. Really, mom? Aunt Brooke must be so happy!" This time the smile reaches his eyes. First time since the news from Q.

"There is more. Lucas is adopting her. He is going to be Angie's daddy."

Jamie takes a second to process this. "Does this means that she's going to be my cousin? For real?"

"Yes, Jimmy Jam. And I'm going to be an uncle, for real." They exchange high fives. "Yeah!"

"Can I go see her?"

"She's is going to arrive tomorrow. There's something else. She is sick. That's why she is coming back. I'll see if we can go see Brooke, Lucas and Angie at the hospital tomorrow after school, all right?"

"Jimmy Jam, would you go check upstairs check on Chester?"

"I know." Pouting. "You want to talk to mommy about grownup stuff."

"That's right, big man. We'll call you when it's time for dinner."

"Aw, all right."

"I want detail, Hales, but first I need a kiss."

I jump on his lap. "If you need a kiss, you get a kiss, gorgeous husband of mine. You can even get more, later."

"I'll hold you to that. So, what's up with Angie?"

"Peyton just said there were complications. But apparently, she is a very sick little baby'"

"Damn. They have a real struggle ahead of them, don't they?"

"We'll be there for them. It's Brooke and Lucas, honey. If anyone can do it, they can."

"What about Peyton?"

"You're not going to believe this. She was whining that Brooke was trying to steal Lucas away from her, by asking him to adopt Angie."

"Oh, I believe it all right. I love that girl, but she does have a hard time seeing past her own belly button."

"It's a little worse. I think this she is getting a little unhinged by this story. I didn't realize this, but she is actually jealous of Lucas and Brooke."

Nathan laughs at that. It's a bit ironic, if you think about it. "By the way, where are those two?"

"New York. Apparently they both had some business to attend to, before Angie gets here."

"All right. I hope we see them tomorrow. I'm glad Brooke asked Lucas to share this with her. She's going to need him."

"Lucas really helped Brooke the first time Angie was here. Your brother is going to be a great father."

"I know. I hope he does too."

Brooke lets herself into the penthouse. The living room lights are on, so I assume this means her mother is around somewhere. Brooke walks around, dragging me after her by the hand, until she finds Victoria in a room arranged as an office, dealing with some paperwork.

Brooke starts on a harsh tone. "Victoria."

"Brooke." A pause, with a look of distaste. "And Lucas Scott. To what do I owe this... invasion?"

Brooke points a rigid finger into her mother's face. "I'll have no bullshit from you. Two weeks ago, the Tree Hill store was broken into. I was savagely beaten, and you can still see the bruises. The only thing stolen were the spring line sketches. Yes or no. Were you behind this?"

Victoria pales. She gets up and stares at her daughter's face. "You were attacked? Beaten? And you think I was behind it?" Victoria opens her mouth to say something and then stops. Suddenly her shoulders sag and she sounds very tired. "You'd have ample reason to think that." She walks around the desk and stands in front of Brooke, who is still glaring at her. "I swear by all it's holy, Brooke. I had nothing to do with this." If she is pretending, she would be the best actress I've ever seen. I look at Brooke, who is also looking tired, but relieved. I guess she believes Victoria too.

"Very well, Victoria. That's a relief. Let's come to the living room. I still have something to discuss with you."

"What is it, Brooke?"

"Despite your sabotage, I'm adopting a little girl from abroad. I was fostering her for a while, and now she is coming back for good. Lucas is adopting her as well."

"Are you two a couple?"

"No. Our daughter is arriving tomorrow, and she is very sick. She will require extensive treatment, and multiple surgeries. Given that, I'm no longer in the position of running CoB, so I've decided to divest myself from it. I let it be known that I'm looking for a buyer, and I'm assured that Victoria's Secret is putting together an offer even as we speak. I'm willing to sell you half of the stock I own at today's closing price, which would give you control of the company. In addition, I am willing to continue managing the Tree Hill store, and producing designs, as freelance or as an exclusive supplier for the company. I'll give you one week to consider my offer, before I begin negotiating with another party."

"I understand, Brooke. When can I go meet my graddaughter?"

"As far as I'm concerned, never. I'll be thankful if you just stay out of my life. By the way, you might want to find somewhere else to live. I'm selling this place too."

"You ungreatful little.."

Brooke raises her voice. "Enough!"

She walks out, still pulling me by the hand. "Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye, Brooke."

I just hug her, as she cries, on and off, all the way to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I hope I continue to do justice to this story and to y'all's expectations. Let me know. As usual I don't own anything related to OTH.

Chapter four

It's past midnight when I stop the car in front on Brooke's house. I get out and accompany her to the door. We share a tight hug.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes, Broody. I'm actually doing better. Go take care of your fiancee tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital."

"Very well. See you tomorrow, then."

I drive home slowly, thinking of the day past, and what's coming later. It's getting harder to keep my feelings for Brooke under wraps. I hope Angie provides enough of a distraction to make things a little easier.

The house is dark and quiet. I tiptoe to my bedroom, and look at Peyton, asleep in the bed. She is wearing a grey t-shirt and sexy white panties, looking like a million bucks on the messed up bed. There's a brittle, fragile quality to Peyton's beauty and spirit that still calls to me, even after spending a long day with the true owner of my heart. It's a good time to try to reach my mother, and tell her the news.

Someone picks up the phone, after a few rings. It's a five-dollar-a-minute call, so I try to be brief.

"Hargrove here."

"Andy, hi. It's Lucas. May I speak to my mother?"

"Oh, hi Lucas. Just a second."

"Lucas?"

"Hi mom. Glad to hear your voice. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine sweety. Your sister is taking a nap. What about you, is everything ok?"

"Yes and no. Brooke and I are adopting a very sick baby, a six-month-old girl from outside the US. Her name is Angela, but we call her Angie. She is arriving tomorrow."

"Is this ok with Peyton?"

"I'm not really sure."

"All right, son. I hope you know what you're doing. Please, keep me in the loop. I'll include my granddaughter in my prayers. Also, send your sister a picture of her niece as soon as you can. Be well and good luck, dear."

"Bye, mom."

I turn around and I see a half asleep Peyton standing in the hallway. "I'm sorry, Peyt. I was hoping I wouldn't disturb you."

"What time is it?"

"It's close to one."

"I was about to grab a glass of water."

I follow her to the kitchen and watch her as she pours herself a glass and drinks it. Afterwards, she comes next to me for a kiss. I'm game enough, but as she tries to deepen it I pull away.

"I'm sorry Peyt. I'm too wired, and too tired for that. It's been a long, exhausting day."

She smiles, hiding her disappointment. "What about a backrub instead?"

"Now, that's just what the doctor ordered."

I undress down to my boxers, lie down, and she straddles me, kneading my shoulders and back muscles, using some kind of sweet oil. It's probably fifteen minutes until I'm fast asleep.

I wake up with a start. It's still dark outside, I check my watch. It's a bit after five. I carefully disentangle myself from sleeping Peyton and go to my office. I get my computer out, turn it on and find a copy of an old file. I work at it for about three hours, chopping pieces off, tightening it updating the tone and the voice to a more mature pitch. I was seventeen when I first wrote this. I end up with a credible first version, about seven thousand words, of a text entitled "The girl behind the red door." It's a love letter, a rather sweet one, if I must say so. It is also discreet enough that my fiancee will not Bobbitt me if she reads it. I left the protagonist nameless, and a lot of the details in the story are only known to two people in the world. There's still a substantial bit of work left before I send it to Lindsay, but it's fairly routine polishing. I come out of the office, and Peyton is awake, doing yoga stretches on a mat in the living room.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning yourself. You were working?"

"Yup. Lindsay asked me for some short stories, and I working on an old idea. I'm going for a quick run, than shower and breakfast. I have to be at the hospital at ten. You're coming?"

"I can't. I have a band on the studio today until three. I'll meet you at the hospital after that. We have to talk."

"I know."

I put on runners and I give Peyton a peck on the lips on my way out. I do a forty minute run, and come back to the smell of coffee and bacon. I follow my nose to the kitchen. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, buttered toast, coffee and OJ."

"You're an angel."

We gobble up our breakfast, and I follow Peyton to the bedroom. I'm pretty sweaty, but so is she and I know that glint in her eyes. We undress and do a quick, but very satisfying one. I make sure I use one of the condoms I bought at the airport last night. We shower together, and I'm leaving the house by nine thirty. I can't entirely avoid the idiotic sensation that somehow, in some way, I am cheating on Brooke with Peyton again.

She is not there yet, so I take up a seat in the waiting room next to the hospital's reception. About ten minutes later, Brooke comes in, tight jeans and a purple sleeveless turtleneck, white wedges and hair tied in a high ponytail. Breathtaking, as usual. The bruises from the attack seem to be finally gone.

I get up and smile as she approaches. "Hi, Brooke."

She frowns a little at me and speaks archly. "I hope you're using protection." Apparently I'm not the only one with an idiotic point of view about my sex life this morning.

"Any news?"

"They've already landed. They are waiting for an ambulance to transport her here. She'll arrive thought the emergency room dock and be sent directly to the pediatric ICU on the fifth floor. The initial paperwork is all prepared, and we just have to sign when they arrive. The doctors and the hospital are still donating their work as part of the original fostering arrangement, but now we have to sign the medical consent forms."

"I'm sorry, Brooke."

"It's none of my business."

"Do you have fifteen minutes?"

"I'm not doing you, Broody."

"It's just a little experiment. Follow me." I find a bathroom next to the reception area and get in after Brooke. I don't bother locking the door. Next I pick up a condom from my pocket. She looks alarmed. "Patience, Pretty Girl. Give me a second." I open the foil package, unroll the condom and put it in the sink, filling it with water. I pull it up and... there. A couple of very thin streams of water come out near the tip. "I picked this up from my nightstand drawer this morning."

"Shit, Lucas."

"I actually used a condom I bought at the airport yesterday. I know my girl, Brooke."

Brooke looks sadly at the condom. "I used to know her too. Apparently, not anymore. Why the hell are you with her, Luke?"

"You don't want to go there now."

"Perhaps."

"I'll say this. We pushed her, Brooke. She feels threatened, scared of losing what she thinks is hers. This is her fighting back. It's pretty underhanded, but we didn't leave her that many options either. On one hand, it suggests that she sees Angie and a threat, which both of us would find unacceptable. But I do find her willingness to fight by any means comforting. You know my story. Women I care for don't fight for me. They just throw me away."

She frowns as she looks at me. "Is that how you see it?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Not entirely, I guess. But never mind, Broody. We have more important fish to fry anyways."

I'm distributing back graded essays to my sophomore language and literature class. The assignment was to write an essay on Quentin Fields, who was attending this particular class before he got killed. "And the last essay, Samantha Walker." The girl raises her hand and I give her back her essay. A very good B-plus. I look at the girl. She is new in the class, came in after Quentin died. The name sounds familiar... ah! Of course. The CoB thief. Brazen little thing, if I remember the story. The bell rings and the students begin to leave.

"Samantha, would you stay back a bit?"

When the rest of the class left, I examine the girl. Short, physically underdeveloped brunette. Modest clothing, probably second hand. Sullen and defiant. Bright, lively eyes, brimming with intelligence. Clearly becoming uncomfortable with the silent examination. "I'm sorry Samantha. I was lost in thought for a bit. I just wanted to say I liked your essay very much."

"You didn't give me an A."

"Well, mostly it needed a revision. But you have something that many professional writers don't have. A voice. You sound clear and distinctive, and that is a very unusual talent. In fact, the only person I know who had such a distinctive voice at your age is now a best-selling author."

"Who is it?"

"Lucas Scott. An unkindness of Ravens?"

"You mean Coach Scott?"

"That's right."

"All the girls in junior class have a crush on him. And they also gush about that book. I didn't realize he was the author."

"Did you read it?"

"No."

"Do it. He wrote it during his senior year here at Tree Hill High. That's a special assignment for you. Read it, and write an essay on what the book tells you about how the author views and experiences the world. You can even interview him, if you want."

"Is he any relation of yours?"

"He is my brother in law."

The ambulance opens its doors and We finally lay eyes on our daughter. She is in a basket with wheels, with an IV in her ankle and an oxygen mask. She looks smaller than she did three weeks ago, her skin has a blueish cast to it and she is breathing with difficulty. My knees start to give way, and it's just Lucas strong arm around my back that keeps me upright.

"Damn, Brooke."

"My bunny. Holy shit, Lucas. I didn't think..."

A middle aged black woman that came with the ambulance addresses us. "Miss Davis, Mr. Scott?"

"Yes?"

"They will be taking her to pediatric ICU. You'll be able to follow her shortly. Right now, we need to complete some paperwork. The most important one, is the issuance of a new birth certificate. As per international treaty, she becomes an American citizen the moment you sign the adoption papers. Her name in Angela Davis-Scott, is that correct?"

"No. Her name is Angela Scott."

"Wait. Brooke, I'd say her name is Angela Penelope Scott."

I look at him and blink. "Not Angela Eugenia Scott?"

"Damn! Please, not that."

I giggle. "You would really inflict my Penelope on her?"

"I'm giving her a name, you'd be giving her one and her birth family gave her one. It fits. I'll even call her Angie Penny, on occasion."

God, I love this man. "All right, then. Her name is Angela Penelope Scott."

"Very well." She scribbles on her forms. "Please sign, here, and you here, Ms Davis."

"This act, duly notarized by me, transfers full legal responsibility to you for the infant in question. This other document is a letter from the international organization responsible for the adoption, assuming financial responsibility for Angela's care with respect to the present course of treatment. Finally, this is a personal letter from Angela's biological mother, to Miss Davis. You'll have to sign consent forms for Angela's treatment, but this is the Hospital's responsibility. My job here is finished. I wish you and your daughter the very best of luck."

"Thank you."

I whisper in his ear. "You never called me Brookie Penny."

"Broken penny? Is that a good name for a millionaire fashion diva?"

"It's what I feel like, sometimes."

"To me, you're always a bright, shiny and new Penny."

"Corny, much?"

"We just chose a new name for our daughter. I'm entitled to a little corny."

"That's fine, as long as you don't start calling me Penny."

"And why not? I've been seeking a replacement for Cheerie for quite some time, cause I haven't seen much cheer from you in a while. Penny is appropriate and it suits you."

"You wouldn't be the first boy to call me that."

"Really? Who was it?"

"There was a little boy on fourth grade. He called me Penny for a long time, and, for some reason, he stopped."

"Did you liked the little boy?"

"Oh, I still do. His name is Nathan. And I know exactly why he stopped calling me Penny."

"Why?"

"I started calling him His Royal Highness, Highness for short."

He laughs and gives me a kiss in the cheek. "I love you, shiny Penny."

It doesn't sound so bad the way he says it, I guess.

At the pediatric ICU, they are installing her at a crib, transferring her IV and switching her oxygen to the Hospital line. They hook her up to half a dozen monitors, which show blood pressure, temperature, heart rate and blood oxygenation level, among other things. They also hook her up with a catheter.

"You are the parents."

"Yes."

"The doctor will be here to talk to you momentarily. Please wait here."

"All right."

I approach he crib and caress her hair. "Oh, bunny. What happened? You were doing so well."

Lucas opens his backpack and brings out the purple monkey that was her favorite toy, and that I gave Lucas after she left. He carefully places the monkey next to her on the crib, and holds her tiny hand on his fingertips. We are still hovering over her crib when someone clears his throat behind us.

"Brooke."

"Dr. Copeland." I feel a flood of relief seeing his face. "Lucas, this Dr. Ethan Copeland. He was the surgeon who operated on Angie a month ago."

Lucas shakes his hand and asks. "So, Dr. Copeland. Can you tell us more details about what we are facing here?"

"First, let me introduce Dr. Mary Ann Sequeira. Dr. Sequeira is a pediatrician, and she will be the main contact of the medical team working on Angela with you. Let me just add one thing. You were right, Brooke. She should have stayed another week. Any doctor should know better than to ignore a mother's instinct. I'm so, so sorry."

"You're saying that if she had stayed another week, this wouldn't have happened?" I wave an arm at the crib.

"Probably not. She would have gotten a fever, and we would have given her the right antibiotics right away and probably, there would have been no secondary damage to her heart."

"Damn you." I don't know what to say, so I just grab a hold of Lucas and stick my face in his chest.

"I've written to the foster program with a strong recommendation to amend the guidelines for post-op stays. Hopefully it won't happen again."

I take my face out of Lucas shirt and growl at Dr. Copeland. "All right. This was the past. So, how do we deal with what we have now?"

"I'll have Dr. Sequeira go over this with you. I'll be back this afternoon to check on Angie, all right?"

I give him a half wave, dismissing him. "That's fine. We will see you later."

Dr Sequeira is a tall, trim brunette in her early thirties, with a dry manner which I find comforting, although I hope she is a little warmer with her clients. She is also wearing a CoB blouse under the light pink smock, which makes me like her a bit more. "Very well, Ms Davis and Mr. Scott, let me first go over the current situation with you. Angie is suffering from a post-op infection called endocarditis, from the open heart surgery performed on her three weeks ago."

Lucas interrupts her. "You mean she still has the infection?"

"This will go easier if you let me finish, Mr. Scott. To answer your question, yes. She still has the infection. If you look at the monitors you will see her temperature is slightly elevated, which is a strong indicator of a low grade infection. They didn't identify the precise bacteria in her home country, so they treated her with broad spectrum antibiotics. This was enough to control the infection, but not to eradicate it. This, in turn, allowed time for the bacteria to damage her heart. Our first step here is to identify the precise bacteria that's causing the infection. After that, we will start an aggressive course of treatment with a targeted antibiotic and monitor closely to determine when the infection is gone. Her heart is basically healthy. However, she sustained damage to both valves that control the outflow of blood from her heart, the pulmonary valve and the aortic valve. Our immediate concern is the pulmonary valve damage. It's compromising blood flow to her lungs. This creates a general lack of oxygen throughout her system, and causes fluid build up in her lungs. This is the immediate threat to her life. The damage itself is not severe, so, as soon as the infection is controlled, Dr. Copeland will attempt a laparoscopic repair. This will eliminate the immediate threat to her life, and improve her condition considerably. With the aortic valve defect she can lead a nearly normal life, but will generally tire easily and have a hard time keeping up. The damage itself is a bit more extensive, so the best option there will probably be a valve replacement. However, this means another open heart surgery, so we will wait until she is fully recovered to attempt that, several months at least. Right now, she is struggling to breathe due to the fluid in her lungs. This is very uncomfortable, so we will be keeping her sedated. I'll discuss other issues as the situation becomes clearer. Do you have any questions so far?"

Lucas asks. "Just one. Can we hold her?"

"Yes. This is actually known to promote well being in infants. It's a little difficult, given the IV, the oxygen line and the monitoring wires." As she speaks, she clears the tubes and wires to the sides and deftly scoops Angie from the crib. She is listless, but she whimpers weakly as she is pulled up. The doctor carefully places Angie in my arms. "I think we can even arrange things so that you can sit on a chair while holding her." I stop listening and focus entirely on the sick baby in my arms.

I whisper to her. "Oh, funny bunny, I missed you so much. You're going to get better, aren't you? You're a very brave little girl, and mommy loves you so much..." I can feel her relaxing a little in my arms. An armchair appears near me and I sit. I hear Lucas telling me that he is going to take care of paperwork and that he would be back. He gives me and Angie a kiss in the cheek. The world fades away, and It's just me and her, as she struggles to hold onto her dear little life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She seems to breathe a little easier when she is being held, so, she was held. It wasn't just an impression, because her oxygenation got a little higher, and her heartbeat a little lower too. She was also read to, and sung to and talked to. Brooke and I alternated. I brought lunch for the two of us, and I fed Brooke small bites of a ham-and-cheese sandwich and sips from an orange juice, while she held Angie. At half past three, Peyton came, and Brooke left for a shower and a change of clothes. Peyton looked preoccupied and distant as she sat on a hard plastic chair, facing me, while I held Angie.

"Do you want to hold her, Peyt?"

"No thank you, Lucas. I'd rather not."

"So, Peyton Sawyer. Where do we stand? Are you on board?"

"Yes I am. I can't help it Lucas, We belong together, even if you decided to be the father of someone else's baby."

I hate her referring to Angie as someone else's baby. "You're sure?"

"Yes. I'm in. All the way."

"I'm glad, Peyt. You know I love you."

"It's hard, though, you know? All this time you spend with her. Everything you two share..."

"You know how it is between Brooke and I. We never really got over each other, but we can't be together. And it wasn't my choice. She chose for both of us, and that was that. You know I'm not going to play Keith to her Karen. I'll be here for Angie, but I want my own life too, and I choose it to be with you, if you will still have me."

"I'm afraid of what would happen if she chooses differently."

"Brooke, coming after me? While we are together?"

"I know, Luke. It's not going to happen. But I am afraid. I wish we had a baby of our own."

"It's a bad time for me. I need to focus on Angie, until she is out of the woods. It's the same with setting our date. Just be patient, please. Things will work themselves out."

"Are you coming home sometime soon? I wish we could at least sleep together."

I frown at her. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't count on me for at least a week. I'll be in and out of the house for showers and changing clothes, maybe a brief nap at odd hours, but I'll be basically spending all my time here. Brooke can't hold Angie more than three or four hours straight without cramping, and Angie needs to be held. I'm sure you still have a plastic friend somewhere around the house, in case you get desperate. Just be sure to think of me."

She plays coy. "Lucas. Such talk, and you with your infant daughter in your arms!"

"Sorry." For the first time since I've known her, Peyton is beginning to bore me. I don't know if it's all the time I've been spending with Brooke or if I don't really want to put up with her neediness when I have my baby daughter struggling to breathe in my arms. Probably both.

"Peyton, I'm tired. Just go, please."

She looks surprised, and then sad and hurt, but picks up her bag and leaves, without saying anything.

Brooke comes in a minute later. "What happened?"

"I kicked her out."

She looks at me, at the door and frowns. "It's hard to put up with bullshit with Angie in your arms."

"Got it in one, Pretty Girl." I look at Angie and run a finger through her hair. "She is wonderful at teaching you what's really important."

A couple of hours later, Angie is back in Brooke's arms, and Dr. Copeland comes in. He picks Angie up, places her in the crib and examines her, hearing her heart and lungs, and testing her reflexes.

"Her blood work is fine. She's fighting the infection as expected. Her kidney function is holding, and the pulmonary valve defect seems stable. Her lungs are worsening, though. I'll up the dose of medication to control the edema and keep monitoring. If things worsen, I'll do the valve repair even if the infection is not completely gone. It's a risk, but at some point, it might be worth taking it. She is a very strong little girl, Brooke. But we already knew that, didn't we?"

"Yes we did."

"Keep holding her. Try it without her gown and without your shirt on. Skin to skin contact makes holding her even more effective. Have you given her a bath?"

"No."

"I'll have the nurse bring you materials and help you with it. She should have a bath every day. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Very good work, guys. She is lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Doc."

"You're welcome."

My cellphone beeps. "Nathan, Haley and Jamie are here. Jamie can't come in. You want Nathan or Haley first?"

"Send Nate in."

"All right."

I go to the waiting area and meet Nathan, Haley and Jamie there. The first one to see me is my godson.

"Uncle Lucas!" He jumps on my arms, and gives me a big hug. "How is she? How is my little cousin?"

I look at the kind, concerned faces of my brother and my best friend. "Hey guys. Thank you for coming." I have to answer Jamie's question. How do I do it? Jamie is still hurting over Q and Dan, and I'm actually thankful he won't see Angie right now. I breath deeply, kneel in front of him, and place my hands on his shoulders. "She is struggling, JLuke. She is very sick, but the doctors are doing all they can for her. She is a strong and brave little girl, and Aunt Brooke and I believe she is going to be fine. We just have to be patient, take care of her and pray for her".

"That's all right, uncle Lucas. I'll pray for her every day."

"Thank you, nephew." I get up and give my brother a real hug, something I don't recall doing many times.

"You know we're here for you guys, big brother. Behind you all the way."

"Thank you, man. Why don't you go see your little niece? Room 313. Brooke is waiting."

"All right."

I turn my eyes to Haley. Her eyes hold so much kindness and warmth, mine fill with tears. I grab her hands. "Haley."

"Lucas. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, sis. It means a lot."

"Things changed quite a bit since the last time I talked to you."

"I know. I'm sorry. We need a long sit down, you and me and a bowl of popcorn."

"How's Brooke doing?"

I can't open up, as much as I would have liked to, because of Jamie. "She is as well as you might expect."

"I'm glad you're here for both of them, bil. Asking you to adopt Angie is the smartest thing she ever did."

I laugh softly. "That's quite an accolade, Haley Bob. I'm not sure I deserve it, but I'll certainly try to earn it."

"Earn what?"

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie jumps at her neck, and she picks him up like a trooper. "I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you, Jamie. Hi Tutormom."

"Tigger. So happy to see you."

"Same here. Did he tell you we wanted to ask you and Nathan to be godparents of our Angie?"

"No, but we'll be very happy to do it." Brooke sets Jamie down and gives Haley a hug. She then turns to me. So, what did you earn after all?"

Haley answers. "I told him that you asking him to adopt Angie was the smartest thing you ever did. He said he didn't deserve the implied praise but that he was working hard to earn it."

Brooke looks at Haley and then at me, and grabs me by the waist, pulling me close. She speaks softly. "You're absolutely right. And he's earned it. A hundred times over. Why don't you go see Angie? Her name now is Angela Penelope Scott."

Haley gives a broad smile. "That's a good name, Tigger. She'll be just fine, you'll see."

Brooke just holds me tighter.

Later that night, Nathan shows up again at our little room. "Hey guys, any change?"

"No. The doctor came by and said she is doing well with regards to the infection. They hope that in three or four days, she will be ready to get her surgery."

"That's good news."

"Yes it is."

"Listen, we came back without Jamie, because Haley wants to talk to the two of you. Do you mind leaving me here with my little niece? She said she would take the two of you out for some ice cream."

I exchange a glance with Brooke, and she shrugs. "Ice cream sounds good. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Brooke sets Angie in Nathan's arms, who starts to hum softly to her. Brooke seems a little surprised, but I'm not. I was living with them for two years while Jamie was little, and I recall how good Nathan was with infant Jamie, specially if he was sick or hurting.

Brooke is walking out the door when she turns around and realizes I'm still staring and Nathan and Angie, trying to fix their picture in my mind. "Who could ever have imagined..."

"I know, Broody. I know."

They are sitting across the table from me, Lucas' arm around Brooke's shoulders and she resting her head lightly on his chest. They also look stressed and very tired. "Thank you for the ice cream, Tutormom."

"You're welcome. I figured you guys could use the break."

"You wanted to talk to us."

"Just a little thing. I realize that you have to focus on Angie, specially while she is at serious risk, but you do realize you are driving Peyton crazy."

They both smile at that, which really bothers me. "You think this is amusing, guys?"

"No, sis. It's just that we know it. We had very graphic evidence that Peyton going a little bonkers this morning." They tell me of the condom experiment.

"Well, I had a long conversation with her yesterday morning, and she was going on and on about how Brooke was trying to steal Lucas from her, and so on."

"I probably made things even worse this afternoon, by kicking her out of the ICU."

"Why?"

"Honestly, she was going on and on about her feelings while I had Angie with difficulty breathing in my arms. It was a choice of kicking her out or breaking up with her right then and there."

"And why didn't you?"

"What?"

"Break it up."

"I'm not ready to do that. Not in the middle of what we are going through. Besides, she may still come to her senses. Peyton is not crazy. She is a smart woman with a good heart. She's just not real good with harsh stuff."

I think that may be a little shortsighted, but I'll keep this opinion to myself, for now. I look at the two of them, cuddling like they used to do in high school. "You do realize the two of you look like a couple, don't you?"

They exchange a look. "So?" Lucas asks.

"I think we are a little bit past caring, Tutormom."

"All right, guys. You have my blessing for whatever you do, really. Take whatever comfort you need from each other. I do understand you both need it. But there will probably be consequences."

"We know, Hales. We knew it from the start."

"Very well, let's go back to the hospital. I'll go keep Nathan company for a few hours. I want you two to go home, shower and take a nap. We'll be right there when you come back."

"Thank you, Tutormom."

"Thanks, Hales."

"See you later."

Lucas turns to Brooke. "Can I go to your place? I don't want to deal with drama now."

"Of course. Let's take my car."

I'm holding her as I fall asleep, and I wake up with Brooke coming out of the bed. I check my phone, and it's four in the morning.

"Did anything happen, Pretty Girl?"

"No. I just think we should go back."

"That's fine. Do you want to eat something?"

"Hot chocolate and some fruit?"

"Perfect."

We get back to Angie's room at half past four. Haley has Angie on her arms, and Nathan is napping in a chair.

"Hey, Tutormom. Is everything Ok?"

"No changes, Tigger. She is still struggling, but, you know, she is still struggling."

"That was pretty weird, Sis."

"It's four something in the morning, bil. Give me a break."

"Sorry. Thank you. You guys are amazing."

"You're welcome. We're going, but I'll come back and keep Brooke company while you guys are at the lawyer, ok?"

"That's fine. See you two in a few hours."

I stay with with Angie and Brooke, then leave to go to the lawyer. I stop at the house and thankfully, Peyton isn't there. I change, put a couple of changes of clothes and my computer in a backpack, and head away.

It's a fancy office, occupying a whole floor in a commercial building near the center of town. It's all glass and pale wood, and a few people looking serious and busy. I identify myself to the receptionist and I am taken to a meeting room, where Nathan and Deb are already waiting, looking uncomfortable.

Deb smiles when she sees me. "Hi, Lucas. I'm glad to see you. How's Angie?"

"It's the same. She is slowly getting better from the infection, and should have her first surgery by the weekend."

"Do you think I could come by and visit her and Brooke?"

"Of course. Come this afternoon, if you have the time."

"I'll do that."

"I put my hand on Nathan's shoulder and squeeze. This is not really a happy occasion for any of us."

A short bald guy in his sixties comes in, accompanied by a young blonde associate that starts arranging her hair when she sees Nathan and I. Deb just looks at the two of us and smiles. The bald guy sits down in front of us and introduces himself.

"My name is Peter Boyle, and this is my associate Lucy Kerr. You are Deborah Lee, Lucas and Nathan Scott.. For these proceedings, Lucas Scott is also representing his sister, the minor Lily Scott, named in the will."

He picks up an envelope, opens it and picks up a piece of paper. "Very well, the stipulations of the will are as follows: For my ex-wife and partner Deborah Lee, I leave my share of Dan Scott Motors. For my youngest son Nathan Scott, I leave my current residence, the beach house located at 115 Noxbury Street, the contents of said house, except the books, and the cash amount of one million dollars. For my eldest son, Lucas Scott I leave the entirety of my book collection. The remainder of my estate, after taxes and fees, is to be divided equally between Lucas Scott and Lily Scott, with her part being held in a trust fund to be curated by Lucas Scott, in accordance to her needs, and released to her full control when she reaches the age of twenty one. Any questions?"

I ask. "What's the remainder of his estate?"

"Well, That includes cash, his car, diverse real estate holdings, including some commercial properties in Tree Hill, a small apartment complex and participation in a few businesses. The total value of the bequest is something near three and a half million dollars, to be divided between you and your sister."

"Any of you intend to contest any part of this will at this time?"

We exchange glances. "No."

"Then please sign this document."

"Mr Lucas Scott. In addition to the bequest, your father left you this letter. He hoped you would read it at your convenience."

"Thank you Mr. Boyle."

"Inside this folder there is a detailed description of the bequest, as well as instructions on how to set up a trust fund. My office will be happy to help you in this, if you wish. In the instructions, you are also indicated to be the executor of this portion of the estate. Your mother will sign on behalf of your sister, to accept whatever division you care establish for the bequest."

"Thank you." Fucking guilt money. I was so furious I was ready to start breaking stuff. Damn Dan Scott. Even beyond the grave he tortures me.I feel Nathan's strong arm across my shoulders, and him gently pulling me to the elevators.

"I know, Luke. Our father was an ass."

"Guilt money, Nate. I can't even give it all to charity, or burn it, because I have to divide it and set up Lily's thing."

"I'll tell you one thing, big brother. I didn't want anything from him. But that million dollars is going to come very handy now. Things were getting stretched pretty thin at home, you know?"

"I didn't know, but I suspected. You could always come to me for help. You know that."

"I know it. But thanks to Dan Scott, now I don't need it. By the way, I'm going to sell the beach house."

"That should take care of you and Haley for quite a while. What's next, Nate? I'm sure your mom could use you to manage de dealership."

"I'm going to try hard for the NBA another season or two. If I can't find a way, I'll think of something else."

"Sounds like a plan, little brother."

"What about you? What are you going to do about this inheritance shit?"

"I'm not going to worry about this until Angie is out of the danger zone. It's just going to upset me, and I don't need more reasons for upset. Same thing with Dan's letter. I'll think about it later."

"Do you know what you're going to do about the books? It's a lot of books."

"I know. It's a fine collection too. You know, if it was just that, I wouldn't be mad. I can't fault anyone for wanting a good home for their books. Even Dan. I hope I have some appreciative person to pass them on to when it's my turn. Trouble is, right now, I don't have anywhere to put it."

"The lawyer said you got some real estate. Maybe there's a place for the books there?"

"How long do I have to figure this out?"

"Let me get back to you on that, after I talk to a realtor."

Something occurs to me. "How much was the beach house appraised for? "

"One million one hundred, plus another hundred for the furnishings. Do you want it?"

"I might. Give me a week to think about it. It would save us a pretty penny on realtors"

"I'll give you a month, big brother. I'm not in a hurry. I'll get you a key for you to go take a look."

That's fine. Talking about pretty penny, should we go back to the hospital?"

He laughs. "She told you about that."

"Yes, your highness. Subject came up when I decided to inflict her Penelope on our poor unsuspecting Angie. Her words."

"I like Penelope. I kind of though we would use it if we ever had a daughter."

"One Penelope per generation is probably enough."

He laughs again. "You may be right about that."

"Tutormom"

"Tigger"

"I can't have her die. I just can't."

"Sweetie, you took a baby into your heart and called her daughter. Now she is very sick and she may die. I'm a mother too, just for a lot longer than you. I'll tell you a secret. You wake up with that fear every day. Do you remember when Jamie was kidnapped, what? Three months ago? I get it, Tigger. Just pray she'll get better. Just imagine yourself at her graduation, at her wedding or at the birth of your first grandkid. Let this future be your happy place for now. And keep breathing, you and her."

"She will be a cheerleader, and she will date a ball player. Lucas will want to kill the boy, but I'm not going to let him. We will be there, at her high school graduation, and holding our first grandkid. Luke will be so proud..."

Haley is shocked. Take away the pretense, and the happy places Brooke can see all have Lucas right there besides her. She wonders what Lucas happy place would look like, but she knows. He's given up on this particular kind of happy a long time ago.

"Brooke. I'm sorry. I know it's not the time, nor the place. But I'll say one little thing, as a friend to both of you."

"What, Tutormom?"

"He'll be there for Angie. But he is not going to be Keith to your Karen."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for the reviews, Dianehermans and Sandygirl. As usual, I own nothing related to OTH.

Chapter 6

" _Code blue, code blue..."_

Suddenly she stops breathing and goes limp in my arms. The monitors that are attached to her start blinking red and producing angry beeping sounds. I look up and hear Brooke screaming "No! No.. My baby, No!" I can feel my own defective heart constricting in my chest. A group of people rush in.

Someone takes Angie away from my arms, and I hear a voice saying: "Get them out of here."

We are dragged out of the room, while Brooke is still screaming. "My baby, no! Let me stay with her!"

I wrap my arms around a struggling, screaming Brooke. "Let them do their job, Brooke. Please."

We walk out of the pediatric ICU and into the waiting area, Brooke is a limp rag in my arms, not even strong enough to cry.

"Brooke."

She wipes her face and looks at me. "Yes, Lucas?"

"Don't panic, please. I'm having chest pains. It's probably nothing, but I should get it checked out. Would you walk me down to emergency, please?"

I see all the panic and pain get pushed down, as she goes into action. "Nurse, nurse!"

"Yes, m'am?"

"He's got a heart condition, and he is having chest pains. Can you get me a wheelchair, please?"

"Just a second." She gets to a phone. Orderly and wheelchair to pediatric ICU waiting area stat. Possible heart attack in course." Thirty seconds later a tall male nurse appears running with a wheel chair.

Brooke turns to the nurse. "We are waiting for news of our daughter. Would you please inform whoever is in charge about where we are?" The nurse nods. "Thank you."

Brave, beyond all expectation.

An hour later I'm lying down in one of the exam bays in emergency, and a young doctor comes to talk to us. "You just had an episode of stress induced arrhythmia. It happens even with healthy hearts, but, with your condition, it is more likely to occur. It's uncomfortable, and if it recurs, you might want to talk to your cardiologist about episodic remedies, or even a pacemaker. Right now, we gave you some medication, and you are cleared to go. I would just suggest you lie down here another hour. Just rest a bit."

I look at Brooke, and she is crumbling right before my eyes. She staring at me, her eyes huge and filled with tears. "Broody... Your heart. I wasn't thinking. How could I... Angie? You? I couldn't... I couldn't..."

I pull her to the cot and accommodate her half on top of me. I give her about ten minutes before I talk.

"Brooke."

"What?"

"Pay attention, please. You were not risking my life. My heart just proved much stronger than we knew, my love. Our daughter's heart stopped beating, right in my arms, and all this defective heart of mine did was miss a couple of beats. I'm going to be fine. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Broody. I'm sorry. It's too much."

"It is too much, and for that I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of me."

"We're in this together. You are not allowed to check out."

"I know. Let's just lie here a bit and wait for news from Angie. Right now, no news is good news."

A few minutes later Dr. Sequeira showed up. She looked serious, but not desolate, which probably meant their Angie was still among the living. "Brooke."

She lifted her head. "Yes?"

"Dr. Sequeira is here"

"Is she alive?"

"I think so."

"Mr Scott, Miss Davis. Angie is undergoing emergency surgery as we speak. You know her heart stopped once, nearly two hours ago. We managed to resuscitate her. About half an hour later, while we were running tests, her heart stopped again, and again we managed to bring her back. Dr. Copeland decided that the stress of pumping through two defective valves, plus the pulmonary edema, was placing too much strain on Angie's heart, so he decided to go ahead with the pulmonary valvuloplasty despite the risk of worsening her infection. He is also going to place a clip on the aortic valve, to improve flow. If successful, this should decrease the load in her heart quite considerably, and also control the pulmonary edema."

"How long is the surgery?"

"Another three to five hours. Are you going to stay here? I'll come with news as they become available."

"I think we are going back to the waiting area of the pediatric ICU. The people here probably want their treatment bay back."

"Are you ok, Mr. Scott?"

"I'm fine. It was just an episode of stress induced arrhythmia."

They walked back to the waiting area, and Lucas thought of calling Nathan and Haley, but decided he was too spent to talk on the phone. Instead he stretched his legs and accommodated a curled up Brooke on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her breathing, just as she quietly listened to the sound of his heart.

Peyton arrived at the pediatric ICU floor, and was very surprised to find Lucas and Brooke sitting in the waiting area. She was even more surprised to see the way her fiancee was wrapped around her best friend, the two of them completely enclosed in their own little bubble. She hesitated in approaching them, and ended up overhearing a conversation between two women from the hospital's staff.

"Is that the couple people are talking about?"

"Yes. The Peeds ICU staff calls them the lovebirds."

"Well, from the looks from here, it certainly fits."

"They say it's amazing how they care for each other, and for their baby."

"Unfortunately, their baby girl arrested twice this afternoon, but they managed to bring her back. She is in surgery now."

"Oh. Poor kids. That's really rough."

"Well, I hope she makes it. Who's operating?"

"Dr. Copeland, I think."

"Well, if that's the case, at least she is in good hands."

Peyton's legs felt like jelly. The lovebirds? For a moment she could feel her heart turning to ice in her chest. Then the remainder of the conversation penetrates her addled mind. Arrested twice? Surgery? She looks again at Brooke and Lucas and she finally understands, at least in part, what they were going through. She turned to one of the women. "Do you mean their baby's heart stopped this afternoon? Twice?"

"That's right. It's a miracle she is still alive." The woman looks at Peyton. "Do you know them?"

Peyton stares at the ground. "They are my friends." Peyton turns around and starts to leave.

"Well? Aren't you going to talk to them? They need all the support they can get, you know?"

Peyton shakes her head. She knows she is only good at getting between them. She speaks softly. "I think they have what they need right now."

"Tigger."

I lift my head from Lucas chest, to see Haley's concerned face staring at us. Lucas seems to be napping, but he stirs as well.

"Tutormom."

"What happened?"

I get up from Lucas lap and hug Haley. Then I get her to sit besides Lucas and stand in front of them. "She is in surgery. Her heart stopped, twice, and they managed to bring her back. Now they are working on fixing her heart, so it won't keep stopping."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. How long has it been?"

I look at my phone. It's nine in the evening. "She's been in surgery for about five hours now. We should be hearing news soon."

Lucas frowns and looks at Haley. "Why are you here, sis? You were supposed to come in the morning."

She looks at me and at Lucas. "Peyton called. She told me I should come see you."

"Peyton?" He looks at me, and I shrug. "We didn't see Peyton."

"Well, she probably saw you."

I picture in my mind what Peyton would have seen, if she walked in here sometime in the last few hours. Then I look into Lucas eyes, and I see him reach the same conclusion. He reaches out to me, grabbing my hands, and looking into my eyes.. "It doesn't matter, Pretty Girl. I'll deal with Peyton and her issues later."

His eyes pierce me. After the incident with his heart, I'm not sure I have any defenses left as far as Lucas Scott is concerned. The idea of losing him... I'll just wait until our daughter is out of danger. "That's fine, Broody. We'll deal with Peyton later."

Haley, perceptive as always, looks at me with a puzzled face. "Did something else happened? Did something change?"

"Yes, tutormom. But ir's not important. We'll talk about it later. Can you stick around?"

"Yes. I told Nathan not to wait. But I should call him."

"Go ahead. Broody and I are not going anywhere."

It was still a little while before Dr. Copeland came. "Lucas, Brooke. She's fine. I repaired the her pulmonary valve, which is a permanent fix, and placed a clip on her aortic valve, to improve blood flow. This will decrease the strain in her heart immediately, and also take care of the fluid in her lungs in a couple of days. The risk is worsening the infection, which we will monitor closely in the next few days. She remains in critical state, but we should see a substantial improvement soon. The surgery itself was laparoscopic, so we only have three small incisions to worry about, and a much easier recovery. She'll be in post-op observation until the morning, and she will come back to the ICU after that. You might want to go home now, and be back here by eight. We'll be in touch if anything changes. Any questions?"

Lucas and I exchange glances. "No. Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome. I heard what happened. Are you ok Lucas?"

"I'm fine. It was just a temporary arrhythmia. I have HCM."

"Ah. I see. I'll double check your chart before I leave today, but this is entirely normal, given the circumstances. I know it was an extremely difficult day. But things should improve now."

We walk out of the hospital, Haley, Lucas and I, and we stop at the parking lot's entrance and hug each other..

"Goodnight, Tigger and Luke. Try to rest. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Tutormom."

"Bye, Hales. Thanks."

I glance at Lucas and take his hand, intertwining our fingers. he responds with a small smile. "Let's go eat something, Broody."

"All right. Your car."

We drive to an all-night diner. Lucas asks for soup and a salad, I ask for a burger with fries, and we share a chocolate shake. We talk about the food, and the weather, lost in each others eyes. What lies between us today is too big, too heavy for words. Tomorrow is another day, but today we stared death in the face, and we all survived.

We drive to my place and we stand at the door. "Lucas."

"Pretty Girl."

"I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"You must feel free to say no, if it feels wrong to you."

"All right."

"There's a lot unsaid between us. A lot that we must deal with, before we can see what we really have between us. And now is not the time."

"I agree."

"But I need you tonight, Broody. I need to feel alive again. Somehow, we need to put this day behind us. It's a truce, nothing changes. But tonight, I want you to make love to me."

He answers me with a kiss. If starts sweet, but very quickly we are lost in a maelstrom of need, of heartbreak and of lust and of love. We enter the house without breaking our kiss, and clumsily we undress on our way to the bedroom. The first time around we are rushed, He lies on top of me as we kiss and I feel him inside me, filling me and we finish quickly. We lie next to each other, kissing and caressing our naked bodies and very soon we are at it again. The second time I straddle him, swaying my hips slowly, as we lock eyes and lose ourselves in each other, as the pleasure mounts slowly, into unbelievable heights. We sleep lightly in each other arms, and twice more, during that night, we do it, and, for a few moments, we feel the presence of death among us fade a bit, as we recall the rhythms of our bodies.

I open my eyes and check the bedstand clock. Half past six, and the bed is still warm with his presence. I hunt around for my panties, but I cant find them, so I grab a pair of fresh ones and a old t-shirt of his and head out of the bedroom. I follow my nose for the smell of coffee.

"Good morning, Broody."

"Morning, Pretty Girl. Like that look on you."

I give him a narrow eyed stare as I slide a hand through my tangled hair.. "What? Bed hair and thoroughly fucked?" I thought we'd be awkward, but I was wrong. This feels as natural as breathing.

He smiles a bit. "No. I just think my t-shirts look good on you. French toast, coffee and juice. Do you want bacon?"

"No, thanks. The French toast will do. Any news?"

"No, which is good, I guess. I need to stop by my home on the way to the hospital for a change of clothes. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He wants to check on Peyton, but he is being too tactful to say it out loud. Let me just eat this and have a quick shower. Do you want to shower here or at your place?"

"I'd prefer there."

"We eat in silence, and he cleans up the kitchen while I get myself ready. I put on a light green track suit, white sneakers and tie my hair in a ponytail. We drive to his place and he lets us in. "You can make more coffee, if you want, Pretty Girl. I'll be fifteen minutes."

He disappears into the master bedroom, and I go to the kitchen to prepare coffee. Finally my eyes fall on the note in the kitchen counter, with the engagement ring on top of it. My heart does a brief somersault. The note is folded, a white paper rectangle with the ring on top of it. My fingers itch to unfold it and read it, but instead I finish making coffee and I stand in a corner of the kitchen, sipping my coffee and keeping a weary eye on the note.

He comes out a few minutes later, wearing faded jeans, a white t-shirt and black converses, his short hair still wet. He looks a little concerned. "She didn't sleep in the bed..." He follows my stare and sees the note. "Ah." He picks up the note and reads it, his face an unreadable mask. Silently, he hands me the note. It reads "I need some time. Take care of them. Love, P."

He gives a brief smile. "I guess I've been dumped. Not entirely unexpected, considering, and appropriate too. A bit surprising, though"

"Oh, she'll be back."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I rather liked the Lucas Scott character from seasons 1-4, but I have to say he mostly came across as a brainless idiot in season five. I this fic, I'm trying to build his character in a way that gives some sense to his behavior in Season five. You, my readers may be the judge if I'm succeeding. As usual, I owe nothing of OTH.

Chapter 7

I'm preparing breakfast, as Nathan is helping Jamie get ready for preschool. Smiley pancakes for everyone, coffee for the grown ups and chocolate milk for my little angel. I look at Nathan coming to the kitchen with Jamie on his shoulders and I shake my head in disbelief, that eight months ago he was wheelchair bound, and now he wants to go back to playing professional ball for a living.

"Good morning, boys. I have smiley pancakes for everyone, and I'd really like a kiss from each one of you in return."

Nathan sets Jamie down and he runs to me, climbing in one of the breakfast table stools and giving me the requested kiss. "Good morning, Mommy."

Next Nathan grabs me by the waist and plants a very sweet kiss on my lips, making me tingle everywhere. After all these years, this boy still takes my breath away. "Good morning, Haley. I didn't see you coming in last night. Is everything ok?"

"As well as it could be." I briefly told Nathan what happened yesterday, but I couldn't report on Brooke and Lucas state of mind yet. "I'm taking them some homemade food on my way to school this morning."

"Did anything happen to Angie yesterday, mommy?"

"She had surgery, and it was a little scary, but she is doing fine now."

Jamie looks a little sad. "I miss uncle Lucas and aunt Brooke." His eyes brighten suddenly. "Is uncle Lucas marrying aunt Brooke now that they have a baby together?"

Nathan and I exchange an amused glance, and Nathan replies. "I don't think so, Jimmy Jam. I think uncle Lucas is still marrying aunt Peyton."

"He should marry aunt Brooke instead."

"Why, sweetie?"

"Well, first, I think Angie would prefer if her mommy and daddy were together."

"I agree, but sometimes mommies and daddies don't live together, and that's ok."

"Second, I like aunt Peyton, but I think aunt Brooke is much cooler."

"That's fine too. You don't have to like everybody the same." And I totally agree with him.

"Third. I think uncle Lucas likes aunt Brooke more. He looks at her just like daddy looks at you sometimes. He doesn't look at aunt Peyton like that."

That one catches Nathan in the act of sipping his coffee, and we end up with coffee all over the place. "Damn. Sorry guys."

"It's ok, daddy."

"You may be right, Jimmy Jam, but those three have to figure out this stuff among them." Both my phone and Nathan's ring, almost at the same time. It's Mia on mine.

"Hi, girlie, what's up?"

"Hi Haley. I'm at Red Bedroom, cause I was supposed to help Peyton lay down a demo for this band. We are all here, but Peyton is missing. Her phone is going straight to voicemail. Do you know where she is?"

"Just a second." I check my phone for messages, and, in fact, there's a message from Peyton, sent last night, saying she had to go out of town, and asking me to help Mia at Red Bedroom for a few days. I wonder if this has anything to do with her sending me to the hospital last night. "She left me a message asking me to help you with Red Bedroom for a few days. I just hadn't noticed it. Can you get started? I'll be there in an hour or so."

"That's fine. We'll be here."

Nathan is hanging up from a phone call of his own. "Mine was Mia. I'm needed at Red Bedroom. Peyton appears to have gone out of town. What was yours?"

"I think it was a job offer. Have you ever heard about something called Slamball?"

Since I opened my eyes this morning, I'm expecting guilt and shame for what we did last night to hit me. It doesn't. For a moment yesterday, I thought I was going to lose both of them. If I did, I know I wouldn't outlive them by much. Last night was not about pleasure, lust or romance. It was about being alive. Apparently, even my prickly self-judgement doesn't feel it should recriminate me for that.

"Lucas."

"Pretty Girl?"

"Don't you feel guilty over what we did last night?"

"No. You needed it, and that's enough for me. Yesterday was tough, but I know it was even worse for you. I can only imagine how I would feel if the arrhythmia scare was with you instead of me. The truth is, I'm glad I could be there for you in this way. Not that what we did was any hardship either."

"So, you're happy to go back to platonic."

"Yes. Angie first, my love. Everything else later."

Of course, him calling me that is confusing. But at least we seem to be on the same page, more or less. We get back into the car, to drive back to the hospital. On the way, I stop at a drugstore and get out. Lucas follows me. "What do you need here, Pretty Girl?"

I stop and look into his eyes. I confess I'm curious about his reaction. "Next day pill, Broody."

He keeps his eyes on mine, squints and creases his forehead. Ten second pass, then a little longer. He begins to say something and gives up. A longer pause. Finally, he nods. He is really, really conflicted about it. Of course it's not the time for a baby. Common sense prevailed in his mind too, at the end. But he very much wants another child. With me. Those thirty seconds of silent inner struggle were the most sincere, most amazing declaration of love ever. I think he may be mine after all.

Angie is back at the ICU when we return to the hospital. Her breathing is a little easier, and she lost the blueish tinge to her fingers and toes. They are not giving her oxygen anymore, but she now has three small surgical incisions and a drain. Doctor Sequeira comes by an tells us her lung edema is down already and that her infection is no worse than it was yesterday. She tells us we should expect at least another week in the hospital, but that she may be going to a regular room in a couple of days, and that they may be discontinuing the sedation in twenty-four hours. "Be ready for a lot of crying."

Lucas and I exchange a glance and a small smile. Right now, there's nothing in the world either one of us wants more than to hear Angie crying.

An hour later Haley sends a message to Lucas phone, asking him to meet her outside. A few minutes later Haley comes into the room. "Hey Tigger."

"Hi, Tutormom. How are Tutordad and Tutorbaby?"

"They are fine. I brought you guys some food. Chicken salad, pumpkin pie and a thermos with ice tea."

"Hm. Thanks. You're a lifesaver. So, what else is up?"

"Have you ever heard of something called Slamball?"

"No."

"I wish I hadn't either. It's a professional sport. Some Slamball franchise offered Nathan a job playing this thing. I watched a bit of it on the Internet. It's terrifying."

"Tell him not to play."

"I can't. It's his dreams, Brooke. He says it will convince the NBA that he is recovered enough to play actual basketball."

"I'll be there to hold your hand and be terrified with you, I promise."

"Thank you, Tigger. Lucas told me about Peyton, the note and the ring thing."

"Well. They've only been together three weeks. Angie was bound to complicate things.

"Brooke, we all know that Peyton sees what she wants to see. But even she would have a hard time to ignore what's staring everybody in the face."

"What?"

"That there is a lot more going on between you and Lucas than shared parenthood."

I look at the floor, and think for a bit. "Listen, Tutomom. You're right about that. But mostly I need to work this out with him. Right now you know we have other priorities. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, Tigger. What can I do?"

"Can you check out the nursery at my house? See that it is clean and that it has everything a six-month-old needs? They are talking about discharging her in a week or so."

"Just leave it to me. Don't worry. One of us will come at night to give you too a breather, ok?"

I get to Red Bedroom and Mia is already at work. The band is young and fresh, a bit green as performers, but with a lot of raw talent. I spend a couple of hours making suggestions and tightening up some of their arrangements. This is something Peyton is truly gifted at, but both Mia and I have worked with Peyton long enough that we can pretend to be her for a while. Finally, during a break, I can actually talk to Mia.

"Thank you so much for coming, Haley. I couldn't do this without you."

"You're welcome, although this is really a favor to Peyton." Actually, Mia and I take a producer's credit in their demo, and some money for our morning's work, so it's not exactly a favor, except for the short notice.

"Do you know how long Peyton is going to be away? The studio is booked solid, and I have to rejoin the tour in a week or so."

"I have no idea, although Peyton knows this for sure."

"What happened? Some family problem?"

"She's having problems with Lucas."

"Damn. What's he done this time? Told her again that he hates her?"

I tell her the whole Angie story, the week long struggle an the surgery, and about the ring and the note.

Mia is surprised. "So, she dumped him? After all the drama with Lindsay?"

"It looks like the engagement is off, but I'm not sure about dumping."

She starts crying before she ever opens her eyes. In the two days since the surgery they've slowly removed the sedation, and all the discomfort in the world hits their little girl. So she cries, and cries. She is soon transferred to a regular room, and all the wires, the drains and the catheter are removed, so that just the line into a vein at her ankle remains. It's easy now to hold her, even to pace back and forth with her. We get a bottle of warm human milk every four hours, initially just two ounces at a time, but increasing every time. She recognizes us, specially Brooke, whose voice has a visibly calming effect on the distressed baby, and my arms, which appear to have a similar, if less pronounced effect. So, six hours after she woke up, after we saw her beautiful brown eyes again, six hours of incessant crying, with two feedings, a bath and the first diaper change, she finally falls asleep, exhausted. The private room has a daybed, where Brooke and I sit, mentally, physically and emotionally drained by the last six hours.

"Wow. This was like those first days with her. She would just cry non-stop."

"She was scared then, lost among strangers. Now she is just uncomfortable. She knows she is home."

She looks at me, and something that had been broken behind her hazel eyes begins to knit itself back together. "She is going to be ok, isn't she?"

"Yes, my love. I think she is. And so will you."

She frowns. "Why do you call me that?"

I smile. "It makes you uncomfortable."

"Yes it does. Why do you do it?"

"It's a reminder, to both of us. You walked away with a piece of my heart. I never really got it back."

"I left a piece of mine too."

"You can call me that too, if you want."

She reaches up with one hand and touches me lightly on the cheek. "I'm scared, Broody. We need to make this work. For her. And we've never been very good at it."

"Baby steps, Brooke Davis. Baby steps." She justs nods.

She stays behind after class.

"Ms. Scott, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Samantha. What can I do for you?"

"Please, call me Sam. I've finished reading Coach Scott's book."

"Did you like it?"

"Well, I like it, but I don't love it. I think I get what you mean by having a voice. But his point of view seems naive, almost childish, I think."

"That's a good point. Compared to you, he had a very protected childhood."

"I looked up your songs. You're pretty amazing. I love Halo."

"It's my favorite too. That song means a lot to me."

"Do you still compose and perform?"

"Yes. I'm sort of working on a new album, and I still put on a show at Tric from time to time. Are you very busy after school?"

"I have some homework..."

"If you can, come around after last period. I need to go by Red Bedroom, which is Peyton's recording label and studio. I'd love to have your company. I'll drop you off wherever you want afterwards."

Her eyes open wide with excitement. "I'll try. You know, I wanted to ask you something else. I've begun writing an essay on Ravens, but you suggested I interview Coach Scott. I've looked for him, but people told me he's on leave. Do you have any idea when I can meet him?"

"I'll talk to him, try to arrange something, all right?"

"That's ok. Thanks."

We get to the studio around half past three, and Mia is finishing the editing of this morning's demo. She lets me hear the end result, and gives Sam a tour of the label and the studio. After that, I play a couple of my new songs for Sam, as Mia plays one of hers. We then begin to play around with a song idea Mia had shown me a while back, and Sam suggests lyrics for it. Sam's gift with words translates nicely to song lyrics. We get completely caught up in it, and a few hours later we have a beautiful single, song by Mia and I, and lyrics by Sam, about a young girl who lost herself and is trying to find her way back. We call it "Find the Star". We agree to come back the next day to arrange and record it as a vocal duo for Mia and I.

Back at the car I ask her. "So where should I drop you off?" She looks a little put off by the question.

"My foster home is northwest, by the tracks."

"What is it, sweetie?"

She looks uncomfortable. "It's nothing."

I raise my voice a little. "Spill it, little girl!"

She gives me a death stare and raises her voice too. "I'm hungry, ok? I don't have money, and if I get home now, there will be no food left."

I stop the car. "Give me your foster mom number." She punches the number on my phone.

"Her name is Alice. Alice Drew."

"Hello? Ms. Drew?"

A tired voice. "Yes."

"My name is Haley Scott, and I'm Samantha's English teacher at school."

"Is there any problem?"

"No. She was working on a project with me until now. I just wanted to ask if she could stay at my house tonight."

"If it's not a bother."

"It's no problem. I'll take her to school tomorrow."

"Then it's fine."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"It's not necessary. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I turn to her. "So, do you mind?"

I can see she is still very uncomfortable. "Thank you Ms. Scott. I promise not to bother you."

I put a hand on one of her shoulders. "We just composed a song together, sweetie. Outside school, please, call me Haley. All right, let's go meet my boys."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _"Lost among the mirrors._

 _Stepping through the clouds._

 _Hidden in the lights._

 _Not here, but close by,_

 _To look into his eyes._

 _And find the star..."_

Mia and I are working on finishing up this morning's demo when the door opens and Peyton walks in, nearly screaming at us.

"Are you guys kidding? When did you..."

I flinch and turn to her. "Indoor voice, Goldilocks. Glad to see you."

"Sorry." She is clearly very excited. "I loved that song. Loved it. I think it could be a huge hit. When did you guys compose it? Who the hell is Samantha Walker?"

Mia and I exchange glances and smile. We did a vocal duo arrangement, with Mia on the piano, me playing the guitar and a drummer we conjured up for the occasion. We were very, very pleased with the result. We recorded a demo and sent it to to Peyton's phone a couple of days ago. I was kind of hoping precisely for the reaction we are getting. "Samantha is a student of mine, a sophomore at Tree Hill High. She has a lot of potential as a writer. I brought her over here after class three days ago to show her the studio. Mia and I were playing around with this song idea she had. Sam started trying to come up with lyrics for the song, and, a few hours later, we had "Find the Star". We didn't set out to do anything. Just like a lot of nice songs, it just happened. So, what should we do with it?"

"Do you guys see yourselves writing more songs, or touring together?"

"I don't think so. Both Mia and I are already working on our own solo albums, and we are at very different places in our lives. I think we prefer to deal with this as a one time thing."

"In that case, we'll release it as a single. I want to keep the acoustic arrangement you guys did, that's really perfect, but maybe add a sax track and back vocals. What do you think?"

"I can see the sax track working, maybe beginning the song with a sax solo stating the basic melody, and then placing it in the background, coming forward in the vocal pauses, and another solo, before the coda. I'd prefer not to get into the back vocals. The simplicity of the arrangement is part of the reason it's so effective."

"I agree with Haley. But I want to re-record the vocal track with the sax on the background. I think it will change the dynamics a bit."

"That's fine. I'll check your contract, but I think we can write something separate for this one. I'll budget fifty thousand for the studio's standard cut of fifty percent of the revenue. This will cover production costs, including a nice video clip, that I'll direct myself, and some aggressive promoting. Each one of you gets twenty two and a half percent, for performing and composing the song and Samantha gets five percent for the lyrics. The two of you could buy her share of the rights, get her started on a college fund."

"We'll discuss it with her and her legal guardian."

"This song has megahit written all over it, girls. You guys are brilliant." Suddenly she turns serious. "Haley, how's Angie doing? Is she still alive?"

"She's basically fine. They are discharging her tomorrow."

"Thank god. Please, don't tell them I'm back in town. I'm not ready to deal with them. I came back just for this song."

I frown a bit at her. "Peyton, you left things hanging. You should talk to Lucas soon."

"I know."

Brooke is holding the smiling baby up and talking to her. "We're going home, bunny, Yes we are. Look at daddy, carrying all your stuff. That's a handsome daddy you have..." Angie tried to answer as she could. "Ba, ba... da da Da!".

We stop at the front of the hospital. "Just wait here a bit, I'll get the car." I run to the parking lot, to the black Suburban I inherited from Dan. It's the closest thing to a family car we have. I pull the car up. The car seat is already in place, so I just open the door for Brooke to strap Angie, while I pick up her bags and put them in back. Brooke stays on the backseat, entertaining Angie, while I drive my girls to their home. Actually, to our home, at least for now. Angie is still very fragile, waking up scared several times in the middle of the night and crying a lot, even during the day. Brooke is not sleeping well either. So, for the time being, I'm staying at Brooke's home, as we all try to adjust to a routine that involves work, housekeeping, parenting and finding exactly where we stand with each other.

"I can go to the supermarket later, if you help me making a list."

"I think the first order of business is cleaning. The house hasn't seen a vacuum cleaner in weeks. We also need to do laundry."

My phone rings. "Hi Hales, what's up?"

"You're headed home?"

"Already there."

"Can we go later tonight, movie and a pizza?"

I turn to Brooke. "The Scotts tonight? Movie and a pizza?"

"Add ice cream and you're on."

"What time?"

"Say seven? Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can all sleep a little late."

"Hales? Yes for pizza, if you'll bring ice cream. Rocky road. Seven?"

"That's fine, Lucas. See you soon. Kiss for the girls."

When we got in, Angie began fussing. It was probably hunger, so I prepared a twelve ounce bottle of formula and handed it to Brooke. As she fed Angie, she hummed off tune pop songs. I was going to gather dirty laundry for washing, but I couldn't help myself. I just stopped a little ou of sight and stared. Without lifting her eyes Brooke stopped humming. "Stop staring, Broody. Just come here and sit beside us."

"How did you..."

"I keep doing the exact same thing, silly."

I sat in the carpet in front of her, so we could talk face to face.

"Lucas. We need to be honest and open to each other. For her."

"I know."

"So, given our history, I know I have to take the first step. Since I asked you to be Angie's Daddy, you've been nothing short of amazing. Even though we haven't talked, I haven't been hiding my feelings from you. You know that I am, once again, head over heels in love with you. And that scares me senseless. And it's not just my fear of getting my heart broken. It's also my fear of upsetting the friendship we have, and that both Angie and I need."

"I don't think I've been hiding it either, but, for the record, I'm hopelessly in love with you too. And I'm also terrified, for the same reasons you are."

Angie splutters a bit, and Brooke takes the bottle out of her mouth. "Can I?"

"Sure." She hands me the baby and the bottle. I accommodate her in my arms and give her back the bottle. She looks at me, eyes half closed while she suckles, a contented smile in her gaze.

"There's something you said. You feel I just threw you away when I broke up with you, five years ago."

"Well, didn't you? I mean, Peyton comes to you, tells you she has feelings for me, and you just sort of toss me to her?"

"You know? Peyton told you?"

"No. I figured it out. Actually Haley did."

"When?"

"When I was doing the revisions for Ravens. It was about six months after Peyton and I broke up. I was still living with Nathan and Haley, and I kept going back to those two days, the rehearsal dinner, the confirmation, the accident at the bridge and you breaking up with me. I told Haley I never really understood what was going on, and we kept talking about it. We realized your fight with Peyton was the key, that you were mad with her, and not with me, and finally we realized that the only thing that fit is if she came to you the night of the rehearsal dinner and told you she had feelings for me. I was very angry with you for a long time after that."

"With me? Not with Peyton?"

"Peyton used your fears to break us apart. She betrayed your friendship with her. But you betrayed me. After a few months I began to realize that, despite those eighty two letter, and everything you said and all the love you claimed, you didn't feel about me the same I felt for you. That's why it was so easy to break up, to keep me at arms length while I fought for you, to move on with Nick and Chase and to push me to Peyton at the State championship game."

"You think it was easy?"

"It sure looked like it. If my best friend had come to me that night and told me he had feelings for you, I would have kicked his ass. I would have told you about it and held you even closer. Instead, you played a little game with me, telling me to stay away from Peyton without telling me why. Like you would have stayed away from one of your best friends on my say so, without an explanation. Then, a second later, you dumped me and closed yourself off."

Brooke stays silent for a long time, closing her eyes. After a while she speaks again. "You're right that I betrayed you. Until this moment, I never really realized how that whole episode looked from your point of view, specially if your feelings for me then were as true as you said they were. I'm very, very sorry for that."

I give her a soft smile. "I did forgive you a long time ago. I needed to, if we were to be friends. I needed you in my life, Pretty Girl."

"But you're very wrong about one thing. It wasn't easy. It was incredibly painful. I was desperately in love with you, through Nick and through Chase, that night in New York and until now. At times I buried it so deep that I almost forgot it, and that's how I could be friends with you. But it never went away."

"Then why did you do it?"

"There were several reasons. I had convinced myself that you really were meant to be with Peyton. I was afraid of the depth of feeling I had for you and how much it would hurt if you walked away. But the most important reason is that I never really believed I deserved us. In the deep recesses of my mind I thought myself unlovable, worthless. As you know, this is the true legacy of my upbringing. The truth is I betrayed myself, just as much as I betrayed you when I dumped you and pushed you away. I guess I proved myself not worthy of us after all."

I laugh a bit. "Besides, I appeared to prove you were right, by going for Peyton, twice, three times if you count junior year."

She frowns at me. "That's right, and it's not funny."

"Peyton and I are not what we appear. But I think this is a subject for some other time. I think it's time to burp this little lady."

She holds out her hands and I give her Angie.

"Changing subjects. I have a favor to ask."

"Anything for you, Pretty Girl."

She giggles at that. "I know we need some kind of family car. Can you exchange that thing for something a little less creepy?"

"Sure." I think a bit. "A pink Hummer?"

She laughs. "A little less conspicuous and a more Earth-friendly. A midsize SUV from one of the top brands, and nothing black, white or silver. What do you think?"

"Perfect. I'll swing by the dealership tomorrow and choose something."

Sam comes into my classroom, a little after last bell. "Hey, Sam. Thank you for coming."

"It's fine. What can I do for you Ms. Scott?"

"Well, we had a long conversation with Peyton Sawyer this morning. She is the owner of Red Bedroom Records. She was very pleased with "Find the Star" and we decided to release it as a single, with a nice video clip. There may be quite a bit of money coming out of it, and we will need to agree about your cut. The standard deal will give you five percent of of the gross revenue generated for the lyrics."

"That's fine, I guess. What do you need from me?"

"You'll need to sign a contract, actually you and your foster mom will need to sign it. I think the idea is to start a college fund for you. We can even offer you a choice. You receive author's rights as they appear, or Mia and I would offer you a lump sum for your share of the rights."

She starts fidgeting. "That's fine, but It's going to get complicated if you involve my foster mom."

"Why?"

"She will try to put her hands on the money."

"There are ways to avoid that."

"I know. But she can make my life very difficult if she is displeased. And she will. This is not a nice woman we are talking about."

"Do you want to be removed from her care?"

"No. There are much worse placings. At least she lets me do what I want, as long as I don't bug her."

"This is not parenting."

Sam's tone becomes icy. "She does it for the money, Ms. Scott."

"I need to get a better feel for your foster mom. Do you mind if we pay her a visit? We'll keep quiet about the song, maybe talk about offering you a job."

"That's fine. I'll try to set up a time next week."

"We're going to have pizza and see a movie with some friends tonight, including Coach Scott. Do you want to join us? I'll just call your foster mom again."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Why?"

"Your interest in me will make her suspicious. Let me call her, and ask to do a sleepover at a friend. She'll not object, and that's not even a lie."

I squeeze her arm. "That's right, sweetie. Friends. Thank you."

"I thank you, Ms. Scott."

Nathan, Haley and Jamie arrived bringing three large pizzas, a box of salad and ice cream. They also brought an unexpected guest, of the teenage female persuasion, looking shy and a bit sullen.

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke!" Jamie runs past me, right into Brooke's arms. "Where's Angie?"

"She is taking a nap, JLuke. If you really quiet you can go take a look at her in the nursery, but she should be awake soon."

"Lucas, Brooke, this Samantha Walker. Sam, this is Lucas, Nathan's brother and writer and this is Brooke Davis."

Brooke looks at the teenager with a kinked eyebrow. "I know you. You tried to shoplift from my store, and pushed me when I caught you."

Samantha looks embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

"I mentioned Sam to you, Lucas. She's a smart kid with a lot of talent for writing. I want you to take a look at her work, and maybe discuss it with her."

"All right, can you look for me on Monday, after lunch?"

"Sure."

Brooke is looking at Sam, taking in the tattered jeans and the t-shirt. "Sam, Haley. Would you follow me?" They disappear into Brooke's bedroom.

Nathan, Jamie and I start playing NBA live, until Angie begins to cry. I pick her up, change a wet diaper, and bring her out. I hand the crying baby to Nathan, and between him and Jamie, they distract Angie enough that she stops crying. I prepare a bottle for Angie and give it to Nathan to feed her.

"So, big brother, are you and Brooke together?"

"No. But I'm living here, for now."

"Can I do a sleepover, uncle Lucas?"

"Of course. Remember it's a house with a little baby, so there's crying in the middle of the night."

"That's ok. I probably wouldn't wake up anyways."

"We've just came from the hospital today, so we need to settle down a bit. What do you say we do a sleepover next Friday?"

"That would be great! Can I, Daddy?"

"Of course. Haley and I could use the break. And we can have Angie anytime you want, big brother, in case you want to take your housemate on a date or something." He gives me a wink.

"Thanks, Nate. Angie is not really fully recovered yet. Physically she is fine. But it was a very traumatic month for her, and she is still a bit unsettled. Once she is past this, I'd love to take you up on your offer."

"And I'd love to spend some quality time with my gorgeous little niece. Isn't that right, princess?

I'm very happy for all of you."

"That's right, uncle Lucas. This is really great."

"Thanks. Do you want to give her the bottle, JLuke?"

"Sure, can I?"

Nathan and I arrange Angie on Jamie's arms and give him the bottle. Angie gets a little restless for being passed around like that, but very soon she focuses on her bottle, watching Jamie with half-lidded eyes. I pull my cellphone for a picture.

Nathan turns to me. "You're all coming to the game on Sunday."

"Sure, we wouldn't miss it. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I've been practicing for a week. So far so good."

"Well, be careful. We both know that the actual game often gets much more intense than practice."

"I'll be careful. You guys just hold Haley and Jamie's hand during the game."

"You can leave that to us."

A minute later the girls come back to the living room.

Haley is the first to see. "Hey! That's really precious."

Brooke looks pleased with herself, so I take a look at Sam. "Hey guys, get a load of Sam."

"Wow, Sam. You're looking very nice."

"She is hot, Daddy!"

We all laugh, except Sam, who flushes a deep crimson. Sam was now wearing a white skirt of some soft material, ending right above the knees, hot pink leggings and her converses. She is also wearing a tight light pink tank top, leaving an inch of bare waist. They did something to her hair, and tied it to one side with a scrunchy and did a little make up. I think she is still maturing, but she is a very pretty girl, and, given a little of Brooke Davis magic, she will be turning heads by next year.

"I have your measurements, sweetie. Can I send you a few more outfits and some make up? It's a rule around here. All girls in this family have to look their best."

"Thanks, but I'm not..."

I interrupt her. "We have a broad notion of what family means, Sam. And you have just been adopted."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I wake up a little disoriented. It was bright outside, and I can hear the birds outside the window. I check the bedside clock, half past eight, and I quickly sit up. What the hell? What woke me up? Ah. The smell of coffee. God, I love that man. I trudge down the stairs, running my hands through my hair. And there they are. Angie on a bouncer, happily playing with her hands and Lucas on an old t-shirt and boxer shorts, smiling brightly at me. I give Angie a peck on the cheek, and another one on his rough face. He gives me a steaming cup of coffee, black, three sugars, and, as I sit on a stool, a plate with french toast and fresh fruit.

"Good morning, Pretty Girl."

"Ghnnfgh." I wash down a mouthful of french toast with coffee. "Sorry. Raised by wolves, remember? Good morning, Pretty Boy. And thank you."

"You're welcome."

He was always a bit too chipper in the morning. "Did she sleep all night?"

"No. She took a bottle around three. But that was all. I hijacked the nanny, so you could have a full night of sleep. Sorry."

"It's fine, as long as you let me do it tomorrow night. After I squeeze out our next baby through my girl parts, then you can have all the night bottles."

He stares at me, with the strangest look I've ever seen on him. Suddenly it dawns on me. "Oops. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes."

I tighten my lips and put my nose in the air. "Well, I meant it." He keeps staring at me. "What?"

"I want to kiss you so badly..."

"Then stop staring like a fool and do it."

He comes around the counter, holds my chin up and gives me the most delicate, romantic kiss ever. Ten seconds, if that. And it leaves me tingling everywhere. He goes back behind the counter, where he was preparing some sandwiches. "That was very nice, Broody." He smiles. "Are we going somewhere?"

"I have a little surprise. Dress as if we were going to the beach."

"Is Angie ready?"

"Yes."

"Give me fifteen."

The drive takes about thirty minutes, and We park next to a large marina. Hundreds of boats, the calls of sea birds and the smell of the sea. Lucas carries the ice chest, a marina employee helps with a box of kitchen and sundry stuff and Brooke takes Angie in her basket and the diaper bag..

"A boat ride, Broody?"

"Let's see. It's slip C37. "

It's a white cruiser, not very big, looking well-cared for. It's called Raven IV.

"Broody? What is this?"

"It was part of Dan's estate. I guess it's ours now. Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure."

There were two nice cabins below, a bathroom and a living room, with a tiny but functional kitchen. Everything appeared clean and well-maintained. As Lucas untied the boat and eased us out of the marina and into open water, I shouted at him. "This is pretty nice, Broody."

"It feels very weird, Brooke. I was raised counting pennies. This thing costs a grand a month just sitting there. And it's been sitting there for five years."

"Well, get used to it, Broody. You're rich now." She giggles. "You own a frigging yacht."

Lucas laughs. "Talk about rich, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Nathan wants to sell the beach house. I was wondering if you might like to live there. It's a bit out of the way, but it's large, got a nice swimming pool and it could be a great place to raise kids."

"And it's right next to our spot."

"That's right."

"I like my house, but you're right. I didn't buy it thinking about children. No decent backyard, no space for a study, or a playroom. Can I think about it for a while?"

"Nathan gave me a month to think it over, about two weeks ago. We can go take a look at it, if you want. I have the key."

"That would be cool. Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?"

"Maybe. If it was just for myself, I would buy the house anyways. Dan also left me his book collection. It's perhaps the only thing he could leave me that I would feel thankful for. My evil parent and I had similar taste in books, would you believe it? Anyways, I have no place to put it right now. Do you want to pilot?"

"Sure." I pick up the wheel and wiggle it a bit to feel how the thing handles. "Nice." The weather is nice, and there is little wind, so the waves are just slow swells, rocking the boat gently as we cut across them. Angie is sleeping peacefully in her basket a few feet away, which Lucas tied to a hook for safety. "I love boats, Lucas. Did you know that?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me. You're all about water."

I give him a dimpled smile. "That's right."

Lucas directs me to a sandbank about an hour away from the marina. I turn off the engine, and he tosses an anchor. Protected by the sandbank, the water is calm and warm. All we hear are the seagulls, and the little noise of sea and wind hitting the boat. There are a couple other leisure boats, at anchor, but very far away. Too far to see the occupants.

"Do you think Angie would like a dip?"

She is awake and clearly pleased, as we put a pair a cute yellow bikini bottom and a pair of pink arm buoys on her. I'm using a strapless black bikini which clearly gives my boy ideas, given the bulge in his trunks. Just looking at his naked torso and legs gives me similar ideas. He dives in and I pass him Angie, before diving in myself. Angie takes to the water like a fish. She splashes around, squealing with joy while Lucas and I hold her and swim in place. We take turns diving and playing with each other. The raw desire between us is palpable, and we flirt gently, without real intention to do anything about it. Later we climb back up, take a quick shower and I feed her, sitting in one of the beds. After eating Angie takes a nap, while Lucas and I go to the deck sunbathe, eat our lunch and talk.

"Last time I spent a Sunday on a boat like this was with Peyton, when you ran away to Charlotte. We had fun flashing the boats that went by."

Lucas laughs. "I can just imagine that."

"You're well acquainted with the boobs in question."

"True." He turns serious. "I have to talk to you about Peyton and I."

"It's not a conversation I ever wanted to have, with either one of you. But I think you're right. We can't move forward if I don't understand why you proposed to Peyton, twice, if she wasn't the one."

He grabs a bottle of sunscreen and passes it on himself and on me, his large rough hands leaving a trail of fine on my skin and between my legs. I pick up the lotion and pass it on him, with the same results. He ignores the distraction and keeps on talking.

"The most important thing is that Peyton always had a huge pull in my heart. This is not a romantic statement, mind you, I'd say the same thing about Haley. Peyton looks delicate, brittle and lonely and she makes me feel extremely protective."

"This is easy for me to understand, Lucas. I feel exactly the same."

"Right. Mouth used to say you and I had the same heart. Peyton feels a sort of complementary pull towards me. I'm her comfort net, the one person, aside from Larry, she truly feels safe around."

"I think I know that too."

"People always felt the things we had in common, like musical taste, or a certain loner attitude were very important, but they aren't. What is important, to me at least, is that I'm hugely impressed by Peyton's talent, both as a visual artist and in music. I feel that she brings something unique and precious to the world. Bottom line, I find protecting her, taking care of her, both satisfying and worthy. I also find her physically attractive, although it's not even close to the magical pull you have on me."

I give him a broad smile."Magical... Ok, this all makes sense." I'm surprisingly comfortable with this talk.

"Let me leave the confusion of junior year aside. That's hurtful, and not particularly relevant."

"All right."

"In the summer between junior and senior year, and the period until Peyton and I got romantically involved, we became very close friends. I was completely in love with you that whole time, and Peyton took the place of Haley in my life. I know this was very bad for us, I mean you and I, but not because there was any conflict in my heart whatsoever. When she declared herself, the night after Whitey's party, it came as a complete, and not entirely welcome surprise. By then I was nursing the worst broken heart, and I decided to go after her basically to humor you."

"You're saying that you going for Peyton at the State finals was my fault?"

"I wouldn't assign blame like that, Pretty Girl. I was still completely in love with you. I was angry, confused and I was willing to do anything to please you. And you made it clear that's what you wanted. I just didn't have the strength to fight. The truth is that starting something new at that moment, specially with someone with such a complicated history with me, was idiotic in the extreme.

"Looking back, I have to agree. Nobody in our little group was thinking straight at that point."

"I was Peyton's boyfriend for about one year, beginning with the kiss at State's finals and ending with her turning down my proposal. That whole relationship was doomed from the start. I didn't realize it then, but Peyton was consumed with guilt over what she did to us the whole time. She was hot and cold, clingy at times, hurtful at others and horrible in bed. She just couldn't bring herself to enjoy sex. On my side, I was mourning my losses, basketball, Keith and you. There was very little of me left to engage in a relationship. We only lasted as long as we did because she left after we were together for two months. My proposing to her then was another idiocy. It wasn't really about her, or about us, except that I could see I was losing her. It was really about living with Nathan, Haley and Jamie, and envying what they had. Peyton was the only way I could see of having a family of my own."

"You could have come to me."

"Brooke, rejection from you hurts more than rejection from anyone else. It was harder to let go of you after that night in New York than it was to let go of a whole year with Peyton."

"It wasn't easy to let go of you either after that night. I thought I was finally getting over you. That night brought it all back. I had to keep telling myself that you would soon patch things up with Peyton."

"Well, it took me a year to pull myself back together. I managed to let go of you after I realized why you had broken up with me. I had become very close to Lindsay during that time, and after I had myself back together, we got involved. We were together for two years, We went through the loss of her father together, which nearly destroyed her. I also loved her father very much. Ours was a quiet love, grounded on friendship, respect and caring, and we could have made it. I know we could have been happy. I made one mistake with Lindsay. I didn't open up about you and Peyton. She took the book at face value, like a great love story between Peyton and I and I could never really explain to her why my feelings for Peyton were not a threat. That would have meant really explaining my feelings for you. And that would have sent her running for the hills."

"So when Peyton came back, she managed to use Lindsay's fears and insecurities to get between the two of you. Sounds familiar."

I laugh a bit. "That's right. After I got over it, I realized that apparently Peyton was the only woman for me. She would not let me have anyone else. So I surrendered. And it wasn't a bad decision. I can't speak for the long run, but I can say that those two weeks we had before Angie came back were pretty great. It was Peyton without the burden of guilt, and with our old friendship still basically there. And the sex was great. I finally understood the way Nathan looks at her sometimes, when he thinks nobody is paying attention.

"Really? That is still there?"

"She is not a threat to Haley, if that's what you're thinking. But, yeah. It's still there."

"I shouldn't be surprised. What they had was pretty intense, and good enough to last two years, despite the drama."

There is one important detail. She knows how I feel about you. She just believed, as I did, that you would never open that door again, specially while she was around. That's what has been driving her crazy."

"Damn." She pauses as she looks me in the eyes. "I get it. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Pretty Girl?"

"For getting in the way."

I laugh. "No need to be sorry. I'm exactly where I want to be."

When we get to the stadium, Haley, Jamie, Sam and Deb are already there. I sit next to Haley and grab her hand, which is clammy with fear. Jamie is also holding his breath, and Lucas picks him up and puts him in his lap. Deb and Sam coo at Angie, who is peacefully napping in her basket. The game is as scary as Haley described it. The little surprise is that Owen is in the same team as Nathan, and seems to have the job of watching his back. We sit, riveted, while Nathan is displaying his incredible recovery. During half-time, Lucas receives a phone call, and steps away. A few minutes later he comes back. "It was Lindsay."

"What did she want?"

"They want to make a movie out of my book."

"Comet?"

"No. Ravens."

Haley pats Lucas in the back. "Wow, Lucas. That is amazing. Congratulations."

I'm not incredibly thrilled by the news, but I'm not going to spoil his success. I give him a small smile. "That's really cool, Lucas."

"You don't mind?"

"No." He looks into my eyes and frowns. I can't lie to him. Not anymore. "Yes, a bit. But you should do it anyways."

He smiles at me. "Not in a million years. Brooke Davis."

"It's probably a lot of money."

"I don't need money." He grabs my hand. "I told Lindsay I would talk to the producer. But the answer is no."

On Monday we begin what will be our new routine. We have breakfast together. I spend mornings at the store, and Lucas stays home with Angie and writes. I come home for lunch and Lucas goes to school, teach or coach, while I stay with Angie and work on my designs or on the business side of things. At night Lucas comes home and we have dinner and relax. We play with Angie, he reads to both of us and we watch tv or talk, or do some house chores together. We exchange texts or brief phone calls during the day. It's very nice, except that keeping my hands off him is killing me. And the way he looks at me...

Next morning at the store, I receive a surprise visit. I can't avoid smiling. "PSawyer, you're back!"

She looks at me with cold eyes and a grim smile. "Hi BDavis. You're still playing house with my fiancee? Or ex-fiancee, I guess."

I give her an innocent look. "Is it ex? Did you talk to him?"

"Not yet. But you didn't answer my question."

"Hm. I wouldn't call it playing house, but he is living with us. What about you, where are you staying?"

"I've been crashing with Mia."

"You can go back to Lucas home, you know. It's empty right now."

She raises her voice a bit, a mix of anger and whining in her voice. "You stole him from me. We were happy, Brooke. How could you?"

"Peyton, calm down. Look at me." I wait a bit, and put my hand in her shoulders. After a few seconds she looks into my eyes. "Peyton. Is it really stealing when I'm just taking back something that has always been mine?"

She recoils, tears filling her eyes. I can't help but feeling sorry for her pain. "Why are you doing this to me? Why now?"

"It has nothing to do with you Peyt. I needed him, for our daughter, and for myself. I reached out. And he came. I'm sorry."

"Are you? Sorry?"

"I take no pleasure in your pain, Peyt. I still love you, and so does Lucas. You should talk to him."

"I need him too, Brooke. I'm lost without him. And I'm going to fight for him. You'll see."

"I can't stop you. Just talk to him, please."

"I will."

Someone knocks at the door, and I answer it, with Angie in my arms. I just finished giving her a bottle, and she is getting a little sleepy. A tall fellow, a little less than six feet, a couple of years older and dressed in jeans, a white button shirt, sleeves rolled, black leather shoes and a little grin.

"Hi, I'm Julian Baker, and you must be Lucas Scott."

"That's right, Mr. Baker. How can I help you?"

"I'm a Hollywood producer, and your agent sent me here to talk to you about movie rights to your novel "An unkindness of Ravens".

"Ah. I wasn't expecting you quite so soon. Why don't you come in. Just sit for a bit. I'm going to place this beautiful young lady in her crib. Her name is Angie, by the way."

"I apologize for the unannounced visit."

"It's not a problem."

I lay Angie on her crib and give her her binky, her monkey companion and a kiss in the forehead.

"See you later princess." She is already asleep as I go back down to the living room."

"Mr. Baker."

"Julian, please."

"Very well, if you'll call me Lucas. Can I offer you something to drink? Water, ice tea, soda..."

"An ice tea would be nice. It's pretty hot outside."

"Sugar?"

"No thanks."

"Well, it's probably not as hot as Los Angeles, isn't it?"

"Probably. I'm just coming from New York. I had a few job-related meetings there, including your agent Miss Strauss. Wonderful woman. Beautiful and smart."

"I couldn't agree more." I let the silence stretch, so he could get down to business.

"I came here to discuss terms for licensing your novel. My studio is prepared to offer you three hundred thousand dollars for a six-month option to produce a movie based on your novel. If we don't begin shooting the movie in that period, the rights revert to you, and you keep the money."

"That's a generous and flattering offer, Mr. Baker, but I'm afraid..." At that moment Brooke walks through the front door, and we both turn to her. She walks in and stretches a bit to give me a peck in the cheek.

"Hi Broody, hi handsome. What's up?"

"Brooke Davis, this is Julian Baker. He is a Hollywood..."

She smiles and shouts a bit. "Julian Baker? You mean Peyton's Julian Baker?"

He smiles. "Yes m'am."

"What do you mean Peyton's Julian Baker?"

"Julian and Peyton were seriously involved for about a year and a half. He broke up with her a couple of months before she moved back here. Does Peyton know you're here?" She frowns and continues without stopping. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"No. Peyton does not know I'm here. In fact, I didn't know she was living here. And I'm here to make an offer for the movie rights of Lucas first novel."

I can see that Brooke is jumping out of her skin, and she probably wants to talk to me. "Julian, where are you staying?"

"At the Holiday Inn, downtown."

"Would you mind if I pick up up at your hotel later? We can continue this conversation over a few drinks."

"That's fine."

"About six, then?"

"I'll be waiting. It's been a pleasure, Miss Davis."

"The pleasure was mine, handsome. And call me Brooke."

Julian leaves and Brooke and I settle down for lunch. "What, Cheerie?"

She gives me a dimpled smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. I haven't seen her like this in quite some time. "Cheerie?"

"Am I wrong?"

"No." She glances at the front door. "He is hot. And I have on a trustworthy source that he is pretty handy between the sheets."

I'm overjoyed in seeing this side of her again. And I'm not ready to see it go. So I make a mock serious face. "Brooke Penelope Davis! Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

Her smile broadens a bit. "But jealous of whom?"

"Of you, of course. I'd be very happy if someone came along and took Peyton Sawyer out of our backs for now."

That gets me a peck in the lips.

She turns serious. "Well, Broody. How's our angel?"

"Beautifully asleep. Belly full, dry diaper and a very happy morning, if you want to know."

"Glad to hear it."

"To be honest, I'm a little disturbed I never heard of this guy."

"I know. Our Peyton likes to pretend that you're the only one for her."

"Well, I know that. But still..."

"I had a very interesting visit from our girl this morning."

"Peyton? She's back?"

"Yup. And she wants to fight for you."

"And?"

"I told her you were mine."

I splutter. "You did?"

"Yup."

"I'm glad you finally noticed."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for the reviews, Brucas224, Mariposa101, and specially, Sandygirl and Dianehermans. You guys keep me motivated. Please, tell me what you think of the little break up scene between Lucas and Peyton. As usual, I don't own anything related to OTH.

Chapter 10

I'm still feeling a little strange being back at the office. The chair and the old desk are the same as in Whitey's time. The slightly musty smell of sweat and dust could probably be erased with a good cleaning. The only new thing, sitting in a corner of the desk, is the picture of Brooke smiling at me, with Angie in her arms. Such a small thing, signaling a huge change in my life. I've just spent the last hour reviewing defensive plays for the team, in the hopes of finding some way that a four man team can hold off a five man attack a little more effectively. I'm still suspended for two more games, but I will be helping direct practice until then, There's a knock on the door, and I see Sam outside, her usual scowl gracing her pretty features. I wave her in.

"Coach Scott."

"Hi, Sam. Please, call me Lucas." I look into her eyes and give her my best smile. She relaxes a bit, as she sits down across him. She is wearing a nice skinny jeans, low white sandals and a pretty green top. She is also wearing a little make up."Have you been getting fashion advice from Brooke?"

She actually giggles. "Yes. She sent me this outfit. The top is Clothes-over-Bros."

"Can't go wrong with her fashion sense. You're looking very nice."

I love the shy smile the compliment ellicits. "Thanks."

"So, how can I help you?"

"Ms. Scott, I mean, Haley has suggested I might get some pointers on writing from you. I have been working on this short story, based on my some of my experiences as a kid in the foster system. Well, would you read it and discuss it with me?"

"Haley told me you have a lot of raw talent, and I would enjoy looking at some of your work. I loved that song you wrote, by the way. But I want something in exchange."

She looks at me a little alarmed, her walls visibly going up. "What?"

"I want you to do the same for me. I'll send you a short story that I'm working on, and you give me your opinion and any advice that you might have."

She relaxes and smiles. She is clearly pleased with my request. "What is it about?"

"It's based on the relationship between Nathan, Quentin and Jamie, and Nathan's recovery as a ball player. Did you know Quentin?"

"No, I never met him. But my classmates talk a lot about him. It seems that he was a pretty amazing guy."

"That he was. And he was, and still is, I think, really important on Nathan's road to recovery. At any rate, I would really like to hear your thoughts on my manuscript."

"That sounds like fun. It's a deal, Lucas." We exchange e-mails. "When do you want to meet?"

"Give it a week. It's best to let impressions marinate a bit. Next Tuesday, same time, same place?"

"That's fine. I'll see ya."

"See ya, Sam."

After Sam leaves, I check the time. It's close to four, and that means a couple of hours before I'm supposed to meet Julian. I breathe deeply, and head out to Tric.

She is in the mixing room, computer to one side, headphones, working on some something. Black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, combat boots, band t-shirt, leather vest and her hair gathered in a messy ponytail. Badass and gorgeous. She has her back to the door, so I just approach her, lightly touching an arm with the tips of my fingers. She starts, turning around fast, responding to my soft smile with a frown. "Lucas."

"Peyton. What's up?"

She pauses her work and turns to face me. "I was touching up the new version of Haley and Mia's new song. Wanna hear?"

"Sure."

She touches a few buttons, and the sound comes out of the speakers on the wall. It begins with a cutting sax solo, followed by the drums, and the two girls. The melody is simple, Sam's lyrics are spare and powerful, with all the angst of a confused teen girl and their voices... Lord! Haley is sweeter, more mature, like an aged cognac and Mia is plaintive, with restrained power, like iced spicy vodka. Their arrangement and interpretation is nothing short of amazing.

The song ends, and I stand quiet for a minute, just enjoying the afterglow.. "God, Peyton. This is pure gold."

She laughs. "I'd say platinum, top of billboard and a Grammy, if the voters manage to keep their heads out of their collective asses."

"Outstanding job, Peyton. Congratulations."

"It's all them Luke."

"Don't sell yourself short. I can hear the Peyton Sawyer touch in the final mix. And the sax is your idea, isn't it?"

She blushes. I wait a bit, until she looks into my eyes. "Luke..."

"So you're going to fight for me."

She stiffens, a little anger entering her eyes. "She told you."

"She told you I'm hers. She is right."

"God, Lucas. This is so painful. I wish..."

"What? You wish I hadn't proposed. That those two weeks between Vegas and Angie never happened?"

"I..."

"I regret nothing, Peyton Sawyer. We had our two weeks. We could have been good."

She looks at the ground, tears pooling in her eyes. "I was so happy, Luke. So happy. But I know it's not the same to you. And you're right. I don't regret anything. And I agree, we could have been good.."

"You know you owe her to take this with grace."

"I'm not a graceful person."

I smile at her. "I know. I even love you for that. But you do owe her. It's time for Peyton Sawyer to pretend to be Brooke Davis for a bit."

"Not even a nasty little scene in your engagement party?"

"You're going to be maid of honor in our wedding, if she asks you."

She laughs. "Lucas Scott. Your brother was right. You are a bastard."

"Peyton. I'm serious. And don't try to get between us. You won't succeed this time, and you will lose us both in the process."

She gives me a haughty stare and raises her nose in the air. "I'm not making any promises, Luke. We'll see." I can feel my body responding to the implicit challenge. But I know exactly whose body I'm going quietly crazy for, and it's not hers.

"I can offer you a little something as an apology. In an hour or so, I'm going to bring your old flame Julian Baker here. I'm going to have a quick talk with him, which he will find disappointing."

That picks up her interest. "Julian is here? Julian, from LA? What the hell is he doing here?"

"That might be a good subject to break the ice." I gather her in a hug, and give her a lingering kiss in the forehead. Goodbye, Peyton Sawyer."

"Goodbye, Lucas Scott." She gives me a thin smile. " I'll be seeing you."

As we separate, I can see the beginnings of a predatory gleam in her green eyes. I suspect Julian won't be disappointed very long.

"Pearson Publishing, Lindsay Strauss speaking."

"Hi Linds, It's Lucas."

"Oh, Hi Lucas, I was hoping to hear from you. So, did you talk to Mr. Baker?"

"Yes I did. I turned him down."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why though? You didn't like him, or the terms he was offering?"

"Nothing like that. It's Brooke. She is not entirely comfortable with the idea of making Ravens into a movie. Actually, she doesn't like the book all that much."

"Why?"

"The published version of the book ended up downplaying our relationship, while emphasizing my romance with Peyton. This is a bit hurtful to her."

"I see. You could adjust things if you wrote the script."

"If I wrote the script in a way that is closer to the way things actually happened, it would disappoint the fans of the book. Besides, I don't need the money right now."

"All right. I have a nice piece of news. Cosmo wants Red Door. They really like it. They are asking if you could expand, keeping the same tone, to eighteen thousand words. They would publish it as a three part series. They are offering three hundred thousand for the series, plus a contract for more erotic fiction, if you are interested."

"That's easy. I set out to write a six thousand word short story and, trying hard to keep it short, I ended up with ten thousand. Just give me a couple of weeks and I'll send you a three part manuscript."

"That's great! Anything else?"

"How's Comet doing?"

"Sales have keep picking up. We're edging towards the New York Times best seller list, but we are just beginning to see the word-of-mouth effect. Professional critics have been all over the place, but reader reviews have really been stellar. I have a request to appear in a couple of TV shows, a morning show in a local network in Chicago and another one in LA. Are you game?"

"Yes, if I can do it in and out in a day."

"That's fine. We'll coordinate with public readings and VIP signings. You know, Cosmo hasn't realized that you are a co-parent with fashion legend Brooke Davis. Once they realize it, their interest in your work is going to go through the roof."

"The media hasn't caught up with that yet. I'd like to keep it that way, for now."

"Very well. You should discuss it with her, though."

"I was hoping the publication of Red Door on Cosmo would be a surprise to Brooke."

"Why? Wait... Is she the inspiration to the protagonist? Shit! She is, isn't she?"

"Maybe. Somewhat."

"Lucas Scott! Is there any way the protagonist can be traced to Brooke?"

"Through me, I guess. It's no secret we were involved in high school."

"Red Door is one of the sexiest pieces of erotic fiction I've ever read. If the media connects the protagonist with an A-list celebrity like Brooke, it's going to be a damned circus."

"We'll keep it as our secret."

"All right. Being your agent is quickly becoming more fun. I'll be expecting the expanded Red Door by the end of the month."

"That's fine. Ah, I was forgetting. There's a bit of gossip you'll like."

"What?"

"Julian Baker, the producer."

"Yes?"

"Him and Peyton were a serious item for a year and a half back in LA. She came back to Tree Hill two months after breaking up with him."

"Really? So, all that drama, and you were a rebound for the cute producer. Did he really want to make a movie, or this story was a ploy to get back with Peyton?"

"I don't know for sure, but my impression is that he was on the level. By the way, I broke up with Peyton today."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"That makes me feel a little stupid."

"It's my fault, Linds. I never made the situation clear to you. The fact is, Peyton wasn't the threat you thought she was."

There is a short silence on the line, and a single word. "Brooke."

"It's complicated, but yes. She is the one. Always was."

"How the hell could I not know that?"

"How do you explain to your girlfriend that most of your heart belongs to someone else?"

"Why would anyone want a girlfriend in that case?"

"Because the owner of one's heart doesn't want it. And one doesn't care to die alone."

There's a long silence in the line. "This explains so much."

"Sorry. I guess this was not a phone call conversation after all."

She giggles. "Don't worry, Lucas. Next time I see you, we'll go out for drinks and you'll tell me all about Brooke, from the start."

"It's a deal, if you'll let me pay."

"It's a business expense, silly. Fully deductible."

"All right. Keep in touch."

"You too. Bye."

He is sitting in a stool by the bar, nursing a scotch on the rocks and looking a little pensive. He still looks hot. Four years older than Lucas or I, but he actually feels younger, a charming boy next to Lucas' intense physical presence and self-possession. Maybe he is just what I need, to feel a bit more in control of my life. I sit next to him.

"Julian."

He lifts his head and notices me, his charming grin letting me know that he is happy to see me. "Peyton. You don't seem surprised to see me."

"Lucas told me you'd be here."

Owen approaches us. "Anything for you, Peyton?"

I decide to throw caution to the wind. I look at Julian's eyes as I answer. "A screaming orgasm, Owen." The tip of his tongue appears between his lips and I smile. This boy is still mine.

"Coming right up."

"What are you doing here, Julian?"

"I came to talk to Lucas about making a movie out of Ravens. He turned me down."

"But why? You hate the book."

"I don't hate the book. I had never read it. I hated what it did to you, and to us. After you left, I actually read it, and I loved it. I thought it would make a great movie."

"I see. But Lucas turned you down."

"Yes. I don't get it, though. It would be a great career move for him."

"I may be wrong, but my guess is that he turned you down because of Brooke. She is not a big fan of Ravens."

"I met her at their place. Gorgeous girl and a cute baby they have. How long have they been together?"

I feel my pleasure at this reunion curdle a bit. I frown. "Let's not talk about Lucas and Brooke. I have a proposition for you."

"Really? What kind of proposition?"

"I need to do a video clip for a new song. It's going to be a blockbuster. Would you care to produce it?"

"Who directs?"

"I do."

"Hey! That's cool. I didn't know you did that."

"I've been running my own record label this past year. I've directed several video clips during this time."

"Congratulations, Peyton. What kind of budget we are talking about?"

I was planning on spending twenty to twenty-five on the clip, but with Julian producing it, it might be worth upping the ante a bit. "Call it fifty."

He smiles. "I can do that. I'll call home with the bad news about Ravens and ask for a two week leave. Do you think that would be enough?"

"I hope so. Follow me to my office. Let's discuss some details, and maybe a few other things. By the way, don't give up on Ravens yet." He brightens up.

"What do you mean? You think Lucas could change his mind?"

"Try to pitch it to Brooke."

I hear the horn outside, and I look through the window. Lucas is just stepping out of a car, beaming at me and asking me to come outside. I grab the nanny and walk outside.

"So, what do you think?"

Its a bright blue, Mercedes SUV. Not too big. "Perfect, Broody. Color matches your eyes."

"Wanna take it for a spin? I'll stay with Angie." He offers me the key, and I take it.

"I'll be back in a few."

He speaks fast, as I'm opening the driver's door of our new family car. "I broke up with Peyton."

Finally. I can't avoid the apprehension that arises together with the relief at the news. We still have a lot of road ahead of us. "I'm glad to hear it. We'll talk tonight."

He smiles. "That's fine. Drive safely, Pretty Girl."

I back the car out, and wave at him. Not surprisingly, the damn thing smells nice and handles like a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I drove around for a while. It was more to wrap my head around the fact that he is available, than test driving.. It's hard to be objective. I've got the hots for him so bad I can hardly think straight. But thinking with my clitoris is not really a good idea. On one side, we are a great team, for sure we are both deep in love and we need to provide a good family for Angie. On the other side is history. We are both stubborn, headstrong, closed off and we both tend to run away when things get tough, instead of talking. Our relationship has a history of blowing up in our faces, but this is not acceptable anymore, given that Angie needs a stable home, not a Tree Hill circus. Ah, I almost forgot. On the down side. We both tend to overthink. That thought makes me laugh out loud and point the car back home.

I walk in and Angie is bawling while Lucas is walking back and forth, trying to console her.

"What happened?"

"She started whimpering, and I picked her up. Her diaper is dry, she didn't want a bottle, and this sounds like anger and discomfort. My guess, teething." One of the best parts of doing this with Lucas is that he's been there with Jamie. I check into her mouth, and indeed, there are two angry bumps in her lower gum.

"Yup. You're probably right. Anything that can be done?"

"There are these teething rings, that babies put in their mouth. And we can use a numbing ointment to help her suckle when she gets hungry. Do you want me to do a drugstore run?"

"Yes. I think I'll give her a bath in the meantime. It should soothe her a bit."

Lucas comes back with the drugstore stuff, a large everything pizza and some chunky monkey Ben and Jerry. He figured it was getting late, and we would be too busy with Angie to prepare a proper dinner. As it turns out, Angie was still cranky after the bath, but not bawling, so we put some of the numbing ointment on the bumps in her gum, gave her a bottle, and, after eating, she promply falls asleep. We end up sitting in the high chairs at the kitchen's breakfast counter, nibbling pizza and drinking wine.

I tackle the monkey in the room. "So, you broke up with Peyton."

"Yes."

"How did it go?"

He smiles. "You'd be a little surprised."

"Why?"

"It was friendly, honest and without much drama."

I kink an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Peyton and I are dear old friends, more than anything else. She knows I won't put up with her shit. However, I make no guarantees that she won't misbehave in the future."

"I see."

We look into each other's eyes. And we lose ourselves. Lucas reaches forward and grabs my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine, and caressing me thumb with his.

I break the moment, get up and start pacing up and down. "Lucas, We both want to be together."

He leans back and looks at me. "That's right, Pretty Girl."

"You told me about you and Peyton, and I'm ok with that, I swear. She is not going to get between us in the future. We are not going to let her, ok?"

"Yes."

"There is something else, Broody. Something I need to tell you. But it's very hard."

"You can tell me anything, Brooke."

"Well, here it goes. When I broke up with you, senior year, I was pregnant."

He jumps up and grabs my shoulders. "What? Say it again."

"I was pregnant, Broody. But I didn't know about it. I found out a couple of days before Whitey's party. I mean, I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive."

"You didn't tell me that night. Why?"

"After our pregnancy scare junior year, I didn't put much faith in pregnancy tests. I had a doctor's appointment the day after State. Besides, even if I was pregnant, it could have been Nick's."

Lucas eyes turn cold at my mentioning Nick. I can't blame him. Even after five years, my jumping on a teacher's bed right after breaking up with him probably still hurts. "So, what happened?"

"I found out I was pregnant. Nine weeks."

He spaces out a bit, counting dates. "Rachel's cabin."

"That's right. By then you had kissed Peyton, had a heart attack and you were lying down in a coma. When you woke up, you and Peyton were joined at the hip. I wanted to tell you, and I was just giving you and Peyton a little time."

He looks pained. "What happened to the baby, Brooke? Did you have an abortion?"

"No! Of course not. From the first moment I heard its heartbeat, I saw that little speck in the ultrasound, I loved our baby. With all my heart. I had given up on you. As far as I was concerned, you belonged with Peyton. But I had a piece of us inside myself, and that was enough for me. What happened is that I had a miscarriage. Two days after Prom. After psycho Derek. He punched me, you know. In the stomach. That afternoon I started bleeding, ran to the hospital, but the baby was gone. Thirteen weeks, Lucas."

I look up at him, and his face is covered with tears. "And you had to deal with this alone? Why didn't you come to me Brooke?"

"You don't understand. I couldn't even look at you. I was devastated with loss. And with guilt. I broke up with you, cursing your damned hero complex, that made you rush to Peyton's rescue everytime she needed. And then I go and lose our baby, while rescuing Peyton. I couldn't face you with the guilt I felt over it."

He grabs me by the shoulders. "Oh, you idiot. Like any sane person would ever blame you for that."

I answer with a small voice. "I know. I wasn't really thinking straight. All it took was three years therapy to figure it out."

He walks past me, and plops down at the couch. I can see his effort in absorving what I told him. "God, Brooke! It's been five years, and it hurts like crazy. You had to deal with this alone? How did you survive it?"

"You saved me."

"What?"

"That night. Rachel's party. I had a jar of sleeping pills and a bottle of vodka waiting for me at home. I had nothing, Lucas. Just sadness, loss and guilt. Your words, Broody. The words from your book. _"She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. I'm not sure she even knows it._ " I've been trying to live up to your words ever since."

I let my nails slide softly over the skin of his chest, making him shudder. He still looks very nice, and knows how to please a girl. I try to keep comparisons with my stupid ex-fiancee off my mind, without much success. We're lying down naked on the pool table at my office. Not very comfortable, but sleeping wasn't in the plans anyways.

"Peyton."

I give him a little bite on the earlobe. "Wanna do it again, stud?" I can see little Julian is willing.

"Ouch! Yes... no. I want to talk."

I laugh and stick my tongue in his ear. He moans softly. I'm about to reach for little Julian when he pulls away, and sits on the edge of the pool table. "Talk, Peyton."

"Well, party-pooper, what do you want to talk about?"

"What are you doing? What are we doing?"

"It's called sex, silly. Rebound sex, in my case. Meaningless fucking in yours, I hope."

"All right, Peyton Sawyer. Two things. First, I couldn't do meaningless fucking with you in a million years. It's meaningful fucking, and potential heartbreak from my side. Please, don't forget that. Second, rebound from who?"

"Lucas Asshole Scott. He dumped me this afternoon."

"What do you mean? I saw him this morning, looking extremely married to Brooke Davis. You were his mistress?"

I start laughing. His mistress. I guess that, for a while, that's exactly what I was. I walk to my desk, open a drawer and grab a bottle of bourbon, half full, and a couple of glasses. "It's a bit of a story, Baker. Care for a drink with it?"

"Sure."

I pull the chair from behind my desk and set it across from him, plopping myself on it. His eyes roam my naked body, finally landing on my crossed legs. I like the effect my birthday suit has on him. "Hey, lover boy. Focus. Mind over matter, ok?"

"Eh... it's a little distracting."

"I'd much rather go back to fucking, Baker."

He pulls himself together. He is not a total invertebrate. "No, please tell me."

"Brooke and I moved back to Tree Hill a few months ago. Lucas was living with his editor and agent Lindsay Strauss at the time."

"I met her in New York. Nice girl."

"Right. Soon, they were engaged, and then Lindsay dumped Lucas at the altar, in large parte because she thought he was in love with me."

"All right. How do you feel about him?"

"I've been more-or-less in love with him forever. Anyways, Lucas gets really down over getting dumped like that, until, about a month later, I make a big romantic declaration to him, and he proposes to me. I accept."

"So far, so good."

"Well, two weeks of bliss, and Brooke calls him, and asks him to adopt, together with her, a very sick little girl from abroad. The jackass accepts, and basically moves in with Brooke."

"Then why did he dump you, instead of the opposite?"

"Well, I sort of dumped him first, but he made it official today. The tricky thing is that Lucas was always in love with Brooke, but she was totally closed off to him. For a long time Brooke was convinced, erroneously, I might add, that Lucas really loved me."

"And after a few weeks living with the guy, she found the error of her ways."

"Right."

"I'm sorry, Peyton."

"None of this sorry mess is your fault, Baker."

"I still have feelings for you, Peyton. Do you feel anything for me?"

I look at him, and sober a bit. He is a nice guy. Good sense of humor, sweet, nowhere near as intense as Lucas, but that might actually be a good thing. I do remember being seriously in love with him. "I honestly don't know, Baker. I'm too close to this mess, too confused to figure it out right now."

"Let me take you on a date or two, Peyton. Do it slowly."

I smile at him. "Sure. I'll go on a date with you. Give me some time to figure it all out. But first, you're gonna have to fuck me again, right now. I'm not done rebounding."

He gets up and smiles back. "All right, Sawyer. I guess I can help you out with that.

I lift my eyes from the last paper I was grading and look at my husband watching some game on TV, using earphones. I get up and sit on his lap, setting my ear to his chest, just to hear his heartbeat. He removes the phones and turns off the TV.

"Jamie?"

"Tucked and far gone."

"Work?"

"There are news. In a couple of weeks they are having an open event in Charlotte, where athletes show what they can do to team scouts. I'm planning on attending."

"Wow. That's cool. Good luck."

"I'm thinking of quitting slamball."

That gets him a kiss. I get that he needs to do it, but Jamie and I can hardly stand to watch the games. "That would be a relief."

"Thank you. I know it's not easy."

"It's for your dreams. We wouldn't stand in your way."

"What about you, any news?"

"Lucas called earlier. He dumped Peyton for good. He asked us to take Angie Friday night, so he can take Brooke on a date. They'll have Jamie Saturday."

"I'm so happy for them."

"Yeah. Things seem to be falling into place."

"Nathan." I wiggle a bit in his lap, and I get an instant response.

"Haley?"

"Do you think you might come to bed with me right now? I have an itch, you know? Hard to reach place."

"I'll scratch you each and every way. No itch will stand the Scott treatment."

"Yeah. I think that's exactly what the doctor ordered."

She falls asleep in my arms. We are both feeling quite fragile, Brooke from reliving what must have been one of the worst periods of her life. Me, from realizing that on top of everything I lost that senior year, an even worse loss had been hidden from me. I imagine what our lives would have been, if that baby had survived to term. How would we deal with a baby thrown into our chaotic situation at the time? One constant regret of mine has been letting Brooke slip through my fingers that year. I would look at Nathan and Haley and wonder. Why couldn't we have it like they did? We fell in love at the same time. Despite all the challenges, they've been together, had their son and are still going strong. Were we unlucky? Was it Peyton? I'm finally realizing that Brooke and I face some serious challenges, that, at the time, we didn't have the maturity to overcome. Both of us are proud, stubborn and headstrong. Neither one of us has the wisdom and grace of my best friend, or the solid grasp of reality of my little brother. We are both prone to pushing people away when troubled and to run away from difficulties. I catch a mental glimpse of what actually happened between my mother and my father. Brooke and I are a bit like them, in a way. I believe we've always loved each other, just as much as Haley and Nathan did and do. But I now realize, maybe, at seventeen, we didn't have the maturity. We wouldn't have been able to overcome the challeges our own complicated natures would pose to a long term relationship. Maybe, just maybe, we now have it. Making a life with Lindsay or Peyton would have been easy, compared to doing it with Brooke. But the reward... I look at Brooke sleeping beside me. The reward is breathtaking.

I hear my phone buzzing, and I carefully get up, trying to avoid waking up Brooke. I grab the phone, take the call and step outside the bedroom, carefully closing the door behind me.

"Mom?"

"Lucas, Hi. I'm glad to hear your voice."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Everything is fine with Andy, Lily and I. I just had this feeling, and I felt like talking to you.

Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Angie was teething today, poor bunny, but she's been asleep for quite some time now. In fact, she will probably wake up soon. Also, I broke up with Peyton today. For good."

"I'm sorry. Please send her a hug from me."

"I will."

"Are you and Brooke together now?"

"Not yet. We're talking. I think we will get there, but it's going to take time. The stakes are too high for us to rush into anything."

"Go as slow as you need, but no slower, sweetie. And don't let fear keep you from happiness. As you know, life can be short."

"I never forget."

"We want to come to Tree Hill for Christmas, maybe arrive a week before, and stay until after New Year. Do you think you could hold Angie's baptism in that period?"

"I don't see why not. I'll check and get back to you. Can I speak to Lily?"

"Sure." I hear fast steps approaching.

"Lukie?"

"Hi, princess. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. How's my niece?"

"She is beautiful. There were teeth coming out today."

"Hm. That hurts."

"She wasn't very happy about it."

"I'm gonna go. There's dolphins following the boat. Bye Lukie."

"Bye princess. Give mom the phone."

"Bye mom, say hi to Andy for me."

"I will, sweetheart. Take care of your girls. Bye."

I go to the kitchen and prepare a bottle of formula. Angie begins whimpering, and before I can close the bottle, Brooke arrives with Angie in her arms.

"Look, one of the teeth already came out."

I check it out. "Hey, cutie. That's a nice little tooth you got there. Do you want a picture?"

"No. Let the other come out first. Did I hear you talking on the phone?"

"Mom called. Everything is fine. She wanted to let us know they are going to be here from one week before Christmas till after New Year. She suggested we set up Angie's baptism for this period."

"That should be fine. I'll check with the church tomorrow."

We sit on the couch, Brooke reclined against my chest, Angie in her arms. "I asked Nathan if they could take care of Angie Friday night, and he said it was ok. Would you go out on a date with me Friday?"

"Playing pool, drinking too much, tattoos, blowing off curfew?"

"Maybe. Do you want to re-read the Winter of our Discontent?"

"Maybe. Do you know what I really want?"

"What?"

"You."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks Dianehermans and Sandygirl for the reviews. I don't own anything related to OTH.

Chapter 12

It's the body of an old station wagon, set to one side of the mechanic shop at school. Clearly, it was being used as a residence for a while, given the bedding, change of clothes, food wrappers and unopened food containers. Haley looked concerned, and Sam, defensive and frightened.

"All right. We are going to have to report this to child services. How long have you been sleeping here?"

"Please, Ms. Scott. Don't do that. I promise I'll go back to my foster home."

"How long, Sam?"

"About three times a week, since the term started."

Haley breathes deeply and counts to ten. She tries for a sympathetic look. "Sam, I need you to explain. First, why?"

"At my foster home, I share a basement room with five other kids. They lock the door and turn off the light at nine, and, if we need to go in the middle of the night, there is a bucket. The basement has no windows, It's hot and it stinks something awful. I can't sleep there. Besides, they don't care if I'm home or not. They collect the state's foster stipend whether I'm there or not, and they don't bother me."

"This is not acceptable, Sam.."

Sam starts screaming. "It's life Haley! My life! And you, with your perfect little life and your perfect little boy wouldn't know anything about it. Just stay away from me."

Lucas is walking by as he hears the screaming. Lucas And Haley exchange a glance and he gets near Sam and looks into her eyes. She is stiff, and trembling with fury. She physically pushes him away, but he ignores her, and wraps his arms around her. She is stiff initially, but then she relaxes and starts crying softly into his chest. For a moment, Haley wishes for a Lucas hug too. He lets her cry for a bit, and then pulls out.

"Talk to us, sweetie. What's the problem?"

She gives Haley an angry look. "If Haley calls child services, they will first put me in a home, which is awful, and then in another foster home, which is usually much worse than the one I have now. Now, at least, they leave me alone. Please, don't report this to child services."

"I'm sorry Sam. It's the law. If I don't report it, I can lose my job, and may even go to prison."

"She is right, sweetie. She doesn't have a choice. But you're forgetting something. You're family, remember? We'll help. You should have come to us."

They leave Sam at the nurse's office to rest a bit, and Haley calls child services. She explains the situation, and they say a social worker will come by later today, and take Sam to a girl's home. Haley goes to Lucas' office and tells him about her conversation with child services.

"I'm really hating sending her to a home, Lucas. But what can we do?"

They stay silent for a bit. Suddenly, Lucas gets up and starts pacing and mumbling to himself. Haley lets him do it, until She can't stand it anymore. "What?"

He looks at Haley. "Brooke has an active foster license."

Of course. "Don't you guys already have your hands full?"

"We sure do. But Sam is not a real burden, you know?"

"Call Brooke."

"Davis."

"Hi, Lucas here. How's Angie?"

"In the playpen, happy as a clam. What's up?"

"We have a little crisis here. Sam is about to be removed from her current foster placement and sent to a home. Do you think you could foster her, at least temporarily?"

"Well... all right. See if you can bring her home. I'll prepare the downstairs guest bedroom for her. You do realize this is a bit irregular, don't you?"

"Why?"

"Because my foster license was issued for a single woman living with a girl friend. Now we are a couple of sorts, with an infant daughter. They should redo the home study and issue a new licence in both our names. It might work for now, though."

"All right, thanks, Pretty Girl."

"Bye, Broody."

He looks at Haley. "It's fine, Haley. Call child services, and ask them if I can bring her home."

"Hi, Sam."

"Lucas." She notices his hesitation. "What happened?"

"You're staying with Brooke and I, if you agree."

That confuses the hell out of her. "What do you mean?"

"Brooke has a current foster license. We requested you be placed temporarily with her, and someone in charge agreed."

This has to be a joke. "You're kidding, right?"

"It's no joke, sweety. Brooke is setting up a room for you. That is, if you want it."

"This is confusing, Lucas."

He smiles. "Why?"

"First. Nobody ever asked my opinion on a foster placement."

"Well, this time it's different, I guess."

"Second, why would you want me?"

"I told you before. You're family."

"That means I'll show up for Thanksgiving. Not that you want me to live with you."

"Listen, you need a place to go today, and the choice is a home or our place. The key point is, right this moment, I'm over the moon that I can offer you a safe, clean place to stay among people who care about you. Accept, and you come home with me after practice. We will play with Angie, have dinner and maybe watch a movie. A crying baby may wake you up in the middle of the night. What happens after that, is up to you, to us and to child services. What do you say?"

"Give me a moment." The truth is Sam likes Lucas and Brooke. This is what makes this scary. Next week, or next month they may send her somewhere else and then what? Who cares about a little foster kid with a broken heart? She makes up her mind. "I'd rather go to a home, Lucas."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He gives Sam a kiss in the forehead. "All right, then. But remember, anything you need, ask. And you can still change your mind later."

"Lucas."

"Yes?"

"Would you just keep some of my stuff for me? If I take it to the home, the other girls will just steal it all."

"That's fine, Sam. Anything for you."

I walk in, and Brooke is working on her sketches at the kitchen table. She lifts her head and greets me with a dimpled smile. "Broody, where is Sam?"

"Well, she decided she would be better off at a home than here."

"She had a choice?"

"I offered her one. I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't expect she would pull a Brooke Davis move."

She raises her eyebrows. "A what?"

"One of your signature moves. She is proud, independent and very protective of her own heart."

"Damn. You like this girl."

"I sure do. So do you, Haley and Nathan. I suspect Jamie has a little crush on her."

"We have to fix this, Broody."

"I think this needs to play itself out, Pretty Girl. But the game is far from over. I talked to the woman from child services about redoing the home study for your foster license. She said someone would contact us about it."

"All right." She gets up, puts her sketches and drawing material away and asks me. "A glass of wine?"

"Sure. Let me open a bottle. You find glasses."

We are halfway through the bottle when someone knocks loudly at the door. That wakes up Angie, so I go tend to her, while Brooke answers the door.

"Tutormom. You woke up the baby."

"Sorry, Tigger." Haley is visibly upset. "Where is that ass of a housemate of yours."

"Calm down. He's with Angie. Just come on in. Do you want some wine?

"Sure. I'd like some wine. Do you know what Lucas did?"

"I think so. He let Sam go to a home, instead of forcing her to come here against her will. I happen to think it was the right call."

"C'mon Brooke. You can't let a fifteen year old decide what's in her best interest."

"We're not her parents, or guardians, Tutormom. Right now, we're just her friends. Lucas said we can go visit her in a week. Just be patient."

"I really don't like thinking of that girl in a home. I get your point, though. Do you guys really want her here?"

"Apparently Lucas does. That's enough for me, at least for starters."

"He has a way with her, you know. She is closed-off, suspicious, but she seems to open up to him."

I sigh. "Broody is very good with broken girls. Any signs of inappropriate attachment from her side?"

Haley thinks a bit, replaying in her head the hug scene and what followed. "No. It's a daddy, or maybe a big brother vibe."

Brooke and Haley sip their wine in silence. A couple of minutes later I walk back down with a crying Angie in my arms.

"Hi, sis. Will you hold her?"

"Sure." She accommodates Angie in her arms.

I prepare a bottle.

"What's up with you guys? You two seem so comfortable together."

Brooke and I exchange a glance and smile. "We want to try again, Tutormom. Do it right. But we're taking it slow."

"Right now, it's just friends, without any benefits. Well... there's been a couple of kisses here and there. I'm taking her on a date Friday, and I holding out for a goodnight kiss." I caress her face and smile. She smiles back.

"We'll have to see how the date goes, Broody."

"A boy can only hope."

"You guys... First you two were like a serene married couple. Suddenly, I can cut the tension with a knife."

"Isn't it like that with you and Nathan?"

"Yes, I guess. C'mon, Luke. You were living with us for two years when Jamie was tiny. Was it like that?"

"In a word, yes. It was kinda hard."

"Poor Broody..."

"Why do you think I went to LA propose to Peyton after one year? Sharing a small house with Jackrabbit and Bunny Scott, and not even allowed to bring in a co-ed or two to relieve the tension. The worst is that they would throw themselves at me."

Haley laughs. "It's true. The cheer squad had an ongoing bet on who would land the hot assistant coach first. I got pretty outrageous."

"And you never cheated on Peyton?"

I give Brooke a pointed stare, and she blushes. I think this is the first time I've ever seen Brooke blushing. God, I love this woman.

Haley goes on, either oblivious or choosing to ignore this exchange. "Even after he broke up with Peyton, he held out for a whole year. The coeds were still throwing themselves at him, and, after a while, Lindsay was seriously after him as well. We kept insisting he move on, but he was just moping. We were very happy when he finally got together with Lindsay."

Haley stops talking and realizes Brooke and I are in a staring contest, and Brooke is near tears.

"What?" She looks at us. "Something happened between the two of you that year?"

I answer. "It was just a kiss."

Haley gets mad. "And you call yourself my friend? All that time, you were moping over Brooke, not Peyton! Of course. I should have guessed. All that obssessing over the confirmation ceremony..."

Brooke speaks sadly. "Let it go Tutormom. We've been through all this, Broody and I."

"All right. Never mind then."

Lucas hands Haley the bottle, and she starts feeding Angie. After a long silence, where suckling was the only noise, she speaks again. "God, I miss this. Do you know we've decided to try for a second one?"

"Oh, wow, Tutormom. Hope you guys succeed soon."

"I want a niece this time, to play dolls with Angie."

Haley and Brooke giggle. "I'll pass the request on, bil."

I get up. "Well, girls. I'm going to bed." I kiss Haley, Angie and Brooke in the cheek. "I'm taking a flight to LA tomorrow at six in the morning, and I'd like to sleep at least a little."

"When are you coming back?"

"I should be back here Friday morning."

"All right, I'll see you then, bil."

"Good night."

I can feel the hostile stares as I cross the room towards the empty bed at the back. I keep the saying to myself. Stupid, stupid,... A fat black girl looks at me with naked contempt. "What's your name, Skank?"

I try to appear small and harmless, which is exactly what I am anyways. "I'm Sam. You?"

"I'm Rhonda. I'm the boss here, girl. Do you have any goodies?"

I had a chocolate bar in my jacket pocket for just this situation. "Here. Just that."

"Any cash?"

"Just a couple of singles."

"Give."

I give her the cash. I have a twenty rolled up and hidden in a seam of my jacket. She smiles at me, but it's a mean smile. She gets up, and pushes me against a wall. "Don't make waves, and we'll do fine, little mouse."

"All right, boss." Stupid, stupid... At least I learned very young to cry without making any noise.

He is still pretty charming and funny, even with his clothes on. He took me to an Italian place on the Riverwalk, and then we did a slow walk back to Mia's place. I guess it's time to start looking for a place of my own.

"Thank you for dinner, Julian. It was nice."

He looks at me with that little smile of his. "You mean the food was nice?"

"I mean the date, silly. I enjoyed it."

"Would you go out with me again?"

I look at him. He's in pins and needles, even as he tries to appear cool. That's part of his charm, I guess. The nerdy kid is always there, behind the slick, polished demeanor. "Yes. I would." He comes close and lifts my face, giving me a very sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Peyton."

"I thank you, stud. Don't you want to come up?" Mia is out for the week.

He looks me in the eyes. "I don't think so, Peyton. I want more than rebound sex from you."

"Rebound sex was pretty good."

"I'm not complaining. But I'd rather wait. Saturday night, say, around seven?"

"That's fine. But I want to go dancing."

"Ok. Dinner and a club. See you Saturday."

"Bye, stud."

"Bye, blondie."

I hear the clicketty-clacketty of his fingers on his computer keyboard, and walk softly into his room.

"I thought you were going to sleep"

"My muse can be a bit demanding at times. I'll try to catch some sleep in the plane. They sent me business class tickets."

I smile. "You're flying first, Broody"

"You..."

"What are you writing?"

"It's a bit of a surprise. You'll see it soon enough."

"Is it another book?"

"No. A short story."

I pull his chair away from his desk and sit on his lap, like I used to do when we were teenagers.

I put my arms around his neck, and rest my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent, a mixture of old spice, shampoo and Lucas sweat. He puts his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing, Cheerie?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was having thinking of that image of you living with Naley, resisting an army of sex-starved co-eds."

"It wasn't the co-eds who were sex-starved."

She giggles. "I guess not."

"I've spent a large piece of my life missing you, Pretty Girl. That year was pretty harsh, but I know now that it was worse for you. I'm sorry."

"Leaving that hotel room that night was one of the hardest things I ever did. I was half certain I would never see you again."

"I'm actually glad you left."

"Why?"

"It brought us here. Who knows where we would be otherwise. I just wish you had told me about the miscarriage that night. I can't get over the fact that you had to deal with that all by yourself."

"I almost told you that night. The only reason I didn't is that I felt I could spare you the pain."

"Thank you for telling me now."

"Will you come? Lie with me?"

"My alarm is set for four in the morning."

"It's fine, Broody. Angie will certainly wake us up before that anyways."

"Ok, then. Lead the way."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My flight from Tree Hill arrives at six, and, since the airport is still pretty empty at this hour, I find myself at the gate for the flight to LAX at a quarter past six. Lindsay arrives about ten minutes later, with two Starbucks cup, a brown paper bag and a carry-on. She is wearing a sharp pale yellow business skirt and jacket ensemble, with a white silk blouse and closed white shoes with three inch heels. I'm wearing a Brooks Brothers charcoal suit, with a white shirt and a yellow silk tie, and I'm willing to bet with myself that the matching tones of yellow denotes some sub-rosa communication between Brooke and Lindsay.

She gives me a radiant smile that reminds me why I she was my longest relationship to date. "Hi, Luke. Whole milk double latte with two sugars. And a little surprise."

"No... really?" I look inside the brown paper bag. I'm crazy for Zabar's rugelach. It's better than mom's chocolate chip muffins. I give her a kiss in the cheek, and we sit. We have to wait some forty minutes before we board our flight.

"Thanks. If I wasn't taken, you'd get lucky during the flight, beautiful."

"You're welcome, Luke. And don't flirt with me. My boyfriend wouldn't approve."

"And what do you call bringing rugelach? Do you want one?"

"No, I had mine already. Those are all yours."

"So, did you change your ticket?"

"Yes I did. We're sitting next to each other on first, now. I hear that Comet is going to end the week twelfth or thirteenth on the best-seller list. And we've just been offered two hundred advance for a spanish translation."

"Wow."

"Also, Comet is pulling Ravens back up, and we're getting international publication offers for both novels as a package. I think you hit this one out of the park. You should have a serious talk with your tax attorney, because you're going to get eight figures in royalties next year."

"Congratulations to both of us then." We touch our coffee cups."

"How's Angie?"

"She is perfect, Linds. A happy baby in good health. She is just beginning to eat solid food."

"How old is she now?"

"Six and a half months. Changing subjects, did you have time to look at the new version of Red Door?"

"Yes. My boyfriend really liked the resulting excitement last night."

"That good?"

"Better."

"Thanks. When can I expect your comments?"

"I'm not going to edit it. The staff at Cosmopolitan will do it. They want to send a team to Tree Hill, do a profile piece, take some pictures and have one of their inhouse writers do the editing with you. They still don't know about Brooke, do they?"

"No. I'm supposed to talk to you about that."

 _As I'm a about to call the cab company to ask about my ride, Brooke comes down with Angie asleep in her arm. "I canceled your cab, Broody. I need to talk to you, so we're driving you to the airport."_

 _"Thanks?"_

 _"It's nothing bad, sweetie. I promise."_

 _We strap Angie to her seat and I put my carry-on on the back. I ride shotgun. And Brooke drives."_

 _"You're doing a live talk show tomorrow morning. Right?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What are you going to answer when the host asks you if you have someone in your life?"_

 _"I'll say that I have two someones, and that I live with my baby daughter and her mother."_

 _"No. That won't work."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Never mind why. You will say that you have a girlfriend and that we live with our baby daughter."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yes, Broody. I said girlfriend."_

 _This time I manage to choke out a reply. "Ok."_

 _We ride for a minute in silence. "Brooke."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Will I be lying?"_

 _"That's up to you. Will you?"_

 _"I hope not."_

 _"Then you won't. It's ok, Boyfriend. We will keep moving slowly, but you need the label to cover your ass in that interview, and I'm more than ready to give it to you and take things up a notch."_

 _"Thank you, Pretty Girl. And I love you."_

 _She smiles. "I love you too, Boyfriend. I have an option for you. I want you to think carefully about this, maybe discuss it with Lindsay."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You may name me for the interviewer as your girlfriend, or you may not. It may be a little easier to do it now, because if Comet gets near the top of the best-seller list, you will be in the target line of the tabloids, and Angie's adoption is a matter of public record. Then, it will be a regular circus. If you do it now, we'll get paparazzi, but it won't be as dramatic. New York tabloids have been speculating about what happened to me for weeks now. This announcement, just by itself, may gain Comet a few steps in the best-seller list. Anyways, I suggest you discuss the ramifications with Lindsay."_

 _"All right, Pretty Girl." She stops at the airport. "I'll see you tomorrow." I open the back door and give sleeping Angie a kiss. I turn around and Brooke is standing in my way, a small smile in her lips._

 _"Do I get a girlfriend kiss?"_

We put our carry-ons away and accommodate ourselves in our seats. The flight attendant, a pleasant bald gentleman in his fifties offers us beverages, and we take a flute of champagne each. The news regarding Comet still deserves to be celebrated.

"So, what's your opinion? Should I name Brooke as my girlfriend or not?"

"There is one key question you should ask yourself. How sure are you that she will still be your girlfriend in a month, or in six months?"

"I'm not certain, if that's what you mean. Things have blown up in our face before, and neither Brooke nor I are terribly trustworthy. On the other hand, there's Angie. We can't run away, which probably makes things more likely to work."

"The fact that you recognize both Brooke's and your own inherent flakiness is a very good thing, Lucas. If the two of you recognize your own problems, you love each other and you have the will to fight for what you have, I believe you two will still be together to see your grandchildren. And, in that case, I strongly urge you to name Brooke. It will defuse a future bomb, and help both of you with some nice free publicity."

Sam woke up early and picked up her towel and a change of clothes, trying to do her bathroom run

before anyone else woke up. No such luck. As she came out of the shower stall, Rhonda was standing there, with a bored grin and a wet towel. The first stinging hit went to her legs, and Sam couldn't help the yelp that passed through her lips.

"Ah, the little mouse has a voice."

A second hit went in her side. "Stop it Rhonda. Please."

A stupid grin "Make me stop it, little mouse."

The third hit caught Sam in the side, and made her see red. She screams. "I said stop!" She gets close to Rhonda and head-butts her on the nose. The bully was so startled by the sudden pain she fell sitting down in the wet floor, while a few of the other girls laughed. Gathering the wet towel to herself, Sam leaves the bathroom. She can hear Rhonda screaming at her back.

"You're dead, bitch. You'll see."

It's a very happy morning, despite Lucas' absence. Angie wakes up around six, and Brooke diapers her and gives her some formula and a banana mash. I can't stop thinking about the sweet kiss at the airport, and Lucas' face when I called him Boyfriend. Angie is sitting in the high chair, babbling to herself and playing with some cheerios. My breakfast is coffee, toast with butter and jam and some fruit, which I take my time enjoying, while watching the morning news. Someone knocks on the door, just as I am pouring myself a second cup of coffee.

"Hi, Brooke. Remember me?"

"Of course. Julian Baker. Come on in." I show him the coffee cup. "Care for a cuppa?"

He plays with Angie, while I serve him. "Cream and sugar?"

"Just a teaspoon of sugar."

"So, Julian. What brings you here at this ungodly hour? Lucas is away, and he's only coming back tomorrow."

"Well, first, sorry for the intrusion. I should have called first. Second, I wanted to talk to you, not Lucas."

I look at him a bit suspiciously. This boy is a bit too charming for his own good. "Why?"

"The movie adaptation of Ravens."

Of course. "That's Lucas' business, not mine."

"I've been talking to Peyton. She claims that the reason Lucas dismissed the notion was to spare your feelings."

I smile at him, focusing on the first thing he said. "You've been talking to Peyton? Why?"

"We've been in a couple of dates. You know we have history."

"It sounds a bit too fast, but I know my friend is crazy. I'm surprised you would go along with it."

He laughs. "Maybe I'm crazy too."

"You want her back."

He looks at his own hands. "Yes."

"Does she want you back?"

"She is not sure. She is happy to jump in the sack with me. But opening her heart? Not a crack."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Good luck, buster. She's always been like that. All I can say is that she wouldn't be talking to you if she wasn't interested. But you have to have patience."

"Patience is good, but if I'm going to stick around, I need an excuse."

"Hence the movie, and this visit."

"Yes."

"Peyton is right. Lucas is never going to consent doing this movie if I don't push him. I'm not sure he would do it even if I do push him."

"Would you? It would be good for his writing career."

That annoys me a bit. "Do you know his second book is selling like hotcakes? Making a little indie movie out of Ravens is not going to help his career. It will help yours."

Again he looks at his hands. "You're right."

"What's the budget your studio had in mind for this movie?"

"Three million."

"I'll do the following deal with you. Multiply that by ten. Get a couple of young A-list actors to sign up for the project. Then come back and talk to me. I might try to sell the idea to Lucas then. Hell, I might even invest in it."

"That's quite a challenge, Brooke. I'll try, but I don't want your money. If we make it, I would like you to do the costume design instead."

I think about it for a bit. I like to design clothes for people to use in their lives. Designing costumes doesn't really appeal. However, It would be easy to do it for Ravens. I know the characters, and I was there. I still have everything I wore those years. And I can see the marketing value he is angling for, having my name associated with the production. "All right, Julian. It's a deal."

He gives me a charming boyish grin. "All right, Brooke Davis. Thank you."

I like this boy. Maybe a little more than I should. "Good luck, movieboy. And be careful with my fake blonde friend."

The lights are uncomfortable, and so is the make up. An assistant points to the camera. "When the red light is on, it means you're live in the air." I nod. Lindsay is behind the camera, smiling encouragingly at me.

The coiffed plastic blonde hostess smiles and shakes my hand."All right, Mr. Scott. Are you ready?"

"Call me Lucas, please."

"I'm Miranda, then."

Someone says. "We are live in five-four..."

"Welcome back to the Morning Chat, I'm Miranda Shadwick. With us young best-selling author and basketball coach Lucas Scott. Good morning, Lucas."

"Good morning, Miranda. Nice to be here."

"Lucas, your first novel, An Unkindness of Ravens was published four years ago, and sold more than two million copies worldwide. Is it true you wrote it while in high school?"

"Yes, Miranda. For the most part, the novel is based on my experiences in high school, specially my relationship with Nathan Scott, my brother and best friend."

"Was it easy to write about your experiences in high school?"

"No it wasn't. I had a lot of stressful experiences, specially during my senior year. Writing the book was a coping mechanism."

"Was writing your dream growing up?"

I smile at the camera, relaxing a bit. "Not really, Miranda. From early on, I saw myself as a basketball player. I had to switch to writing and coaching basketball for health reasons."

"Your second novel, The Comet, was released a month ago, and it has been steadily climbing the New York Times best selling list. It looks like it will be an even bigger success than your first novel. What is the comet all about?"

"It's about love and yearning. A boy sees a comet in the sky, and nobody knows about it. He spends his life searching for it, despite the skepticism of the people around it. He is vindicated when the comet returns."

"It sounds a little abstract, love and yearning incarnated in a celestial object, not a person."

"Sure. The whole story is about the man, who loves and yearns, and the way this affects his life and changes him. If the object of love and desire is another person, that person is another protagonist of the story, and the story is about their relationship. I wanted to focus on an individual's journey, and that's why the focus in an untouchable celestial object. One that comes and returns."

"Is there a third book in the works?"

"I should be working on one, but I've been somewhat distracted recently."

"Let's take a brief commercial break, and we will be right back." She turns serious, giving her plastic smile a well-deserved rest. "The next segment we will focus on your personal life. Is that ok?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Live in five, four, three..."

"Welcome back to Morning Chat, I'm Miranda Shadwick. With me, best selling author and all-around hottie Lucas Scott. Lucas, do you have someone in your life?"

"Oh yes, Miranda. I have two girls at home that I love more than life itself."

"Two girls?"

"One is my little princess, my six-month daughter Angie."

"What about the other?"

"Her mother and the love of my life, my girlfriend Brooke."

"You mean Brooke Davis, the other girl from the book?"

"I wouldn't call her that, but yes. That Brooke Davis."

"Wow! How long have you been together?"

"Lately, a few months. We also dated in high school."

"Is she the comet?"

"That's a good question. I didn't think so while I was writing the book. Now, looking back, I'd say she was a big part of the inspiration for the comet."

"Where did you grow up Lucas?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina. The place where I currently live."

"Are you a single child?"

"I was raised as a single child by a single mother, the biggest inspiration of my life, Karen. I actually have two siblings, Nathan Scott, my half-brother, who became my best friend while in high school and Lily, my baby sister, seventeen years younger."

"Thank you, Lucas, for coming here."

"It was a pleasure."

"After the break, local artist..."

The sun is setting, and it's getting a little chilly, so I'm beginning to think about gathering my stuff and heading back home with Angie, maybe sharing a warm bubble bath with my baby girl. It's the first time I brought Angie to the sandbox at the Riverpark, but I know we'll be coming here often. Suddenly I hear a very familiar voice. "Aunt Brooke, aunt Brooke!" I lift my head and I see Jamie running into my arms for a hug.

"Hey, Jimmy Jam. So nice to see you." I look around and I spot Haley and Peyton walking slowly towards us. I get up and start gather my stuff.

"Hey, Tigger!"

"PSawyer, Tutormom. What's up?"

"We're shooting a clip for Haley and Mia's new song. It was time to pick up Jamie at school, so we quit for the day and we are going for some ice cream. Join us?"

"Sure. I was just about to head home, but ice cream sound nice."

Peyton asks me. "Can I carry her?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Peyton gently picks her up and talks to her. "Hi, baby girl. It's your aunt Peyton. Yes it is..."

My eyes fill with tears. It's the first time she picks up Angie. Why couldn't the stupid bitch behave like a decent human being before? Haley notes my distress and presses a warm hand in my shoulder. I mouth the word "Thanks." to her and finish grabbing my stuff and putting it in the stroller.

Peyton turns to me and asks. "Where's Lucas?"

"Los Angeles. Promoting his book. He'll be back tomorrow. I had a long talk with your boyfriend earlier today."

Haley turns to me "Boyfriend?"

"Julian. Do you know him?"

"He's producing the clip we are shooting. Smart guy."

"Why are you calling him my boyfriend?"

"Well, since you're dating and all..."

"You're dating Julian, Peyt?"

"We went out a couple of times."

"According to Julian, they did more than that. And, they have a long history back in LA."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The subject never came up..."

"Tell me something, PSawyer. Is it for real, or are you just stringing him along?"

She raises her voice. "What about you? Are you just stringing Lucas along?"

"You mean my boyfriend?"

Haley gives me a sunny smile, "Your boyfriend, Tigger! That's good to hear."

Peyton, on the other hand, is furious. She nearly throws Angie back to me, who, completely unaccustomed to roughness, starts crying. "You whore!"

Jamie just hugs his mother leg, but keeps paying attention. He's a tough kid, who's been through a lot, and he doesn't scare easily. Peyton stalks away, huffing.

I speak loudly to her retreating back. "Better move on, sweetie. This time I'm keeping him, you hear?"

We watch the angry blonde departing. I console Angie. "Don't cry, bunny. The evil witch is gone, yes, she is gone."

"That's not good, Tigger."

I sigh. "I know." I love Peyton, I really do. But I have so much anger and hurt, accumulated over the years, that it's hard to distinguish my love from hate at times. I used to have the same feeling towards Lucas. It's not the apologies. It's that Lucas is sincerely sorry for all the pain. And he's been so good to me, so amazing. And I was not exactly perfect with him either. Peyton, on the other hand, until now, doesn't really believe she's done anything wrong. And she'll stab me in the back again, given half a chance. "I don't know what to say, Haley. I think this is broken beyond repair."

"I understand, Tigger. I really do. And I'm so happy for you and Lucas. It's just... Peyton is not a bad person. It's such a pity."

"I know. It's just that willful blindness and stupidity will make even a decent person behave like an evil one. She needs to grow up, Tutormom. And, as it happens, I took her best chance away."

"He was always yours, Tigger. Don't tell yourself different. Ice cream?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Mom, Aunt Brooke."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's a whore?"

The book signing took place at the Beverly Hilton. We got there early, checked into a room and ordered room service lunch. I barely exchanged two words with Lindsay, because her phone didn't stop. I understand most of the movement is regarding the identity of my girlfriend. "It's the editor in chief of the Cosmopolitan. I told you Brooke would be a big deal for them. I think you better tell her about Red Door."

She talks into her phone. "No, Mr. Eccles. It's a piece of fiction. There's no relation between the protagonist and Miss Davis..."

"Damn, Linds. I was really hoping it would be a surprise."

"It couldn't be helped, Lucas. Call her."

I call. "Lucas? What's up?"

"Well... How's Angie?"

"She's fine, Broody. You didn't call to ask about her. Spill."

"I love you, Pretty Girl."

"I've had a bad afternoon, Lucas. Spill, or you'll spend date night on the sofa."

"Well, I disclosed the identity of my girlfriend on live television earlier today. There's consequences."

"Of course. Anything I should be concerned about?"

"Well, I was preparing a little surprise for you, but it seems that the surprise might explode a bit."

Her voice lightens up. She likes surprises, even the explosive kind. "What is it, Broody?"

"I sold a three-part short story to Cosmo. They are planning to publish the first part in January. I'm sending you a file with the story."

"Cosmo publishes erotic short fiction. I actually like some of the stuff that appears there. What is it about?"

"Hm."

"Broody?"

"The story is called The Girl Behind the Red Door."

There's a pause from her side. Then she giggles, and I breathe. "Am I going to like it?"

"What do you think? The thing is, the staff at Cosmo is having kittens. They had no idea their new pet young author was dating their pet fashion designer."

"Let me handle Cosmo. Is it factual?"

"Not entirely. There are a couple of things that only happened in my dreams. But you'll recognize plenty."

"All right, Broody. Now I'm dying to read it."

"I've already sent it."

"All right. Bye."

She disconnects in my face. I wish I was there.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you for the reviews and continued interest. I was planning to do the Brucas date this chapter, but there was too much to go through, so that's for the next one. I started a new fic, also Brucas, called "Better call the doctor" and I posted the first chapter as a bit of provocation. It's rated "M", cause I'm planning some hot scenes along the way. This one should be wrapping up around Chapter 20. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and, as usual, I don't own anything related to OTH.

Chapter 14

A VIP book signing... There must be some three hundred people in the ballroom at the Beverly Hilton. A red carpet event, aimed at the LA glitterati. From where I stand, I can see at least half a dozen A-list actors and actresses. I imagine there's at least that many Brooke Davis designs walking about. I know next to nothing about women's fashion, and, for the hundredth time, I promise to myself that I'm going to learn. It's her world, after all, one where she is the queen. I sit at a small desk, and people come to me to sign copies of Comet. Some of them also bring copies of Ravens, and tell me how much they liked it. Once that is done, Lindsay addresses the crowd, introducing me as the hottest young author in activity.

"First, I would like to thank you all for coming to this party. Writing is a hard calling. Hemingway once explained it. " _There's nothing to writing. You just sit down at a typewriter and bleed_." It's an intense personal process, which ends with the finished book. Then comes this part, sharing it with the world. And I must say, it feels very good, to have one's efforts so well received."

Next I read the first few chapters of Comet.

 _"...The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him."_

After I close the book, I address the crown once again. "Finally I would like to thank my publishers and my editor, Lindsay Strauss, for their unwavering support, and for throwing such a nice party. Thank you."

Next I'm working the room, mingling, pressing hands and air kissing cheeks. One of the highlights of the night comes when I'm approached by a thin blonde in a gorgeous blue dress with plunging neckline. "Hi, I'm..."

"I know who you are. Caitlin Marsh. I've seen your show a few times. You're a damn good actress."

She plays a rookie cop in one of the current crop of shows. She's maybe a year older than me, and quite attractive.

She smiles at me, openly flirting. "Well, thank you Mr. Scott. I haven't read your new book yet, but I really liked your first one."

"Thank you, and please, call me Lucas." I can't help flirt a bit back.

She smiles broadly, and plays with my tie. "And you can call me Cait. I heard a rumor that Ravens is being made into a movie. Is that true?"

"I don't think so." She looks disappointed. "Sorry."

"Well, I just wanted to say that I feel very close to the Peyton character, and I've dreamed of playing her. So, if it ever comes up, I'd really like to be considered for the part."

"Ok, I'll keep it in mind."

She comes even closer. "Would you like to go to your room later, for a private audition? I'd love to show you my take on Peyton."

I nearly laugh at the idea. The contrast between this sweet girl and my badass ex-fiancee is pretty stark. "I'm spoken for, Cait. Otherwise, I'd take your offer in a heartbeat." There's no reason not to let her down gently. In fact, I couldn't see myself ever going for her.

She looks surprised, but not disappointed, and my respect for her goes up a notch. So, it was a business proposition. "Is it Peyton?"

Apparently, the gossip hasn't reached her yet. "Brooke Davis."

"Oh, wow. That's unexpected, given the book." She winks at me. "You know, I'm wearing one of her designs. I love her stuff."

"Looks good on you."

She smiles, and runs her hand down her sides. "It feels good too. That's what I like most about her work. You look gorgeous, and they feel as confy as a lover's shirt."

"I'll be sure to pass on the compliment."

"I hope to see you around, handsome. Bye"

"Bye."

A little later I'm approached by a distinguished looking fellow in his fifties, looking vaguely familiar. "Mr. Scott."

"Lucas, please."

"Very well. My name is Paul Norris, but You may call me Paul."

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

He smiles and pats me in the back. "You know my son. I'm told there is a resemblance."

I look at him and squint. "Julian."

"That's right. I'm Julian's father. And his boss."

I smile. "Ah." We walk to a corner of the ballroom. "He doesn't use your name."

"I'm an important man in this town, Lucas. Julian feels the need to prove himself, and he thinks that, by using his mother's name, he asserts his independence."

"I see. Anything I can do for you, Paul?"

"I wanted to ask you why you turned our offer down."

I debate with myself about answering this question. The fact is that I like Julian, and being honest with his father/boss might help him a bit. "There is someone very important to me that good reasons to dislike the way I wrote Ravens."

He smiles and looks around. "And you don't need the money, or the exposure associated with a small indie production."

"That's right too."

"I was concerned that Julian's ambiguous attitude about this project might be the cause of your turning us down."

"No. I'm not completely sure whether he is after Ravens or Peyton, but I'm more than willing to believe that he really wants to make a movie. And he seems enthusiastic and competent."

Paul looks pleased that I'm praising his son. He's very contained, maybe a little intimidating. It was probably not easy being his son. "Thank you for that. It's hard for a father to evaluate his son objectively."

"I understand."

"I know you are not currently involved with Peyton."

"That's correct. I was, for a few weeks, but we broke up."

"I'm still mad at Julian for letting her slip through his fingers. She is a great girl."

"He's got a chance now. I think he is going after her, and she is allowing him."

"Well, good luck to him. Is there any way you might reconsider?"

"Honestly, there is only one person that could, perhaps, convince me. Oh, by the way, Caitlyn Marsh just told me she would be very interested in playing Peyton, if the movie ever gets made."

He looks thoughtful. "That's interesting. Too much actress for a small production, though."

I see Lindsay beckoning me. "Well, Paul. It was nice to meet you."

"Same for me. I hope to see you again, maybe even do business with you."

The school bus drops me off in front of the home, and the driver waits until I'm inside to leave. Then it's homework, helping out with supper and washing pots and dishes. Rhonda is nowhere to be seen, but this doesn't make me feel any better. I know what's coming. I'm taking the garbage out to the bin outside when it comes. Someone grabs me from behind and pushes me against the wall, grinding my face against the plastic siding. I whimper a bit, ashamed of my own fear. Her voice is tight with hatred. "I got you now, little bitch. Let's see you pull some tricky move now."

I try to kick her back, hit her chins, but she is too strong. She holds me tight against the wall with one hand, and she punches me on the kidney with the other, once, twice. Each punch fills me with dull pain and nausea. The side door to the house opens, and one of the girls calls out "Sam? Sam?"

She hears my crying and says out loud. "I'm gonna call Ms. Holland." Then I feel the pressure holding me against the wall ease, and the threatening whisper. "We're not done, little bitch. Just wait." When Ms. Holland, one of the managers of the house shows up, I'm leaning against the side of the house, still retching, after throwing up my dinner. Rhonda is nowhere to be seen.

"Lucas, Hi. I've been waiting for your call."

"Sorry. I'm at the limo, heading to the airport now. I couldn't call earlier. How's Angie?"

"She was a little cranky this morning. Probably missing her daddy."

"You're killing me, Pretty Girl."

"What's the problem? I was missing her daddy too. That story of yours... The piece with the handcuffs and the honey? Creative. Messy, though. I've been going up the walls, Broody.

I've gone through two sets of batteries for my plastic friend, but it's not helping. I need you.

"Now you're really killing me. I'm coming."

"Ah, ah... So am I" She giggles. I feel like kicking myself. For not being there with her.

"I love you, crazy girl."

"I love you too, my brilliant, totally pervy writer boy. Hurry back."

"Haley? What happened? I woke up and you weren't there."

"Couldn't sleep, sorry. Thought a cup of herbal tea might help. Want one?"

"Sure. What's bothering you?"

"Peyton, Jamie and I went to the Riverwalk for some ice cream this afternoon. By chance, we met Brooke and Angie at the sandbox. We invited Brooke to join us, and she accepted."

"And..."

"Well, First, Peyton picked up Angie, which, from what I gathered, was the first time she did. Then she asked Brooke about Lucas, which annoyed Brooke."

"Where's Lucas?"

"In LA. Book event. He's coming back today. Anyways, that prompted Brooke to mention talking with Peyton's boyfriend that morning."

"Peyton's boyfriend?"

"Julian." Nathan shrugs. "You haven't met him?"

"Never heard of him."

"He's the guy that wants to make Lucas' book into a movie. As it turns out, Peyton had a serious relationship with the guy before she came back to Tree Hill."

Nathan laughs. "Typical. All the noise about how Lucas is the only one for her, and she is just trying to get over somebody else. What does Julian want? Movie or Peyton?"

"Nobody knows. Maybe both. They are dating, and screwing too, I think."

"Now Peyton gets upset, and says she is not in a relationship with Julian. Brooke, bless her sarcastic little heart, tells Peyton to stop jerking Julian around. Then Peyton tells Brooke to stop jerking Lucas around. Then Brooke says she is not jerking her boyfriend around. Then Peyton loses her head, nearly throws Angie at Brooke, calls her a whore and stomps off. Angie is crying and Brooke screams at her back that she should move on, cause she's keeping Lucas this time."

"Good for her! Finally."

"Are you really taking sides here? I mean, Brooke's side?"

"Oh yeah. Those two belong together. Only Brooke didn't know. Well, apparently now she does too."

"Oh, I almost forgot. All of that was right in front of a certain overly smart five-year-old. Brooke and I had to explain to him what whore means."

"Better you than me."

"They are both our friends, Nathan. This is not good."

"It's not as bad as it seems."

"Why do you say that?"

"The problem is Peyton. She has to let go of Lucas, which is awfully hard for her to do, specially because he is with Brooke. Peyton has always been jealous of everything Brooke has. They are more like sisters than friends. But Peyton is not crazy. She just enjoys drama, as long as she is in the center. Eventually she will let go. And you know Brooke. She will forgive anything. Once Peyton stops being a bitch, Brooke will let her back in, eventually. This is all assuming Lucas doesn't do something stupid again."

I look carefully at him. "I guess you know those two a lot better than I do."

He smiles. "You bet your adorable little ass I do."

"Hm. My adorable little ass is going back to bed."

"And I'll gladly follow it."

It's been a while since the last time I saw Red Bedroom. It's a very cool looking place, in that depressing style that she likes. At nine in the morning the studio is still quiet, and Peyton is sitting at her desk, doing paperwork.

"Hey, Peyton." She starts, giving him a dazed stare.

"Nate." She frowns. "You here to scream at me?"

"Maybe. Do you need it?"

"I guess I deserve it. Lucas is going to get really pissed at me. He wants me to be gracious to Brooke. Hurting their baby goes a bit beyond ungracious."

I make a dismissive gesture. "From what I understand, you didn't hurt her. You just scared her a little. Still..."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to. What's happening, girl?"

"You know what's happening. She stole my fiancee. And then she gets pissed at me."

"You're not exactly a model citizen. She's got very good reasons to be pissed at you. On the other hand, you being pissed because she stole Lucas from you is ridiculous and you know it."

"Ridiculous or not, I can't help it."

I shout at her. "Grow up, girl"

She breaks down crying, and I embrace her, letting her get it out a bit. When she calms down, I push her away, keeping my hand in her shoulders. "You have been the obstacle standing between Lucas and Brooke for more than seven years. They love each other." He shakes her slowly as he speaks. "Let. Them. Be."

"I'm trying, Nate."

"We are a family, Peyt. Your family. Embrace it, and we embrace you back. Keep pushing this, and you're going to lose all of it. Remember how much you love Brooke, and go fix this."

"I'm not sure it can be fixed."

"We're talking about Brooke. Show her that you're sorry, show her that you care, and she'll forgive you. Eventually. In the meantime, just remember that you deserve anything that she cares to dish out. And keep that horrible temper of yours in check."

"All right. Let me try." She grabs her purse and gets up. She looks determined. "Would you come? I could use some support."

"Let's go. I'll drive."

We park in front of Brooke's house and Peyton knocks on the door. A minute later Brooke answers, with Angie in her arm. On seeing Peyton, Brooke looks angry, and Angie whimpers, uncomfortable. On seeing Angie's reaction, I can't avoid a flash of annoyance with Peyton. I interrupt the tense moment by stepping between them and talking to Angie.

"Here, here. Would the princess come to her big bear uncle?" She extends her arms and grabs my neck in a baby hug as I lift her up. "That's my princess. I missed you baby girl." I walk into Brooke's living room, swirling around in a mock dance, as Angie begins to relax and smile in my arm. Brooke and Peyton follow me as I walk in."

Brooke touches Peyton's arm as she watches me playing with Angie. She speaks softly. "I'm still amazed how that horrible creature could produce the two best fathers in the world."

"You're Victoria's daughter."

Brooke laughs a bit. "Parents that teach us how not to do things." She shrugs "I'm sure we will all do our own quota of mistakes. What are you two doing here?"

"I came to apologize. Sorry for my behavior yesterday. I swear, I'm still confused and hurt, but I'm also happy for you and Lucas. I've known you two belong together since junior year. I'm sorry for all of it."

Brooke looks coldly at Peyton. "That's nice to hear, Goldilocks. Let's see if you manage to stick to it now. I should also apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have been bugging you about Julian."

"Apology accepted. But you're right too. I've been stringing him along, and that's not fair."

"He seems to be a good guy."

"Oh, he is great, it's just he is not..." Brooke frowns. "Never mind."

"Do you want to get back with him?"

"Actually, I want to try it again with him. It's just that I know I'm not ready to do it now."

"Be honest with him, Peyton."

"I'm not good at that. Being honest with boys." Peyton looks at me. "Except for a pair of brothers who know me too well, and would not let me get away with any bullshit."

"Grow up, Peyton. Leave the bullshit aside."

"I'll try. Can I try to pick her up. I guess she deserves an apology from me too."

"You can try."

Peyton approaches me, holding her arms out and smiling softly. I hold her out, but Angie tenses when she feels I'm handing her over. Peyton gives up, getting near and caressing Angie's head speaking softly to her with her in my arm. "I'm sorry munchkin. Aunt Peyton was a very sily girl yesterday. I promise I'll not scare you again." Angie takes it like a trooper, but only relaxes again when Peyton steps away.

I distract Angie, poking her in the belly. "Good job, baby girl!" Then I turn to Peyton, "You will need a little patience before you get forgiven, I think."

Peyton turns back to Brooke, trying for something light, and failing. "So, you and Lucas are back on?"

Brooke captures Peyton's eyes and speaks slowly, with an evil little smirk. "Oh, yes. And he is so getting lucky tonight."

Peyton blushes, speechless. Brooke awaits for her reaction. After a few seconds, Peyton regains the power of speech. "Did he do something to deserve it?"

"Oh yes. Let me put it this way: he wrote a whole book about you, right?"

"Right."

Brooke gives a full dimpled smile. "He has more than made up for it now."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Lucas and Sam recite a line from _Green Eggs and Ham,_ by Dr. Seuss. I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill. Enjoy.

Chapter 15

I open the door and shout. "Hey girls, I'm home!" Fifteen seconds later, Brooke comes squealing and running at me, jumps on my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She is shoeless, her hair is tied on a bun, and she is wearing tiny red shorts and a white sports bra. She gives me a kiss, her tongue immediately demanding access to my mouth and twisting hungrily around my tongue. I drop my bags on the floor and hold her buttocks with one arm, while wrapping the other arm around her waist. She smells of vanilla, baby powder and sweat.

We walk arms around each other's waist, but before I go search for Angie, I stop and turn face to face. "Just so you know. What just happened. That was a long held dream coming true."

She stares into my eyes, as if willing me to go on. Finally she asks in a soft voice. "How long?"

"From the time I first begun dreaming of a family. After you told me you were pregnant, junior year."

"So, the dream was the welcome, not the girl."

I shake my head, suddenly saddened. "You don't understand. There was never anyone else. You're the only woman I've ever dreamed of sharing a family with. The dream was exactly what happened. The others were real world choices, attempts to make a good life out of the cards I was dealt. In my dreams, it was always you."

She slaps me in the chest. Hard. "Hey!"

She smiles. "Pretty words, writer boy. Good job."

"Why did you hit me then?"

"Should have let me know sooner."

I laugh. Then I grab her, with her laughing and squirming like a cat, turn her buttocks up on my knee and give her two sound open palm slaps on her buttocks. One in each cheek. She yelps, loud, as I do it.

"What was that for?"

"For not leaving me a little opening so I could tell you."

She gives me the strangest look. "Luke, two things."

"Yes?"

"First, I could never leave just a little opening with you. One little crack, and all my walls were gone."

"All right."

"Second. Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?"

I look into her eyes, and I see the dilated pupils, like two dark holes into her soul. "Angie?"

"Napping."

I lean her against the back of the couch and literally rip her shorts from her body. Her buttocks are flushed red from the slaps. I open my zipper and, fast and rough, I am inside her. She is ready, oh, more than ready. I hold her firmly down against the couch, while she pushes her behind against me. I move fast, in and out, and it takes one minute for her to crash, arching her back and speaking my name in a low, low tone. It takes me another thirty seconds to follow her in a painfully intense orgasm.

Miraculously, Angie doesn't wake up, so we have a little time to cuddle and to compose ourselves afterwards. Brooke breaks the silence. "Broody?"

"Yes?"

"That was a dream come true."

"Really?"

"I love it how gentle and generous you usually are. But sometimes, rough is exactly what I need."

I'm eating my lunch in the empty classroom, when someone knocks softly. I raise my voice. "C'mon in!"

The door opens slowly, and Sam's face peeks in. She has bags under her eyes. "Hi, Sam. What's up?"

"Good afternoon Ms. Scott. I wanted to talk to Coach Scott, but he wasn't in the school yesterday or this morning."

"Well, he was traveling yesterday, but he is probably back. Let me see if I can get him."

The phone rings a few times, and he answers. "Hello, Hales? What's up?"

'Where are you?"

"Home. Enjoying the company of my girls."

"I'm at school, having lunch. Sam is here in front of me, and was asking to talk to you."

"Well, would you mind handing her the phone?"

"Ok."

"Hi, Sam. What can I do for you?"

"Coach Scott, I mean, Lucas. Can I change my mind?" She starts crying. "I don't want to be at the home anymore."

"Sam. Would you put the phone on speaker?"

"Sure."

"Hales, can you hear?"

"Loud and clear."

"Sam, pay attention. I'll call child services and request your custody right away. But, and this is important, these things usually take time. So, I have one question for you, and I want you to think carefully about the answer. Is there any reason you would want this done faster? Are you afraid to go back to the home tonight?"

There's a long pause on the line. "Yes."

"Talk to us, baby girl. Remember, we're family. Tell us what's going on."

She curls on herself and starts crying. "Luke, I think you'd better come down here and talk to her in person."

"I'm on my way."

Fifteen minutes later Lucas is knocking on my classroom's window. I turn to the class and tell them to continue working on their essays, and step outside. "She is at the nurse's office."

"I called child services. They are willing to expedite Sam's transfer to our care, but it will take a few days. They are sending someone over."

"Go talk to her. She is pretty distraught."

I get to the nurse's office and see Sam on a sofa, curled in a ball, hugging her folded legs with her arms, and resting her forehead on her knees. I recite a bit of the Doctor to her. " _I do not like. Green eggs and ham. I do not like them._ "

She lifts her face, tears drying up in her cheeks, and the tiniest suggestion of a smile in her eyes. She completes the sentence, in a whisper. " _Sam I am._ "

I sit next to her. She scoots and leans against me, so I wrap an arm around her. "So you are, sweetie."

A few minutes later. "Lucas. I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"There's this girl in the home. Rhonda. She's got six inches and eighty pounds on me. Everybody is afraid of her. She started picking on me, but yesterday morning I lost my temper and head-butted her in the nose. Now she really wants to hurt me. She caught me last night."

"Did she hurt you?"

Sam gets up, turns her back to me, and lifts her top. There's an ugly recent bruise over her right kidney, going from the crease of her spine to her side, partially covered by her jeans. "She pushed me againt a wall with one hand and punched me several times there. She only stopped because someone came. She said she would finish the job today."

I touch her ligthly on the spot, and she flinches. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"You've got nothing to feel sorry about. I chose this. You offered me an out, and I didn't take it. I was stupid."

"I offered you a choice. I shouldn't have done that."

"Lucas. Offering me a choice. That was respect. I'm a foster kid. I never get respect, never. I chose to go, and I got threatened and beaten. Now I'm choosing to ask for your help. I wouldn't have it any other way, do you understand?"

"I think I do."

She gives me a kiss in the cheek. "Thank you."

"You have to go to the hospital, and we should inform the police."

"Hospital, ok, but I don't think I need it. Police, I don't think so. That would make me a narc, and that's not a good idea."

"I need a reason to take you out of the home immediately."

"I could describe what happened without naming names. People from child services would get it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"All right. Let's try it your way."

"I call child services and ask them to meet us at the hospital. Then I call Brooke."

"Hey, Pretty Girl."

"Hi, handsome. What's up?"

"It's Sam. She is hurt. Doesn't seem to be serious, but I taking her to the hospital, just in case. I'll tell you the story later."

"Do you want me to meet you two at the hospital?"

"Yes, please. Child services is going to meet us there too."

Sam and I are at the waiting room of the ER when Brooke arrives with Angie in her stroller. Brooke gives me a kiss on the lips and hugs Sam. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I think Lucas is overreacting."

I sigh, picking up Angie and bouncing her a bit. "I hope so. I just want to make sure there's no internal bleeding."

Someone calls. "Samantha Walker."

"Sam, do you mind if Brooke accompanies you? I'll stay outside with Angie."

Sam looks at me a little uncertainly. "Don't worry. I'll be right here the whole time."

"All right."

Brooke and Sam wait on a ER stall, Sam changed into a hospital gown..

"Brooke. Why did he want you to accompany me?"

"You needed to remove your clothes to be examined."

"Ah. Of course. That would be awkward."

"Actually, it would be inappropriate."

Sam blushes a bit. "Right."

Brooke looks at her curiously. "What is it with Lucas?"

"I don't know. He makes me feel safe."

Brooke smiles to herself. "I know the feeling."

The remain silent for a bit. "You guys are together now?"

"Yes. Since yesterday, actually. We've been together before, a long time ago."

"I'm glad. You two and Angie look like such a perfect little family."

"You're about to joint our little family, I hope."

Sam frowns and stares at her feet. "I'll try not to get in the way."

"Sam, look at me." Gently, Brooke lifts Sam's chin.

"We're not just offering you a roof over your head. We are offering you the love and protection of a family."

She fidgets, "And what if I screw up? I always screw up, you know?"

"Everybody does, sweetie. If you screw up, we punish you. But we don't send you away. Ever."

"I want to believe you."

"Just give it time."

The doctor comes to examine her, asking details about what happened and Sam's history. Brooke can't avoid tears at the senseless abuse the girl suffered. Finally, the doctor lays Sam down on her belly and examines her back, first with his hands, then with an ultrasound machine. Brooke keeps holding Sam's hand while the examination is in progress. Finally the doctor turns to Brooke and Sam.

"It's a deep bruise, but there is no internal bleeding, and no damage to the kidney. Just take it easy for a couple of weeks, no sports and no heavy lifting, to let those back muscles heal. Apply heat to the back, fifteen minutes five times a day for a week, and use ibuprofen for the pain as needed."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Stay away from bullies."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome."

When we get outside, Lucas and the Social Assistant are waiting for us.

"Brooke and Sam, this is Ms. Tyler, from social services. So, what did the doctor say?"

"Just a bruise. Two weeks rest, apply heat and ibuprofen as needed."

"Mr. Scott told me explained what happened and your current situation. Are you willing to foster Sam on a temporary basis, until a more permanent solution may be found?"

"Yes. We would also like to request making the custody arrangement permanent."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Miss Davis. You will have a home study done, I think next week, and after that we will see. It will also give the four of you some time to adjust. I'll note your expressed wish for permanent custody. I assume this would be joint custody with you and Mr. Scott."

"Yes."

"Very well, this is all for now. I'm very sorry, Sam."

We're back home, with Sam in her room, resting and Lucas giving Angie a bath, while I watch. "So Broody, what about our date?"

"It's still on, if you think Sam and Angie can spend the night at Nathan and Haley's."

"Is that ok with them?"

"Yes it is. I asked Haley."

"What about Sam?"

"I think it's going to be fine with her too. Let me check." I go down the stairs, and knock on Sam's room."

"Who is it?"

"Brooke."

"Come in."

"Sam is lying in bed, panties and a ratty t-shirt, listening to music from her cell phone."

You need a makeover, girl. We are so going shopping tomorrow..."

"I don't need new clothes, Brooke."

"I know you don't. But I can't have my daughter going around dressed like a homeless person."

"I'm not your daughter!"

"If you say so..." I give her a broad smile. "We're still going shopping tomorrow."

She groans. "Is that what you came to tell me?"

"Actually, no. Lucas and I were planning to go on a date tonight. Our first in, god, six years or so. We had arranged that Angie would spend the night with Nathan and Haley. Would you mind spending the night there as well?"

"Couldn't I just stay here?"

"Too soon, baby girl. So, what do you say?"

"Have a nice date, I guess."

"Thank you."

I walk back up, and arrive as Lucas is putting on a fresh diaper on Angie and tickling her.

"We're on, Broody. What's the plan?"

"I was going to surprise you, but I think you might prefer anticipation. It's full moon tonight, with clear skies. I was planning on taking Raven out. Dinner, music, making out under the moonlight..."

"Sounds perfect."

"I'm going out now to put things together. Will you drop off the girls? I'll be back for you around eight. Dress warm. It's going to be chilly at the sand banks tonight."

He lets himself in while I'm still finishing my make-up. "Brooke?"

"I'm upstairs. I'll be down there in ten."

I check myself in the mirror. Hair washed and brushed, tied up in a high ponytail, a couple of loose bits framing my face. Light blue jeans, bright pink top and a v-necked cream cashmere sweater, with white sneakers. Light make-up, just eyeliner and a hint of blush and lipgloss. Naughty dark purple lacy undies hidden under the ensemble. Sweet and wholesome, with a understated seductive undertone. Perfect. A beach bag, with a change of clothes for tomorrow morning.

He's reading something as I go down the stairs. "Hey, boyfriend." His eyes light up when he sees me.

"Brooke." He sighs. "Breathtaking, as always."

"Well, thank you. You look very nice too." He is wearing tan slacks, a white egyptian cotton button-down shirt, a black leather jacket and white canvas shoes without socks.

"Which car?"

"Let's take the SUV. We might want to pick up the girls straight from the marina tomorrow."

"Good thinking, Pretty Girl."

There's a long stretch of silence. As we're driving away, Lucas breaks it. "The girls."

"I know. I can hardly wrap my head around it."

"There's so much to talk about, Pretty Girl. I'm afraid we will get all entangled around each other and important things will get lost."

"I'm afraid you're right. By saying we are back together again, I feel we skipped a couple of steps. This date, today, was supposed to be about remembering about being romantic and having fun. Since that night, when Angie nearly died, I think we've both known we would try to be together. Being a parent with you, and just knowing that I was going to be your girl again, has made me incredibly happy. But we have to make sure that this time is forever."

"Please don't get mad."

"What?"

"I was talking to Lindsay about making sure that this time it is forever."

"I'm not mad. I'm very surprised. It's been five months since the runaway bride scene, and you two are comfortable enough to discuss our future?"

"Well, I was supposed to discuss with her whether to disclose your identity, remember? Lindsay told me that the best choice would depend if I really saw us still together, say, in six months. That's when the subject came up."

"And what did you say?"

"That we both wanted forever, but things might still blow up in our faces. That we are both proud, stubborn, we both tend to shut ourselves off, push people away or run away when things get hard."

Brooke laughs. "That sums it up nicely. We've been thinking exactly along the same lines."

"Lindsay said something interesting. That staying together, in the long run, is a matter of choice, not fate. And that knowing our weak points, and taking them into account, probably makes all the difference."

We both think about Lindsay's words during the rest of the drive. We get to the marina, and climb aboard the Raven IV. Lucas takes me by the hand, brings me below, where he shows me the bed with rose petals and the candles around the cabin. "There's an air mattress and a pair of down comforters up at the cabin, dinner and some bubbly in the fridge. "

I'm beginning to feel hungry. "And what's for dinner, Broody?"

"Four cheese lasagna, salad, and strawberries and cream for dessert."

"Yum."

He turns on the oven in the kitchen, and opens a bottle of bubbly, pouring it into two plastic glasses.

"To us."

I give him a smile. "To us."

We kiss, a long, romantic kiss of anticipation for what's to come.

We take her out. There is very little wind, the sea is a black mirror. He steers with one hand, with his other arm draped across my shoulders, while I keep an arm around his waist. Occasionally, he leans over and kisses me, while I play with buttons of his shirt. Soon he asks me to go below, and put the lasagna in the oven.

We make a slow course to the sand banks, out of sight of shore. About an hour later, we arrive, and I go get the lasagna out of the oven, and toss the salad, while Lucas secures the boat for the night.

When he comes down, I have the candles lit, two bowls of tossed salad served, and two plates of lasagna in the turned off oven. I've put some music from his i-pod into the little wireless speakers, classic jazz with a raspy saxofone. And I've stripped down to my underwear. He comes down the stairs and stops, staring at me.

I tease him, running my hands down my body and strutting. "Like what you see, Broody?"

"Sometimes I think I'm dreaming."

"Oh, I'm not a dream. And you are wearing too much clothing, boyfriend."

We slow dance a bit, skin to skin, It's so incredibly easy, being with him like this. I remember how restless our love was in high school. I think it's even more intense now. It makes me feel like I'm floating, dancing nearly naked, with the only man I've ever really loved. He looks into my eyes and I know. He feels exactly the same.

We eat, and we dance, and we eat some more. By the time we get started on the lasagna, I'm ravenous. "This is so good, Broody."

"Mom's recipe, girlfriend. Haley made it."

Something that was bubbling in the back of my mind suddenly pops up. "About your conversation with Lindsay?"

"Yes?"

"I have an idea."

"What?"

I give him my broadest smile. He's going to like this. "Tomorrow. Today, let's enjoy our date."

We leave the plates on the sink, take the strawberries and cream and climb up.

Kissing naked under the conforter, under the sky, and the stars and the moon. Rocking gently with the swell. Feeding my lover strawberries and cream, eating them out of his body, the taste of sweat mixing with the fragrance of the strawberries and the velvety sweetness of the cream. His fingers and his tongue driving me frantic, and then calming me down. The odd taste of strawberries and my own juices. He looms on top of me, and he fills me up, as he feeds me. "Oh, Lucas. This is so good." We smile at each other, eyes locked, growing glazed as we slowly approach the climax.

Under the stars, under the moon, we whisper each others name, and we remember what it feels like, to finally be home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Haley**

I open my eyes, suddenly alert. Nathan is snoring softly at my side, his broad back turned towards me. I sit in the bed, slowly, so I don't disturb him. I listen carefully... nothing. I check the alarm clock. It's half past three. The baby monitor is quiet. No. There is a very quiet humming coming from the monitor. Just at the edge of hearing. I get up and head to Angie's room. It's a guest room, with a double bed that we pushed to one side, to make space for a foldable crib Brooke brought over with the girls. And one of the girls is softly humming to herself, as she feeds the other. Also, my own five year old is lying down sleeping, a thumb in his mouth and using one of Sam's thighs as a pillow.

I stop quietly at the door, taking in this scene, softly illuminated by the night light. Sam looks relaxed and happy, something I had not seen before. After a couple of minutes she senses my presence and lifts her eyes. I can see her guard going up, as she gives me a small, cautious smile.

She whispers. "Hi. Mrs. S."

"Hi, Sam."

I pick up Jamie from the bed and cradle him in my arms, my sweet, big baby boy, too smart and too sensitive for his own good. He cuddles up against my chest, thumb still firmly stuck in his mouth. He fills my arms. I won't be able to hold him like this much longer. "Nightmare?"

"I think so. He just came in while I was changing Angie's diaper, looking a little out of sorts."

I recall the afternoon, Jamie following Sam around like a puppy. "He likes you."

"I like him too. He's a great little guy."

"Let me put him back in his bed..."

She interrupts me. "You might let him stay here. Angie is probably going straight till morning, and even her company just might keep the monsters away."

I sigh, silently agreeing with her. "Nathan and I are trying for a second one. I'd really like to give him a sibling."

"Good luck." She gets up and paces a bit while Angie finishes her bottle. I set Jamie down, pull the covers in the bed, and tuck him. He mumbles a bit, but goes right on sleeping. She sets the bottle aside and places Angie on her shoulder, softly patting her back until she burps."

"Nice job, little girl."

She sets Angie back in the crib, gives her her pacifier and her purple monkey and checks her diaper one last time before turning to me.

"All done. Back to bed?"

She seems pretty alert, and I'm not very sleepy either. "Do you want some chamomile tea before hitting the sack?"

She smiles and lightly touches my shoulder. "Sure."

I bring the pot and two mugs outside. She is sitting one one of the patio chairs, legs bent under her, and arms crossed under her breasts. We brought down the baby monitor. I serve two cups and sit across her.

"You know, that was my job."

"What?"

"Giving her the bottle."

She frowns. "Why was it your job? They brought me over. I'm supposed to take care of her."

"Did anyone tell you that?"

"No, but... it's implied. I've taken care of babies since I was twelve."

"Not in this house. And not in theirs either. I mean, it's great if you do it. A little bonding with your foster sister. But it's not your job."

She stiffens, pride shining in her eyes. "I have to repay them, somehow."

"No, sweetie. What they are offering you cannot be repayed. You're supposed to respect them, to mind their wishes and, if you find it within you, to respond affection with affection. That's all. Thank you for taking care of Angie and Jamie, though."

Her eyes water a bit. "I don't understand any of it. I just keep hoping I don't wake up back at the girl's house.

"Be patient, sweetheart. Trust is hard, but it will come."

 **Lucas**

The boat sways gently, rocking her, as she smiles in her sleep. It's close to ten, and we are expected around noon at chez Naley, so I have already let her sleep as much as I should. It still breaks myay heart to wake her. "Brooke?"

"Hmm..." She opens her eyes. "Hey, boyfriend. Good morning. What's that?"

"Breakfast in bed. Scrambled eggs, fruit, greek yogurt with granola, coffee and OJ."

"Well, thank you Mr. Scott. It looks delicious. Have you had breakfast?"

"Yup."

"Very well. Look, I had this idea last night, and there's something I want us to do. Can you find paper and a pen somewhere around here?"

"Well, I always have a small notebook and a pen with me. Just a second."

I find my backpack and rummage a bit, coming back with a small notebook and a pen.

"All right, Broody. Do you watch Grey's Anatomy?"

"A few episodes, here and there. It didn't catch my attention."

"The main couple in the show were Derek and Meredith. They wanted to get married, but they were very busy, so, in the end, they wrote a series of promises, their vows, on a blue post-it and signed it. After that they considered themselves married."

"Ok."

"The thing is, they were complicated people, and their relationship had a lot of comings and goings because of it."

"Sounds familiar."

"So, their vows weren't like "to love, cherish, and bla, bla, bla." They promised the things they needed to make things work between them. Several times afterwards, the promises in the post it saved their marriage."

"I see. You want a contract, a pact between us, in writing."

"That's right. You game?"

I look at her and she is staring expectantly at me, a small smile in her lips. She is serious. Well, given where we stand, a pact in writing sounds like a good idea. "Yes." I open the notebook to a fresh page and write. "We, Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott solemnly promise each other."

"Now what?"

"One. We are forever."

"I like that, Brooke. Good start."

Meredith and Derek had a couple of good ones. "Two. Love each other, even when we hate each other." and "Three. No running."

"Those are good. Four. Be open to each other. No hiding behind walls, even when it's to protect the other's feelings. or peace of mind."

"That's hard, Broody, but you're right. Five. Trust each other, and try your hardest to be worthy of this trust."

"Six, and last one, I think. Take care of each other, and accept the other's care."

Signed, Brooke Penelope Davis and Lucas Eugene Scott. "You can kiss your bride, now." We celebrate our pact with a little making out, which quickly becomes something else, as I lose my shorts and find myself inside a very enthusiastic Brooke.

We are halfway back to the Marina, when Brooke emerges from below. "So, what now?"

"In the series, Derek and Meredith considered themselves married, after they signed their agreement."

I look into her eyes. "Do you want a ring?" Seeing her hesitation I add. "Remember item four."

She giggles. "Yeah, that's the hard one. Yes, Lucas. I do want a ring. But not if I have to ask for it."

"Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I still sort of expect the grand romantic gesture from you."

I smile. Maybe I have a little romantic gesture up my sleeve. "I have a ring for you in my backpack."

"You mean, the ring that you offered to Peyton twice, and to Lindsay once?"

"I never offered it to Lindsay, and I only managed to offer it to Peyton once."

"What? I need to hear the Lindsay story."

I laugh. "You're gonna have to get me drunk first."

"No hiding."

"Not hiding. Just holding out for a bit. But no. It's not that ring. Do you want to see your ring?"

"Sure."

"Just hold the wheel, I'll be right back." I find the little Tiffany box and bring it up. Brooke holds it, afraid to open it up. "Go ahead, pretty girl. I'm not asking you to marry me, since we seem to have done that already. I'm just giving you a ring. I did buy it for you."

She opens it. It's a three-stone ring, round cut two-carat diamond with two one-carat rubies in a platinum setting. Red is her favorite color after all. She puts it on her finger, where it fits perfectly, as I knew it would.

"When... When did you buy this?"

That's the right question. "I bought this the day I received my first advance check for Ravens. One week after that night in New York." Four years and a bit ago.

She stares at me for a while. There are tears in her eyes. "Why?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure I know. I saw your face when I went down on one knee and showed you the ring. It was a concrete manifestation of a dream, I guess. I've been trying to find a way to propose to you, but how could I do it right? The moment we became parents, it's all about her, and a marriage proposal should be about us. Besides, why should my third choice take anything I say seriously?"

She looks at the ring on her finger. "Maybe when you finally convince her that she was your first choice all along?"

"Item five?"

"Item five."

 **Brooke**

He parks the car in front of the Naley abode and we step out. We knock, and Haley replies from somewhere inside that the door is open and that we should come right in. The kids are nowhere to be seen, and Nathan and Haley are in the kitchen, where he is getting stuff to grill and Haley is chopping veggies for a salad. Haley turns around and looks at us.

"How was your... Hey! What is that thing in your finger, Tigger?"

I beam at her and show my hand. "Some guy gave it to me. You like it?"

She snickers. "Oh my god, what is this? I'm blinded..."

"Hey, big brother. Congratulations. You finally picked the right one."

"Thanks. Even the biggest idiot gets things right at some point, if he tries long enough."

He laughs. "Help me out with the grill?"

"Sure. Bye girls."

Haley and I watch our boys leave the kitchen before turning back to each other. "Tell me, please. How did he propose?"

"Actually he didn't. He just gave me the ring. It's kinda complicated."

"Just tell me."

And I do. By the time I finish the story, Haley is done with the salad. "Wow. That was something else."

"It's what we need, Tutormom. We need a firm commitment to get over ourselves when things turn sideways. The vows are our best shot at it."

"So, you think that, in a way, you two are already married."

"Broody said the vows are the core meaning of a wedding. The rest is legal details. On Monday we'll go to City Hall for a marriage license. We'll set up an appointment with a justice of the peace sometime next week. Hope you guys come."

Haley's eyes fill with tears. "Of course we'll come." She picks up my hands. "Welcome to the family, sister."

"Thanks."

"You have to call Karen. Give her at least a chance to hop on a plane and come."

"All right. We will."

"I'll have a little reception catered here. Just the usual suspects, ok?"

"That's fine. Please invite Peyton and Julian too. I know it's complicated but..."

"I understand. What about Rachel, Victoria and Richard?"

"You can skip the Davis. Last I heard of Rachel, she was spending some time in Milan. I'll try to get in touch with her as well."

"I'm so happy for you, Tigger. Should we go tell Sam and Jamie?"

 **Lucas**

Nathan is a practiced hand at getting the grill going. I've seen him doing it a dozen times, but today I'm paying attention. As a newly minted family man, I'll probably be using this knowledge often in the future. He starts by carefully arranging a single layer of briquettes and getting it going with the gas burners.

"I thought you'd just dump the whole charcoal bag in there, light it up and keep going."

"What? You never used a barbecue grill? What you described is an efficient way of burning stuff up."

"I've only barbecued a couple of times. And I made a mess of starting it. And I burned stuff too. I can pilot a griddle or a stove, but I can certainly learn something about this barbecue stuff from you."

He makes a sour face. "Dan is the one who taught me."

I grimace too. "I know he wasn't all bad."

"It's fucked up, Luke. Sometimes I find myself missing him. Then I feel bad about that."

"There's nothing wrong about you missing him, little brother. For all his faults, he's wasn't just a sperm donor for you like he was for me. I'm sure there were plenty of good times alongside the bad. And it's ok to miss that."

"I know." He takes a swig of his beer. "By the way, did you make up your mind about the beach house?"

"Yeah. Brooke and I stopped there today before heading here. We've decided not to buy it. It's perfect in a way, but it's too far from the school and the store. Brooke wants us to look for something closer. I'll get the books out next week."

"That's fine. Take your time. So, how did you propose, after all?"

I tell him the story. He, being Nathan, is royally amused. "You're such a girl, big brother! This sounds just like you two."

"Whatever works, Nate. Let's talk again in ten years."

"Fine. You're making it official, though."

"We're going to City Hall to get a license on Monday. The plan is to tie the knot sometime next week. Our girls are probably working out the details as we speak."

"Congratulations. You know I think the world of her. You're getting the second best woman in the world."

"I'd be hard pressed to say who's the best between those two. Let me just say we're both very lucky."

 **Haley**

The kids are upstairs, Angie napping on her crib, Sam and Jamie playing some slasher game on the xbox. We head up.

"I think my son has a total crush on your foster daughter."

Brooke giggles. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess."

"You! I'm four months older than Nathan, you harpy. And you're older than Luke too."

"See? It's a pattern. But if Sam wants my godson, she's gonna have to work hard. I'm not gonna let any cute assed little tramp walk away with my Jamie."

"You mean my Jamie. I was the one who had to squeeze him out." I shake my head. "I'm such an idiot."

"Why?"

"I want to do it again."

"They say the second time is usually easier."

""Usually" is the operative word there."

"We want to try after Angie's operation. Can you imagine little old me going through pregnancy and childbirth?"

I giggle. "I'm going to enjoy every second of your pregnancy."

Brooke smirks. "Who's the harpy now?"

We hear Jamie's voice from his room. "Ha. Ha! Killed you again!"

"No fair! You cheated."

"You just don't like to lose, Nosy Sammy."

"I'm going to show you who is nosy!"

"No, no! Tickles no! No!"

We get in to see Sam holding Jamie down in his bed with one hand, while tickling him with the other.

"We can come back later..."

"No! Mom, Aunt Brooke! Make. Her. Stop!"

"Hey, Sam. Why don't you take a break, so I can get a proper hug from my godson?"

Sam lets him go, and he jumps on Brooke's neck. "Thank you, aunt Brooke. You're my hero."

Brooke smiles and caresses his head. "I missed you too, buster."

"Sorry..."

"Hey Sam. How was the ..."

"What's that on your hand, Brooke? Oh my god! Lucas proposed?"

Jamie gets a little bewildered. "What? What?"

"Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke are getting married."

"No kidding?"

"No."

"That's the best news ever!" He thinks a little. "Does it mean that Angie and Sam are my godsisters now?"

We all laugh at that. "I don't think there is such a thing as a "godsister" Jimmy Jam, but if there was, sure, they would be it."

"Congratulations, Brooke."

"Yeah, congradulations Aunt Brooke."

"Congra -tu- lations."

"Yeah, that."

"Thank you."

"So, when are you getting married?"

"Probably this week, or perhaps the next."

"Is there going to be a party?"

"Yes. A little one. Why?"

"There's someone I'd invite, if I can. Someone I'd like you guys to meet."

"Of course, sweetie. Talk it over with Tutormom. She's organizing things."

Jamie looks a little concerned. "You have a boyfriend, Sam?"

"No, he is just an old friend. But he is very important to me."

"Then we definitely want to meet him. You can also bring him around anytime."

"Thanks."

We hear Nathan's voice from below, saying something. "You guys should go wash your hands and head down. I think lunch is served."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Peyton**

He comes to the door with his boyish smile and half a dozen roses. Preppy too, with gray slacks, white cotton shirt and a green plaid vest.

"Very nice, Peyton."

I'm using a slightly tame version of myself. Calf-length black leather boots, jeans miniskirt, a loose white men's shirt, unbuttoned to show off a very nice red lace bra and a black leather bolero with a biker gang logo in the back. "Well, thank you. You look nice too. Let me find a vase and we can head out."

He follows me inside. "So, this is the house where Lucas grew up."

"If I understand correctly, he was twelve when his mother bought this house."

"This house plays a big part on the novel..."

I smile to myself. "I should be moving out."

"Is there any rush?"

"Not really. I just need to move on with my life. As long as I stay here, I'm kind of stuck in between."

"Well, why don't you take some time off? Come to LA with me."

"I need another week or two two release Haley and Mia's single, but, after that, I think I could take some time off. I could hire someone to help run the studio for a while."

"So, will you come?"

"I'm not sure, Julian. It's too soon."

"I understand that. I can wait, Peyton."

"I have an idea. For years now, I've been wanting to go to Europe, spend some time checking out the underground music scene in Holland and Germany. I'll go early November, and you can meet me in Berlin for New Year. That should be enough time to clear my head."

"It sounds like a great idea."

"Can you stay here another two weeks? Help me pack my stuff into storage and everything else?"

"I think so. I need to check with my boss, but I don't think it should be a problem."

I laugh a bit. "Just tell your boss that I'm the one asking. I suspect he likes me more than he likes you."

"You may be right about that."

"I'm starving, stud. Can we go for dinner now?"

"I was afraid you'd never ask."

 **Haley**

It's Saturday night, we're alone in the house, and my dear hubbie is watching basketball tapes. Men can be so dumb, sometimes. I'm horny, bored and horny. Maybe it's time for something drastic. Let's see... I undress. Loose hair, a bit of make up. I check myself in the mirror. Even olive skin tone. Summer bikini marks now long gone. Firm boobs, nice. I tease my nipples a bit. Very nice legs. Flat abdomen, with faint stretch marks. I slap my own buttock. The best part, at least as far as hubby goes. Twenty-one years old, and looking better every day.

I walk downstairs, on the balls of my feet, and quietly sit next to him. He doesn't look at me, but places his arm around my shoulders. "Hi Haley. Wanna watch?"

"Sure."

I spread my legs, keeping my left foot planted on the ground, and draping my right leg over the arm of the sofa. I rest my head in the crook of his arm and start diddling myself with my right hand. It takes him a couple of minutes to notice. I start really going, and the first involuntary moan escapes my lips. Then, he jumps up and looks at me.

"What are you doing?"

I look into his eyes, enjoying his surprise and the suggestion of desire appearing behind his baby blues. I continue doing it as he looks. "What do you think I'm doing, baby?"

"Getting started without me."

I giggle. "Feel free to jump in anytime you want."

He plants himself, legs spread, arms crossed at his back and smiles. "I think I'd rather watch."

I moan long and hard, increasing my tempo. "Enjoy the show."

The sensation doubles up, now that he staring hungrily at me. I close my eyes as I feel the beginnings of an orgasm. It's already the back end of it, when I finally feel his weight on top of me, and his lips searching hungrily for mine. I give myself a mental high five. I managed to tear his attention away from that damned tape and focus it on me. Now it's up to the bedroom, and just enjoy it.

Between one kiss and the other, I whisper. "Will you carry me upstairs, hotshot?" I love it that he is strong enough, and I'm small enough, that he can do it without raising a sweat.

He sets me down gently in our bed and stands back, removing his clothes. I spread wide and smile at him. He stops for a second, naked and fully erect, and mutters a little prayer to himself. "Thank you, God."

I'm ready for him, and he slides right in. Built to scale, he fills me up completely. I love him so much. He fills my heart just like he fills my body, nearly to bursting. Our lips meet, and he begins moving, and I lose myself in the soft electricity.

He speaks in my ear. "I love you Haley Scott."

I'm already getting close to my second orgasm of the night. I scream my answer. "Nathan! I love you too. Faster!" And I lose myself in us.

I go to sleep feeling happy and, for some reason, extremely knocked up.

 **Sam**

We've been sitting down for lunch for fifteen minutes, and Lucas is again going at it with Brooke. This time, he is nibbling her earlobe, while she giggles and pretends to push him away.

I speak deadpan, and in a dry tone. "What is it with you two? You're behaving like my classmates. Worse, even."

Brooke replies with a smile "Sorry!"

"We've only been back together as a couple since Friday, Sam. It's hard to keep my hands off her. We've been pining for each other for nearly six years."

"Why don't you guys tell me your story? I've read Ravens, so I know you guys were together for a while in high school. But in the book, it looked like Brooke was just some kind of distraction in Lucas' romantic pursuit of Peyton. This thing of pining for each other seems so out of the blue."

They exchange a glance. "You go ahead, Broody."

"All right. The first time we were together it was just like in the book. Brooke and I got together, Peyton and I cheated, everything blew up. At the end, Brooke was very bitter, very angry, but she still had strong feelings for me. I was very guilty, ashamed of myself and just beginning to have similar feelings for Brooke. Over the course of the year we slowly became friends again and we ended the year very much in love. For me, it was easier, I just knew I wanted to be with Brooke and I told her so. It was much more complicated for Brooke. I had broken her heart and her trust, and, believe me, trust is much harder to repair than love."

"I can understand that. I love my mom, but I don't think I could ever trust her again."

Eventually, love won, and we gave each other a second chance. We had several months of a truly wonderful romance. However, Brooke's trust was fragile. Circumstances, my stupiditty, Peyton's malice and Brooke's insecurities caused us to break up again. This time we split up while still very, very much in love. And all the pain that the break up caused us made us very reluctant of trying again. We spent the following five years avoiding each other, and burying our mutual feelings.

"So, what happened to bring you back together?"

"About six months ago, Brooke and Peyton, for different reasons, decided to move back to Tree Hill. The main reason Brooke came back was her intention to start a family, even if she wasn't in any serious relationship. She applied for adoption, and, after a while, she was offered the opportunity to foster a baby with a serious heart problem, so the baby could undergo surgery and be returned to her parents afterwards. The baby arrived about three months ago. Her name is Angie."

"You mean our Angie?"

"Yes. At that time, Brooke and I were becoming closer, so when the difficulties of caring for a stressed out infant became too much, she came to me for help. I've been around infants. My sister Lily and Jamie were born on the same day, and I was closely involved with caring for both of them when they were little. I helped Brooke, and we bonded again with caring for Angie. That lasted for about a month, she had her surgery and got shipped back to her parents. That was hard on me, and extremely hard on Brooke. But we helped each other through it. To make matters worse for Brooke, a week later someone invaded her store and beat her savagely. I was not even in town when it happened, and I even when I came back, I was distracted with other things. Brooke was left alone, heartbroken by the loss on Angie, and trying to recover from a very harsh assault all by herself. Two weeks after the assault, the adoption agency told her Angie was coming back, because complications had developed after her surgery."

"Shit."

"That's right. They wanted Brooke to adopt Angie, and care for her during her illness, treatment and recovery. Brooke, alone, severely depressed and still recovering from the assault felt she was in no condition to care for a desperately sick baby by herself. She asked me to adopt Angie with her, and share the parenting. That brought us back together all the way, over the course of the past month and a half."

I stay quiet for a while. There is one question I need to ask, but I am terrified of the answer. It can't be helped.

"Brooke, do you remember the day you caught me shoplifting at your store?"

"Of course. God, I was so mad with you."

"Was your attack after that?"

She thinks for a bit. "Yes. It was two days afterwards, at night. Why?"

Shit. I know who attacked her. It was my fault too. Shit. "Nothing."

They know I'm lying. They insist, and insist, but they finally give up. I need to be sure. I can feel my heart breaking. I knew this home, this family, Lucas... I knew it was all too good to last.

 **Lucas**

I'm sitting in our bed, playing peek-a-boo with a freshly bathed and diapered Angie. Every time I show my face and say "peek-a-boo!" she laughs. She has four teeth now, two on top, and two on the bottom and she's recovered all the folds and dimples from before, plus a few added ones for good measure. Brooke comes out of our bathroom wearing a tiny pink lace body. Probably part of the loot Brooke and Sam brought back from the Mall this afternoon.

"Good lord, Pretty Girl. Am I dreaming?"

She smiles and spins around, giving me the full view. The thing is backless. "What do you think?"

"That I'm the luckiest guy in the planet."

Brooke picks up Angie, that by then was stretching her arms towards her. "Your daddy is smart, bunny." She reaches for the fabric of the pj's, curious about its color and texture, I think. "You like it, bunny? They don't make them in baby sizes, yet. You're gonna have to wait until you're a little older."

"Did Sam get stuff like that?"

"Not quite like this, Broody. But she did get a few little things you'd not approve."

I sigh. "The operative word there is "little" I guess. I'm buying a shotgun."

Brooke giggles. "What?"

"I told her you'd say that. And you haven't even seen the stuff. Come along. Bunny here got some new stuff that I know you're going to approve."

We go to Angie's room and Brooke opens one of the drawers, picking a onesie for Angie to sleep on, and dressing her. "There. What do you think?"

The onesie is light green, and it has, in blue letters "Daddy's little princess" written across the front.

"You certainly are, baby girl." I pick up Angie, and give Brooke a kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

After we tuck her in, we go back to our bedroom.

"So, Sam?"

"It's not exactly a walk in the park, Broody, but we'll get there."

"How was the shopping expedition?"

"Getting her to tell what she likes or doesn't is like pulling teeth. She's so guarded..."

"But?"

"Well, She is not a tomboy. She likes clothes. However, anything too sexy or revealing, makes her uncomfortable. Think Haley, I guess."

"Not a bad role model."

"I know. I got a couple of two inch heels for her to move a little away from sneakers. We'll see if she uses them. I can tell she likes looking good. It kills me. The joy, and the shame she gets at every little thing I buy for her."

"She's had a hard life. It's going to take some time. By the way, in a month, she will be able to get a learner's permit. I was thinking of buying her a car."

"That's a good idea. What did you have in mind?"

"You know my first idea would be to buy a wreck and fix it with her. But, as you say, not a tomboy."

"Nothing like my bug, or badass like the Comet, or a big four-by-four."

"I know! What about a Mini?"

"Hm. That sounds about perfect, Broody. Subdued tone. Dark green, or blue. No custom paint job."

"We watch "The Italian Job" next weekend. Depending on her reaction, I'll hunt for one, gently used."

"You're on. I love that movie. Mark Wahlberg is hot."

"So is Charlize Theron."

"I made her an outfit for some award ceremony a couple of years back. She's a cool girl."

"Talk about blondes, that reminds me..."

"What about Peyton?"

I laugh. "Another blonde. I met Caitlin Marsh at my book reception in LA."

"Good actress."

"She seems sweet. Flirty, though."

That gets me slapped in the arm and a finger pointed at my face. "Keep your eyes to yourself, boy toy. You're mine now, and I don't share." Jealous Brooke is hot.

"Well... she approached me because she heard we would be filming Ravens."

"Let me guess. She wants to play Peyton."

"Yup. She's got the physical type. Anyways, I told her it wasn't happening. She got disappointed, and your name came up in the conversation."

"Good. Keep it right there. Specially when you're talking to a hot girl."

"She said the outfit she was wearing was one of yours."

"Nice."

"I said it looked good on her."

"Hmpf. Wanna sleep in the sofa?"

I smile. "She said, and I quote: _That's what I like about her stuff._ _You look gorgeous, and they feel as confy as a lover's shirt."_

"That's my whole design philosophy in one great line. Thank you for telling me. And you're forgiven for flirting back."

"Thank you, I guess."

We lie in the dark for a second, lost in our own thoughts. "Broody?"

"Yes?"

"She knows something about the attack."

"I got that too. Patience, Pretty Girl. She's skittish, but she'll come around. I'll pry again in a day or two."

There is another long silence. This time I'm the one to break it. "Are we really getting the happily ever after, Brooke?"

She laughs softly. "I know. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

I turn, lying on my side and reach out to her. I capture her lips with mine, and we kiss slowly. The fire between us is banked tonight, to a romantic, soft glow. We undress, and after a little foreplay, I'm inside her. Her body molds to mine, squirming under me. It's always been like this, we read each others moods without thinking. Tonight it's a sweet, quiet goodnight, the end of a long and satisfying day with our little family. We move together, our rhythms naturally combining like old dance partners. She moans softly, adding urgency to her squirming, and I respond, by moving faster and going deeper. Eventually I feel her contracting around me, her legs and shoulders tensing, her back arching. "Oh, Lucas..." I moan as well, repeating her name. "Brooke, Brooke,..." We come together. Afterwards, we kiss, silently thanking each other and whatever quirk of fate that brought us here, to our little piece of heaven.

"I love you, Pretty Girl."

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Haley**

I walked into the store, as Brooke is finishing up with a customer. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Hi, Tutormom! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm trying to put together a wedding, Brooke, soon to be Scott. I know you think you're already married, but all your friends really want to celebrate you and Luke finally coming to your senses."

She frowns, looking a little concerned with my stressed out state. "And how are things coming along?"

"Well, I've got someone to officiate..."

"Really? In such short notice?"

"Skillz got ordained. He's gonna marry you guys."

She giggles. "I can just picture it. Do you, dawg, take shortie here to be your legally married squeeze..."

I laugh. "That was pretty good, Tigger."

"What else?"

"Well, I managed to get a cake, flowers, caterers for the reception, live music, managed to invite everybody..."

"Is Peyton coming?" She tries to sound casual, but I know there's a lot of feeling behind the question.

"Yes. She is providing music and the band."

My heart breaks a little when I see a single tear escaping from Brooke's left eye. We keep saying that she is the best of us all, and this is what it means. She cares. Much more than she is expected or supposed to. "I came here to ask you about a dress. Do you have any plans?"

She shakes her head and smiles weakly. "I have a light blue de la Renta that looks just fabulous."

"Well, I have something here for you."

She claps her hands. "What?"

"Do you remember this?" I open the garment bag I was carrying.

Brooke's eyes turn to the size of saucers. She whispers. "Your dress..."

"The dress you made for me, with the cloth intended for Karen's dress. The most dreamy wedding gown I've ever seen. We're almost of a size, Tigger. I assume with minor adjustments..."

She jumps at my neck, squeals and hugs me. "Haley, I can't believe it. Thank you, thank you. This is perfect, more than perfect. It's borrowed and old, and it means so much to me. Thank you, you crazy friend. I love you. It's perfect. Thank you."

"Did you just call me Haley?"

She waves her hands. "Never mind that, come to the back. Let me try it, and let's see how much adjustment is needed."

She puts on the dress, and it looks a little loose on the waist, tight across the chest, and a little short. Probably half an hour of work to get it just right. It is just as I remember, simple, elegant, Brooke Davis stylish. Brooke calls one of the seamstresses that work for her, to mark and do the adjustments. As the seamstress marks the adjustments, Brooke stares at me, with a puzzled look.

"Tutormom. There's something about you."

"What?"

"I don't know." She pauses. "Are you knocked up, by any chance?"

I must have made a completely idiotic face, because Brooke starts laughing. "You are?"

"I'm not sure, Brooke. Last Saturday, when you had Jamie, Nathan and I had a lot of fun."

"I'd love to hear all the details, Tutormom, but I know I won't"

I'm pretty proud of myself and my Brooke moment that night. "Actually, this time, let me tell you a bit. We were alone in the house, and Nathan was stuck on the TV, watching game tapes, so..." And and tell her my successful strategy to get Nathan's attention.

"Wow! That was hot. I wish I'd seen it." I slap her in the arm. "Ouch! What do you think you're doing?"

"Perv!"

She shows me her tongue. "Look who's talking."

"Anyways, after that night, I've been feeling a little strange. I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Can't we just go buy a test?"

"It's too early. I haven't even missed a period yet. Next week, if I don't bleed, I'll buy a test."

"I want to be the first t know again."

"I think you already are, Tigger. I haven't spoken to anyone. I didn't talk to you either. You just used your superpowers."

She puts her nose in the air and makes a solemn face. "I do have a sixth sense for all things sex..."

We both laugh a bit. "You know, it would never work on Broody."

"That's right. Whenever you walk into a room where he is present, he stops whatever he is doing and checks you out. It's just a fraction of a second sometimes, but he always does."

"I know. It's a little stalkerish."

"He's been doing that since junior year, Brooke. And you're the only one he does it for. That includes both his ex-fiancees."

"I was always the one for him, wasn't I? Just like he was for me."

"In retrospect, yes." The book, and his behavior in high school made us all believe this fantasy, that Peyton and Lucas were this magical couple. I was duped too. "It was always there for us to see, Tigger. You and him. Made for each other." Of course, he's known better for a long time.

"We've wasted so much time, Tutormom. And mostly my fault too."

"Brooke, you're marrying the love of your life in nine days, if you're not already married. You're twenty-two years old. It doesn't get better than that."

"You're right. Thanks. And I hope you do have a bun in the oven."

"So do I, Tigger. So do I."

 **Sam**

I'm waiting for him at the school yard during lunch hour. I see him walk up the street and turn into the school. He's dressed like his usual self, ratty hand-me-down jeans riding low in his bony frame, band t-shirt and sockless converses. Mousy brown hair, too long, too messy and green eyes that conceal, more than reveal the sweet angel inside. Loose jointed walk, hands in his pockets, eyes firmly down. It's my Jack. Best friend and accomplice. Maybe something more, someday. He's a bit younger and a bit taller than me, with a rounded face that is still more boy than man. I know that will soon change, and I'm not really looking forward to it. He's been fifteen for all of a week now, and we didn't have a chance to celebrate.

His voice's register is still a bit uncertain, and he hits a high note. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Happy B'day." I hand him the gift. It's a wristwatch, cute, but nothing fancy. Anything fancy would end up stolen or hocked. Bought with some of the pocket money Lucas and Brooke insist on giving me.

"Thanks." He gives me a peck in the cheek.

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming. Did you find it?"

"Yup." He opens his backpack and takes it out. It's a bunch of hand drawings, a little crumpled., thin women and dresses. Pretty cool stuff, and definitely Brooke's. He hands me the drawings and I try to be discreet, as I put them away in my backpack. We don't notice the beat up blue sedan on the other side of the chain link fence, and the unblinking eyes that are following our every move.

"Damn. I hoped you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry, Sam. You know him." The creep. His brother Xavier. The guy who beat up Brooke to _teach her a lesson_. He said he would do it, but, at the time, I thought it was all hot air. Shit.

"Does he know you took it?"

"Probably not. They were tossed away together with a bunch of other crap. I doubt he'll miss them. They're worthless anyways, aren't they?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'll handle it from here. Can you stay?"

"Sure. I told him I'd be back tomorrow."

"Let's go meet my foster father."

"You're joking, right?"

I know what he is thinking. Why would I take him to meet a foster parent? Lucas and Brooke are different. "No. You'll like him. He's twenty-two and the b-ball coach here."

"I've seen him around. He's almost a kid, Sam."

I think of Lucas and Brooke as kids and shake my head. Sure, they are awfully sticky sweet right now. But the whole bunch, Nathan and Haley, Lucas and Brooke and even Peyton, they are all really _old_ young guys. They've been through a lot, I guess. "Let's go."

Lucas, Skillz and Haley are eating lunch together at Lucas' office. This might be a bit too much for Jack. "Lucas, do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course." He looks at Haley and Skillz. "Do you guys mind?"

"That's just fine, Dawg. I'll see you later."

"Bye, bil, Sam, mysterious young man."

I watch they leave with a smile. It's so easy, so seductive to go along with the family thing. I keep reminding myself it can all be taken away in a second. Then I look at the smiling man across the desk. The word creeps on my mind, uncalled for, so wrong. _Father. "_ This is Jack. My best friend."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Jack." Lucas focuses his intense gaze on Jack, who looks steadily to the ground. Lucas' smile broadens as he takes in his shyness and my fondness for the boy in front of him. He turns to me. "Best friend, you said?" I nod.

"Are you a student here?" I open my mouth to answer, but Lucas silences me with a brief frown.

"No, sir. Bear Creek. I live just across the county line, with my brother."

"Our traditional rivals. Have you seen any games?"

"Yes, sir."

"You can call me Lucas, or Coach. I'll even answer to shithead, sometimes." I giggle, and Jack lifts his eyes, looking briefly at me. I'm not sure he's ever heard that sound from me.

"How did you meet?"

"I've been in-and-out of the system since I was little sir, I mean, Coach. We've met in a foster home when we were both around six."

"Can you stay for the day? I'll drive you to Bear Creek High tomorrow morning, if you're not afraid to be seen with the enemy. My wife would enjoy meeting Sam's _best friend._ " There's a naughty undertone to Lucas' inflection, so I slap him in the arm.

"Ouch! What did I do?" Mock innocence.

"Just friends. Mind off the gutter."

He laughs. Jack looks bewildered by the exchange. "If you say so."

Jack lifts his head again. "I can stay, Coach."

"Did you guys have lunch?"

"No."

"I have practice at three. I'll do a fast-food drive through and drop you off at home. Brooke is there. Any preferences?"

I answer for both of us. "Burger King. Whopper and a chocolate shake, times two."

"You got it." The pictures in my backpack are burning a hole in my soul. I'm going to deal with this.

Soon.

 **Nathan**

Just standing on the court makes my blood run faster. There's some thirty players trying out, some recovering from injury like myself, others just trying to regain momentum after a college run with no draft pick. We begin with a serious warm up, plus measurement, weight work and tactical practice exercises. After that, it's scrimmage.

I bounce the ball one, twice... I hear Q's voice in my mind "He is going to turn to the left..." I give a brief faint to the right, and as he turns to his left, I turn around, pivoting to the left, a half-turn with my back to him. I could do an unopposed jumpshot, but the objective is not to score, it's to show off. I take a three step run and dunk it, hanging from the rim for a few seconds. I hear Q's laughter and feel a distant tightness in my lower back. I laugh too. It's both our dreams I'm carrying.

Later on, as I get doubled-up during the scrimmage, I do some fancy passes to free players and manage a couple more dunks. I even do a Lucas-style fadeaway for a three-pointer from the middle of the street, that leaves my inner Q screaming at me. After the scrimmage, a group directs me to some more weight work. I was clearly the best player on the court today. The question is how they balance my performance with the medical reports, old and new. This is it, all or nothing. My best shot.

The general manager of the Swarm shows up after the test. He'd offered me a coaching job a few months back, and I can see I have impressed him in the court today.

"That was outstanding, Nathan. My medical department are calling your recovery nothing short of a miracle."

"Thanks."

"I'd like to have you on the team, Nathan, and I'll go to bat for you. But I must listen to my staff, and I know there will be some strong objections. Go home, and hang in there. I hope to be able to call you with good news next week."

"That's really good to hear. At this stage all I want is a fair chance."

"That you got. Good luck."

 **Brooke**

Some small discoveries are golden. Point in question. Angie adores pureed pears. She's a bit of a fussy eater, and except for formula and loose cheerios, everything else is a bit of a spitting fest. Except, apparently, pears. The first spoonful was the usual sniffing and coaxing for an open mouth "Here comes the airplane!" When she tasted the thing, first a surprised look. "Wow! This stuff is good!" and then a full faced smile. And an open mouth for more. After that, everything became a party. Banging on the table, laughing, pretend crying for more, the whole nine yards. I never imagined that feeding an infant could actually be fun.

I'm in the very best of moods when I hear the front door opening and closing. I yell "Luke?" hoping he would catch the end of the pear lovefest. The reply comes from a voice that I really didn't need to hear. "Brooke?"

I sigh. Not even she can really kill my good mood. Nine days till the wedding. Beautiful daughter. Another beautiful daughter. "In the kitchen, _mother._ Come right in."

She barges in, taking in her designer daughter in exercise pants, a loose t-shirt, no shoes, hair tied in a messy ponytail and speckled with pureed pears. "Brooke what are you doing? Feeding the help's child?"

My blood boils. How the fuck she manages to piss me off this much with her first sentence? "May I introduce Angela Penelope Scott? Your granddaughter. Now, turn around and remove your stinking, ugly, racist carcass from my home, please."

"Why do you have to be so unmannerly, you ungrateful, stupid child."

I give her a thin smile. "I did say please. But the stinking carcass hasn't left."

She puts on her stone smile and approaches. "I heard you're getting married."

"I'm already married. We are having a kind of confirmation in a few days. It's a little ceremony, for friends and family, and that does not include you."

"You're bringing attention to yourself. That affects the company, and you're still a major shareholder. You need to let the magazine in, with an exclusive and the confirmation coverage."

"Sorry. Can't do. My husband is the new wonder boy for Cosmo, and they are doing it."

"Come again? Cosmo? What do they want with your cheating, mediocre two-book writer?"

I scoff. "Wouldn't you like to know?". I get up, pick up Angie, who is beginning to fuss for not being the center of attention. My evil side gets the best of me. "Here, mother. Hold your grandchild as I clean up a bit here." I hold out my sticky daughter to Victoria, who is wearing an impeccable two-piece Dior. She hesitates for a second, but bites the bullet and picks up Angie. Her face is a fucking poem, a mixture of eagerness and disgust. Seeing Angie in her arms plucks strings in my treasonous heart I didn't even know existed, and I feel like crying and laughing at the same time. My little diva, on the other hand, is happy to be the center of attention again, and reaches for Victoria's earrings with her grubby fingers.

Victoria steps back and focuses her attention on Angie. I grab a wet cloth and start to wipe the high chair, while keeping and eye on them. Despite her stone heart, Victoria is still a woman, and happy Angie is pretty much irresistible. I see the wooden countenance melt a bit, and the beginnings of a smile forming. She whispers. "She's cute."

I keep quiet, as I finish tidying up. I take Angie from her hands and give her a paper towel. "There's mashed pear in your hair mother." She scoffs. "Let's go upstairs, clean up this young lady and set her down for a nap." Victoria follows me, brooding, as I deal with Angie. She is still in a bubbly mood, cooing and smiling, as I make faces and tickle her. Victoria goes to the bathroom and cleans up, as I finish putting Angie in her crib. I whisper. "Let's go back down."

Victoria is still brooding as we walk back to the kitchen. Recently, I've been trying emulate a proper southern lady. "Care for an ice tea?" She nods, and I serve us both tall glasses of sweet tea. I just wait. Finally she breaks the silence, in a low, sad voice. "I hate you, you know?"

"Just the thing a daughter dreams of hearing from her mother. Not that I didn't know."

She pretends not to hear my reply. "Everything you touch turns into gold. You grab a child from the discart pile, and she turns into that cute wonder you just left upstairs. Do you realize you were never like that? You were fussy, demanding and colicky. You take a worthless, cheating bastard boy into your heart and he becomes a world famous author. You take your own shallow fixation with appearance and fashion and turn it into a multimillion dollar enterprise. It's awful, isn't it? I'm filled of jealousy and envy of my own child."

"None of these things just happens, mother."

"I know. But the way you captivate everyone around you is just effortless, isn't it? The easy charm, the oh-so-caring touch."

All this self-awareness and honesty is not the old Victoria I've learned to hate. I look into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes fill with anger and shame. "I'm losing the company."

I smile. "Ah. Of course."

She gets openly angry. "You think this is amusing? Never mind the family name and fortune. In a language that you'll understand, it's fifteen hundred jobs. Your people, on the street."

I frown at her, and speak softly. "Don't be foolish, mother. The board will never let you bankrupt the company. They will either replace you with someone who can do the job, or sell the company to someone else."

"You don't seem surprised. You knew this was going to happen?"

"I had a pretty good idea. You're an excellent CFO, mother. Knowledgeable, hard headed, exacting and with good business sense. You are excellent at things that bore me silly. But you're a worthless CEO. At least for the company I built. You can't motivate or lead people. My people. You always thought my main contribution to CoB was designing." I giggle. "I've been a team leader since my sophomore year in high school. Even my designs only work because I understand what my customers really want with their clothes."

"Why did you let me take over then?"

I shrug. "You needed the lesson." I look upwards, towards Angie's room. "And I had more important things to do than protecting a fool from her own arrogance."

She stares at me for a long time, while I sip my iced tea. For once in my life, a conversation with Victoria leaves her near tears, and not me. Suddenly, and without a word, she gets up and walks away. Good fucking riddance.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: One more chapter after this one. Thanks for the reviews, Dianehermans, Princesakarlita411 and LG. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing related to OTH.

Chapter 19

 **Sam**

I wake up with Lucas sitting in my bed, smiling and tapping me gently on the shoulder. "Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up."

I begin to turn my back to him. "It's too early. Go away."

"We need to drop Jack at Bear Creek, and still make it back in time for first bell. Gotta get moving, cutie."

He is right. I forgot about Jack. "All right. Give me ten minutes and I'll be downstairs. By the way, Angie is the cutie. Don't call me that."

He laughs and tickles my nose.. "All right, cutie. Toast and coffee?"

I giggle. What would I want him to call me anyways? "A bowl of Brooke's Special K and coffee will do. Jack awake?"

"Yes. We'll be waiting."

And ten minutes it is. I brush my teeth and my hair, tying it in a loose ponytail. Put on old jeans, low socks with a pair of converses and, as a concession to my new family, a CoB light green top that I particularly like. No make up and very little fuss. They are all down there, Lucas and Jack drinking coffee and Brooke giving Angie a bottle. There's even a place setting at the table waiting for me.

"Good morning everyone!" The homely scene lifts my spirit, despite the drawings now sitting in the back of my closet and the conversation that still awaits.

Brooke checks me out. "Good morning, sweetie. You're looking nice. I really like that top on you."

"Thanks. Did Angie sleep the whole night?"

"Yes she did. She's a big girl now, ain't you, bunny?"

I walk by Jack and Lucas, giving them a peck in the cheek, on my way to the table. Jack gets a little embarrassed by it, which I find kinda adorable. Lucas and Brooke notice it and exchange a little amused look.

"Brooke and I have an appointment early afternoon today, and I don't think we'll be free in time to pick you up at school. Do you mind coming back with Haley? We'll pick you up for dinner."

"You know I love going to Haley's home and playing with Jamie, but I have a ton of homework to do. And Jamie doesn't really understand If I'm around and I don't play with him. Do you mind if I come home by bike instead?" A couple of weeks back Lucas got an old woman bike out of the garage, painted it and tuned it up for me. He says it's his mom's old bike. School is a tough six mile ride from home, but it's mostly uphill going, so I'd be doing the easy leg.

"That's fine. I'll go strap the bike carrier to the car. Grab your helmet."

"Yes, daddy." It sounded like I was sassing him, but the butterflies in my stomach when I said it were real. So was the little gleam in his eyes when he heard it.

 **Brooke**

We're on our way to Charlotte, going for lunch at a famous soul food place outside the city, and then swing by a car dealer, to pick up Sam's new Mini. Angie is happily napping in her seat. She is a very happy baby overall, but by now we begin to note she tires easily, and tends to sleep more than most babies her age. For a while, we even thought she wouldn't need the valve replacement surgery, but we are slowly realizing we may not have a choice.

Lucas is humming to himself, some Beatles tune. It's a happy noise, a little out of character for my Broody. "You're pretty cheerie, aren't you?"

He laughs a bit. "I guess. It's everything, Pretty Girl. Mom is arriving tomorrow, Angie and Sam are doing fine, we are in love, and we get to say it in front of everybody in less than a week. Ah, and my book is third on the best-seller list. Life's good."

I feel a weight in my heart. Call it superstition. "You know. The Greeks knew saying something like that could attract the wrath of the gods..."

He stops humming and gives me a sharp look. "Yeah. It's called tempting the fates." He shudders. "Let's just hope the fates are kind and let me get away with it this once."

Now that I managed to spoil his good mood, I'm the one that begins to feel this bubble of crazy happiness coming. I caress his arm. "Since that night on Raven, I can't shake this feeling that this is all a dream."

"It is. A dream come true."

I smile. "Corny, much?"

He laughs. "You like it."

I look at him driving, and I feel a familiar squeeze in my heart. The first, I mean, the only guy I ever fell for. The guy that hurt me the most, that gave me the best, and some of the worst moments of my life. The man I worship above all others. His sexy looks, his tender heart, his cleverness with words and with movement, his dedication to his family, his friends and his dreams. Even his stubbornness, indecisiveness and his stupid hero complex. "I love you, Lucas Scott."

"And I love you, Brooke Davis-Scott."

I correct him. "Brooke Scott."

He glances at me, frowning. "Really? You sure?"

"You bet. All my favorite boys are Scott. Jamie, Keith, Nathan and you. That's the name I want. I just hope we can make a little Scott boy of our own, someday."

He opens a big smile. "Yeah!. I guess I'm a little outnumbered right now." Then he adds. "Not that I mind."

"You seem pretty happy with your current crop of girls. And I saw your face when she called you "daddy"."

"She was just joking."

"She is pretty sly, that one. How much you wanna bet she's calling you "daddy" again before the week is over? "

"Loser goes down on the winner?"

"Nah. We're both doing that anyways. Loser cooks a serious three-course meal for the winner. No take outs, no shortcuts. And does all the clean-up too."

He snickers. "I like that. You're on, wife."

"I'm going to enjoy your cooking, husband."

 **Haley**

The bell rings, and my sophomore class begins to stir. "All right, guys. I want a three-page essay on "Much ado about nothing" for next Monday. Focus on a pair of characters and how the Bard shows the development of their relationship." The class empties, and Sam is left, standing in front of my desk. She is looking down at her feet.

"Is everything all right, sweetie?"

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to say hi. Neat assignment." Her light tone and closed off body language a bit at odds.

I go around the desk, stand next to her and physically pull her face up. "What is it? You know you can talk to me."

"It's nothing. It's silly." We begin walking out together.

"I'm sure it's not silly. Spill."

She sighs. "I called Lucas "daddy" this morning. I made it sound like a joke, but it wasn't really. Now I'm not sure about it. I think it's too soon."

I put my hands on her shoulders and face her. "I've seen you and Lucas become very close. We all love you, but I know it's special with him. If you want to call him "daddy" you should. I'm pretty sure he will really like hearing it."

"But I'm not ready to call Brooke "mom"."

"You already have a mother, even if she hasn't been there for you. But you've never had a father, isn't that right?" She nods. "It's fine, Sam. Brooke will understand." She gives me a quick hug and a kiss in the cheek.

"Thanks, Haley! You're the best." She skips out, heading for the school entrance. I know Lucas and Brooke went to Charlotte, so I shout to her back. "Hey! How you are getting home?"

"By bike. Thanks! For everything."

"Ride safely, sweetie."

"I will." She laughs. "Daddy made me bring my helmet."

On my way home my first stop is the drugstore. Four days late. Time to confirm my impression. I buy tests from three different brands. Then I swing by the daycare to pick up Jamie and head home.

Nathan is actually waiting outside as we approach the house. He looks like he's about ready to explode.

"Hey, honey. What's up?"

"Got news, baby. Big news."

Jamie gets out of the car and jumps into his father's lap. "You got big news?" Nathan nods. "Hmm. Did they call from the NBA?"

He holds up Jamie with one arm, and envelops me with the other. "That's right, Jimmi Jam. I got a call this afternoon. I'm the new shooting guard of the Swarm."

Both Jamie and I start screaming. "Oh, oh! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh, daddy. That's so great!"

We go inside, with Jamie on Nathan's shoulders, and his arm around my shoulders.

"So, guys. This is the comeback."

"Q and grampa would be so happy, daddy."

"You're right."

"So we should celebrate. Where do you guys want to go?"

Jamie starts jumping up and down. "Ice cream!"

"All right. Just this time."

"Can we call uncle Lucas and aunt Brooke?"

"They are not in town. We'll take them out for dinner to celebrate, all right?"

"All right."

 **Sam**

I'm halfway home when I notice the dark blue car following me. I can't make the driver, but I presume it's Xavier. Shit. I'm in trouble. At first I try to go faster, but soon I realize I'm being stupid. I can't outrun a car riding a bike. I turn into a side street with my pursuer right behind me. I'm afraid he'll just run over me. I look around for anyone in the street, and the only person I can see is someone watering their lawn half a block up. I'm so focused in my pursuer that I don't see the SUV backing out of the driveway until I'm right on top of it. I try to swerve, but I still clip its rear end. My last memory is flying through the air, screaming and the screech of tires. Then everything turns black.

 **Lucas**

I drive the SUV, while Brooke drives the Mini back home. We get in around four, and I begin to frown when I don't see the bike on the driveway. Angie needs a diaper and a bottle, so I take her straight upstairs, but first I talk to Brooke. "I don't see the bike. Can you check the house, and call her if she's not around? She was supposed to be home over an hour ago."

I'm in the middle of the change and Brooke comes into the nursery. "She's not around, and she's not answering her phone either."

"Maybe she went home with Haley after all. Can you call her?"

Brooke makes the call and asks Haley about Sam. "Just a second, Tutormom. Let me put you on speaker."

"Hi Hales."

"Luke. I saw Sam leaving the school at the regular time. She said she was taking her bike and going home."

"All right, Tutormom, thanks."

"Just so you know, Nathan just got called by the Swarm. He's their new shooting guard."

"Wow. This is really great news! We'll celebrate as soon as we find our errant teenager."

"Keep us posted on that."

"All right."

I have a locator app for Brooke's and Sam's phones. "Can you give Angie her bottle?"

"Sure."

I pick up my phone and turn on the app. There's no location on her phone, which means she is either out of coverage, which is unlikely, or the phone is turned off. I turn to Brooke. "I'm worried. If she was going somewhere else, she would have called or texted. She's been pretty considerate in this regard."

Brooke keeps feeding Angie, while we both think for a few minutes. "You know what, I'm going to drive along the path from the school here. Maybe I can see something. Do you mind calling the police and the hospitals?"

"I can come with you."

"No. Someone should be home, in case she comes back."

"You're right. Go."

I drive slowly, from home to school, following the most probable path, but I don't see anything. Once I get there I turn around, and follow a slightly different path. Again, nothing. I do it again, this time paying attention to the side streets. When I'm coming back the second time, I see a red bike in a lawn about three houses from the corner.

When I walk up I confirm it's Sam's bike, and that it was in an accident. The front wheel is seriously bent, indicating a frontal collision. Now I'm getting hysterical. I knock on the house, and a short, balding man in his forties answers the bell.

He looks at me and appears to recognize me, even though I don't recall ever seeing him. "Oh, hi Coach. My name is Peter Crow. How can I help you?"

Ah, a Ravens fan. Good. "Good evening Mr. Crow. The red bike in your lawn belongs to my daughter Sam. Can you tell me what's it doing there?"

"Let me call my wife." He turns to the inside of the house and raises his voice. "Mildred! Can you come down?" Someone answers, and he invites me in. "Please, come in Coach."

I stand in their living room, nicely decorated with a deft feminine touch. A chubby redhead, with pretty blue eyes, dragging a five-year-old copy of herself comes into the living room. Her voice is is a pleasant soprano. "Hello."

"Hi." I'm in no mood for pleasantries. "The bike in your lawn. It's my daughter's."

She frowns at me. "No it isn't."

"What?"

"You're too young."

"She's my foster daughter." I open my wallet and take out a picture on Sam holding Angie."

"Yeah. That's her."

"So, what happened?"

She begins to cry. "I'm sorry."

I raise my voice, getting truly out of my mind with worry. "I was backing out of the driveway when she came out of nowhere and hit my rear bumper. Fast. The bicycle ended up in the middle of the street, and she flew over. I think she hit her head on the curb, but she was wearing a helmet."

I don't understand. There's something wrong. "So, where is she? Where did the paramedics take her?"

"We didn't call the paramedics."

"What?"

"After the collision, a car stopped right behind us. The driver apologized, said he was her father and said he was taking her to the emergency room. I tried to stop him. I said we shouldn't move her, but I was still in shock over the accident and he was too fast. He put her in the back of his car and took off."

"I see." My first call is to the Sheriff. His son is one of my players, so I actually have his personal phone on my list of contacts.

"Coach?"

"I need help, Frank. My sixteen-year-old daughter has been kidnapped."

"What?"

I tell him the story. "Very well, Coach Scott. I'm starting a statewide alert and I'm alerting the FBI. I'll be sending a team to your location. Stay put."

 **Sam**

I wake up in a darkened room. It's still light outside, and I'm hurting everywhere, specially in my head. My hands are tied behind my back, and my feet are taped together. I look around, and I notice I have company.

I whisper. "Jack?"

He sounds like he's been crying. "Sam? Are you ok?"

"Sore, but fine. What's happening?"

"It's Xavier. He knows I took the drawings. He was furious, asked me a bunch of questions, but I didn't answer anything. He beat me up pretty bad. He tied me up and left me here. About half an hour ago he came back with you, and left you there."

"Shit. Do you know what he wants to do with us?"

"I have no idea."

I slide next to him and get what little confort I can get from being close to him.

A few minutes later, Xavier comes into the room. He looks strung out and mad. "So, the princess is awake. Good. I have one question for you two. Where are the drawings?"

We stare at him, without speaking. While looking at me, he picks up Jack and gives him a nasty punch to the stomach. Jack cries out in pain, and rolls around, retching. I realize that with the two of us here he will get any answers he wants. I slump my shoulders and try to look defeated. "They're at my locker at school."

"Why?"

"I didn't want Lucas and Brooke finding them before we talked."

"So, you haven't shown them to anyone."

"No."

"When are they going to notice you're gone?"

"I have no idea."

"You're a foster kid, and they are rich. They are probably going to begin to worry tomorrow or the day after. By then the trail will be cold." As he speaks, I begin to feel hopeful. They are going to begin looking for me as soon as they get home. Xavier doesn't have as much of a lead as he thinks. His next words feel like ice in my veins..

"I'm getting out of here tonight. But before I go, I'm going to teach princess here a little lesson. Just wait here." He grabs Jack and carries him out, closing the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Lucas**

I dial Brooke's number. She sounds concerned. "Lucas! No news here."

"Sit down, love."

She begins to get hysterical. "What? Please, tell me she is ok!"

"She's been kidnapped." I describe what I found and the circumstances.

"Shit."

"I know. I think the kidnapper was following her. She had no reason to turn on this street on the way home, and she wouldn't have hit a slowly moving car if she wasn't distracted."

"Well, what next?"

"Call Haley. Tell her what happened. See if someone can stay there with you and Angie. Search her room. See if you find anything out of the ordinary."

"You think this may be related to something from her past?"

"Maybe."

"We should talk to Jack."

"Let's see how the police proceeds. We're in luck. I think we're only a few hours behind the kidnapper."

"All right, Broody. Keep me posted."

"I will."

The police begins arriving a few minutes later. First they talk to me, about finding the scene, and Mildred, about what happened. They question her extensively about the description of the guy who took Sam and of his car. We get nothing more than white, average height and build, somewhat high pitched voice, and driving a dark colored, old sedan. They cordon off the area of the kidnapping, check the bike, Mildred's car, the small white spot where Sam's helmet-protected head hit the curb, tire tracks and they start questioning the neighbors. A little later Frank arrives to direct the investigation.

About fifteen minutes later, I'm standing outside the yellow tape, when I hear Brooke calling me. "Lucas!"

I turn around. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

She is looking deadly serious, and she has a bunch of papers in her hand. "I found these at the back of her closet. It's some of the sketches that were stolen the night I was attacked."

"Damn." My mind runs over the implications. "You asked me if the kidnapping had anything to do with her past. I said "maybe". With these, I'd say "probably", instead."

"We need to find Jack."

"That's right."

I call Frank and we tell him about the shoplifting incident, the attack, Sam's weird behavior when she learned about the attack and about finding this hard connection between Sam and the attack. We tell him about Jack and that anything connected with Sam's past, he would probably know.

"So, what do you know about this kid?"

"Sam never told us his last name. He is a sophomore at Bear Creek High, and he lives with his brother."

"That should be enough."

We drive in a police car, with sirens and flashing lights, to Bear Creek, where a deputy from their Sheriff's department meets us right across the county line with a high school yearbook. We search the pictures until we find him.

"Here. His name is Jack Daniels."

The deputy speaks in his radio with this information. A long conversation follows, which he then relays to us.

"Young Jack is known to our Department. He's been caught in a shoplifting incident a year ago, and he spent a couple of months in juvie. According to our records, he lives with his brother, Xavier Daniels, a known felon with a long list of convictions for assault, larceny and petty theft. Also, the canvas in Tree Hill found an eyewitness. He positively identifies the kidnapper's car as a dark blue Toyota Corolla, scratched and dented, at least ten years old. Mr. Daniels doesn't have a car registered in his name, but one of the deputies seems to remember seeing Mr. Daniels driving an old dark Corolla recently. We're going to the Daniels place now. The Sheriff will meet us there."

Brooke and I exchange a glance, a glimmer of hope in our eyes.

 **Sam**

Time moves slowly if you're tied up, lying on the floor, in a darkened room and terrified out of your wits. I struggle against my bindings, with little success, and I cry and I hope Lucas and Brooke are frantically looking for me. They are going to find the sketches, and they are going to come looking for Jack. I know they are coming for me. I just hope they arrive in time.

I have no idea how long it takes for Xavier to come back. He comes in holding a knife and muttering indistinctly to himself. His eyes fall on me, checking me out, and I cringe, trying to disappear into the ground. His whisper is oily and a little deranged. "Now it's your turn little girl. I told you I would come to teach you a lesson."

"Please..."

He laughs and uses the knife to cut the bindings in my legs. My fear goes into a fever pitch. He leans over me and slides the knife across my faces, stopping at my throat. "You can scream if you want. Little Jack is the only one that can hear you." He grabs my top with one hand, slicing it with the knife. With the front open, he opens my bra and stares at my breasts. In the darkened room, I can only see his eyes, the rest of his features hidden, morphing into some hideous beast in my imagination. He grabs at me, in a parody of a caress. "Did you let little Jack touch these, girl? Or is he not good enough for you now? I'm sure you've found some fancy pants boy to replace him by now." He squeezes and twists, and a squeal of pain escapes my lips, unintended. He slides the knife across my belly, and under the top of my pants. He's beginning to cut when someone bangs loudly on the door. A strong male voice can be heard.

"Sheriff's department. Open up!"

Xavier gets up fast, muttering. "Damn, damn, damn! How did they get here?" He paces up and down and grabs me by the hair, pulling me up. I see red through the pain. "Just be quiet." He drops the knife and grabs an ugly black pistol he had stuck under his pants, at the small of his back. He pulls me towards the back of the house, checking the window next to the backdoor. Whatever he sees doesn't please him. "Shit!" He runs to the front of the house, dragging my with one hand, pistol in the other. He opens the door and pushes me ahead of him, with the pistol against my head. There's a mess of police cars and people outside, and, at a glance I see Lucas and Brooke, Lucas arm across her shoulders, both looking terrified.

"This is the Bear Creek Sheriff, Mr. Daniels. Let the girl go!"

Xavier presses the pistol against my head. "Stay back! Stay back or I shoot the girl."

The Sheriff replies in a slow voice. "You shouldn't make things worse for yourself, Mr. Daniels. Let the girl go."

He takes the gun off my head and points it at the Sheriff. At that moment, a loud clap comes from one side, and Xavier screams, falling to the ground and pulling me down with him. I think he manages to shoot once, but I'm not sure. In three seconds someone grabs me out of Xavier's hands and he is handcuffed in the ground, moaning loudly. I see a dark stain still growing on on his shoulder. Another second later I'm in Lucas arms, with Brooke hovering right next to us.

"Sam, love. Are you all right?"

I stick my face against his chest, and feel his strong arms around me. Safe. I whisper. "Daddy..."

 **Brooke**

"No! I won't have it! You guys are going on your honeymoon and that's final!"

I smile at her. "Sweetie..."

"Don't "sweetie" me, mom. I'm perfectly fine! You have to go." I see tears begin coming out of her eyes. "I'll be fine..." her voice trails into a whisper. "Just go."

I grab her chin and pull her face up. "Listen to me, baby girl. Even if you were all right, which you are not, we couldn't go."

"Why?"

"It's your daddy. He's barely slept since the kidnapping. Every hour or so, he wakes up and goes check on you. Then he checks out the alarms, and he checks on you again. He comes back to bed, tosses and turns, falls asleep. Then either you wake up screaming or he does. I couldn't drag him away from you with a tractor."

"Damn."

"I know what happened was very hard on you. But I can assure you, seeing that maniac with a gun to your head..."

"I just wish it never happened."

I gather her in my arms. "I know. It wasn't your fault. None of it was. We're so lucky that we got you back in one piece, and before that animal could do even more harm."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I got my happily ever after, Sam. One I never expected, or even hoped for. I love him so much. I don't need a honeymoon. Hell, all I need is my Broody and my two beautiful daughters and a little party with my friends to celebrate. Just be happy for us, will you?"

She kisses my cheek and cuddles against my chest. "I am."

The weather is gorgeous, with deep blue skies with fluffy clouds, and a light breeze blowing from the sea. There's about two dozen people sitting around, just family. To break the idyllic setting, a crew from Cosmo is taking pictures. I asked Whitey to walk me down, Jamie is carrying the rings, and Lily is walking beside him, pretty as a dream. The red carpet ends on an arch of flowers, where Skillz, dapper in a white suit waits, with Haley and Sam with Angie on her arms to one side, and Lucas, with Nathan and Mouth to the other.

"We're gathered here today to join..."

We pronounce the usual vows, because the real ones, the ones that count, are framed and hanging over our bed. Finally he kisses me, a romantic kiss, with just a little tongue.

We go back to the beach house for the reception. Peyton seems to be avoiding me, but I decide to hunt her down.

"Hey, P. Sawyer. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me, B. Scott." She is trying to behave, but a scowl appears briefly in her face. "Look, I'm working on it."

I give her a little smile. "I can see that."

She smiles back. "Be disgustingly happy, Brooke. You two deserve it."

"Thanks. We'll work on it."

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Europe. Check out the scenery. Clear my head."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Next summer at the earliest."

"Wow. Enjoy. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll send postcards."

I look around the room and I spot something that nearly melts my heart. It's Karen, with Angie in her arms, talking softly with Sam. I approach them, and I catch the conversation in the middle.

"... they lived together?"

"Yes. When her parents moved away Brooke came to live with me. They weren't together at the time."

"Hi, mom."

"Brooke! You have no idea how happy I am to hear you calling me that."

"Probably as much as I am when saying it. What do you think of my girls?"

"I like them very much." She pokes Angie in the tummy, and she smiles. "The little one is a cutie, and the big one seems a little bit too clever."

Sam and I giggle. "I tell her that, sometimes."

"I need to talk to Andy, but I want to spend more time here, maybe even move back."

"Really? Nothing would make us happier! Does Lucas know?"

"No. I want to talk to Andy first." She looks at Sam and Angie. "I want to be here for these two, and I want them to know Lily."

"That would be great, Nanna."

Through the corner of my eye I see an uninvited guest walk in. I catch Lucas eyes. We converge on our guest, embracing as we approach.

"Hello, mother."

"Brooke, Lucas. Congratulations."

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "Several things. The first one was to congratulate you, and give you your wedding gift in person." She hands me an envelope, and I give her a questioning look. "It's from your father and I. We know you like wine."

I frown and I open the envelope. It's a deed, signed to both of us. "A vineyard?"

"A small vineyard in Napa. It produces about ten thousand bottles a year of a very nice Cabernet, called Red. The property has a gorgeous ranch-style house with a hillside view. I have a case of your wine in my trunk."

It's a million miles over the top, but it's so damn thoughtful. For once, I find myself speechless. Lucas comes to my rescue, squeezing my shoulder. "Thank you, Victoria. It's a marvelous gift. If you let me borrow the keys to your car, I'll fetch the case, and we can have a little tasting."

"You're welcome, Lucas." She hands him the keys and turns to me.

I recover the power of speech. "Thank you, mother. This is wonderful. It's pretty crazy, though."

Again, she shrugs. "You're our only daughter, and money is not an issue. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Now, what's this I hear about another granddaughter?"

I look, and Sam is still talking to Karen. I walk over to them with Victoria.

"Karen, Sam. This is my mother, Victoria. Karen is Lucas' mother, and Sam is your new granddaughter."

I step back and give them space to get acquainted. Soon Lucas comes in with the case of the wine. The bottle is dark green, and the label white, with "Red" is drippy crimson letters. Pretty damn cool, if you ask me. It tastes very nice too.

While we are tasting the wine, Lucas phone starts ringing. He looks at it, frowns, and answers. The conversation was mostly Lucas dead serious, listening to somebody. He disconnects and raises his voice.

"Can I have everybody's attention, please!"

People interrupt their conversations and gather around. Lucas continues.

"I have just received a call from Tree Hill's Sheriff, with startling news. Ballistics proved that the gun Xavier used to threaten Sam was also used to murder Quentin Fields and the convenience store clerk. In addition, the police found Quentin's driver's license in Xavier's home. The Sheriff claims that both pieces of evidence make for a very compelling case of felony-murder, a death-penalty offence. In conclusion, we may consider that Quentin's murder is solved with the arrest and likely conviction of Xavier Daniels."

There is a brief moment of silence, and then everybody begins talking at once. Nathan is smiling, and Haley explains to Jamie what Lucas just said. I pull Lucas to one side.

"I didn't go to the police after my attack. If I had, could it have saved Quentin?"

Lucas looks into my eyes and frowns. "You might want to talk this over with the Sheriff, but I'll give you my impression. Most likely not. You didn't have a description of your assailant, and Xavier didn't leave any physical evidence. There is absolutely no way the police would have connected the attack with Sam's shoplifting incident. So, I find it very improbable that the police could have gotten to Xavier in time to save Quentin."

I think a bit about it and nod. "You're probably right. But now, I wish I had done it."

"I understand."

I keep a discreet eye on Victoria, and, a bit to my surprise, she seems to hit it off with Sam. I actually see mother smiling at her, which I find somewhat scary.

"Luke, did you see that?" I point at Mother and Sam talking.

"Weird, isn't it? Do you think there's some ulterior motive at play?"

He is right to be suspicious. "I can't think of any, which doesn't exclude it, of course. Sam is tough, and pretty hard to fool, though."

"Right. Just keep tabs."

"Right."

Nathan picks up a glass and calls everybody's attention. "All right, folks. As best man, it falls to me to make a speech, although everyone knows this is not my thing. About another couple, Lucas Scott once said, " _...they give their hearts to each other unconditionally. And that's what true love really is._ " They fell in love at around the same time Haley and I did, and like us, they had a difficult journey at it. Like us, their love is a meeting of two very different people, a contrast that brings their best nature forward. In the quiet of my heart, I have always hoped these two would find their way to each other. They complete one another, they make each other annoyingly happy. To my brother and best friend, and the sister of my heart. To Lucas and Brooke."

We both hug Nathan, thanking him.

Karen and Sam approach us. "You are spending the night at the Raven."

Lucas shakes his head. "No. We can't leave Sam."

Karen continues. "I'm staying here with the girls, Lucas. Trust me, I'll take good care of your daughters."

"Please, daddy. Just this one night. Please."

We exchange a glance, and I nod reassuringly, one hand on his arm. He waives a bit, but finally agrees. "All right. If anything happens, call us. We'll be at the marina."

Sex that night is slow and sweet. For the first time since the kidnapping we manage to lose ourselves in each other, without worrying about Sam's nightmares. Afterwards, we lie naked in our bed, the cabin softly illuminated by a few candles.

"So, Pretty Girl. We made it."

"I'll wait until after Angie's surgery to say that, but I agree. It's been crazy, but we almost made it."

"It still feels like a dream, sometimes."

I grab hold of his face and give him a long, romantic kiss. "It is a dream, Broody. A dream come true."

 **Epilogue, Six and and half years later**

 **Lucas**

We set the table outside, in order to accommodate everyone. It's not a festive occasion, but it's not hard to get everyone together for a meal. Sam got home yesterday. She graduated a month ago from Duke with an double major in English and psychology. She is a published author, with an important book called "Children at Risk – Inside the Foster Care System" and a well-known children's rights activist. In a month she is starting law school at Georgetown, and a part-time internship in Capitol Hill, working for a North Carolina congresswoman with an excellent civil rights record. It goes without saying, we couldn't be any prouder. Angie is now seven, a large, rambunctious first grader, and, much to my chagrin, a soccer star. The faint scar down her chest just a reminder that her amazing heart once gave us so much to worry about. Completing our gang, four-year-old Aidan Keith, a blue-eyed, dark haired mini-Brooke, smart and full of mischief.

Besides us, Nathan and Haley with Jamie and five-year-old Lydia, bookish and shy, a little Haley. Mom and Andy with Lily, plus Deb and Victoria. Dinner is roast chicken, three large birds with all the trimmings, a mound of roasted sweet potato, corn and collard greens sauteed on the drippings. We've been at it for about half an hour when the phone call comes.

I answer. "Scott here." and I listen for the brief message. I look around with all eyes, except for the youngest children, fixed on me. "No last minute pardon. At seven twenty-eight, Xavier Daniels was pronounced dead, after receiving a lethal injection. May God have mercy on his soul."

Silence falls around the table. Several of us, including Brooke, with tears showing. Nathan gets up and raises his glass. "To Quentin."

Several of us, including my deeply moral activist daughter, a fervent opponent of the death penalty, raise our glasses. "To Quentin."

THE END


End file.
